Kaede Izanagi the Lazy Red Dragon
by Seoras
Summary: I wonder what would happen if we had a chronically lazy and nap loving pervert for a main character...How many hearts will melt as he sits back and enjoys what happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Class was in session and all the students were listening intently as their teacher lectured to them on one of the varying theories of advanced calculus. The teacher wasn't your normal one either she had judging by her age just graduated from the Kuoh university majoring in Calculus and teaching, she was dressed in a pencil skirt that reached below her knees along with a pair of heels as well as a loose white blouse with a slightly ruffled front that was unbuttoned a little showing a slight amount of cleavage, she was standing at the front of the class using a pointer stick to point at various points on the black board that held some calculus formula and explaining what they meant.

The class meanwhile was mainly made up of girls which was understandable since up until about three years prior it had been an all-girls school and a prestigious one at that, there were some guys but they lacked quite a lot in numbers with in the class of thirty only 10 of them were guys. They were wearing a core uniform but each student added their own flare to it, the girls were wearing the same but with varying choices of having a cape, sweater or none at all. While the guys were a little more liberal being untucked, wearing trainers, no tie or their shirt unbuttoned with a coloured T-shirt underneath.

And all but one particular student at that very moment was paying close attention to their teacher, said student was sitting in the middle of class off to the side by the window, he had medium length white hair in two short bangs that fell to the same height as his ears with another being tip of the nose length that falls between his eyes from the middle of his fringe, the rest of his hair on top spikes up straight, while the rest, back and sides is spikey and gets progressively longer until just off the shoulders. If his eyes were open he would be revealing half lidded smouldering hazelnut eyes that had the unfortunate effect of making many of the girls blush and be unable to hold a lengthy conversation with him. He was wearing the normal school uniform but his shirt was untucked and had forgone the school tie.

He was currently with his head rested in his arms hidden behind a text book doing what he did in nearly every class ritually sleep through the entire class finding it to troublesome and annoying to actually try and learn a stay awake. It was then that his sleep was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the bell telling them all it was now lunch time. Scrunching his eyes in annoyance the once asleep boy sat up straight and glanced with smouldering half lidded eyes at the board at the front of the class before nodding to himself and yawning, closing his text book and exercise book that had an unfortunate smattering of drool on, he stuffed them in his bag, standing he stretched a bit getting a few snickers from his class mates as they had long gotten used to his habit of sleeping most of the day away. Walking to the front of the class with a few others that were heading out or wanting to ask their teacher another question or two picked up a bit of chalk and by the equals sign wrote down a number before placing the chalk down and trudging out the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets and slouched slightly.

Never noticing the slight smile of the teacher directed at his back since she had long gotten used to his habit of sleeping through her class since she started teaching him at the start of the year, but she knew he was soaking up all she was teaching at the same time add to the fact if he could answer questions of university level that she would sometimes place on the board at the end of class just before the bell went she was fine with his slightly off putting habit and his grades hadn't slipped from the A point grade average he had.

the boy walking down the hall to the outside where he would promptly head for his sleeping spot under a large shady tree near the tennis courts where he could drift of to sleep in bliss of getting various up skirt visuals of the girls playing tennis. Ignoring the odd girl blushing at him as he walked past something he had long grown used to that and his ridicules nickname that he had been dubbed with by the girls the 'Sleeping King' and second most desirable male in the school.

Reaching his sleeping spot he laid down in the shade of the tree escaping the summer heat placing his bag under his head as a pillow which he then placed his hands behind his head, Sighing in content he lazily watched with heavy eyes a game of tennis that was taking place, slowly letting his eyes follow the little yellow ball but also at the same time not being able to not notice the jiggle of breasts and flapping of skirt revealing all types of panties to him ranging today from innocent school girl white to one risky individual who was wearing a black lacy number with frills and almost becoming a thong.

His eyes were finally nearly closed when he caught a quick glimpse of very long black hair flash in front of him as they finally closed completely. Snoozing away contentedly for all of about 30 seconds before he was rudely woken up by a slight weight thudding onto his chest. Cracking his left eye open, he saw it was a bag, a familiar one at that as well. looking around with his half lidded open left eye he spied a person standing right beside him she was in the usual school uniform of a girl at the academy a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with faint black vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a short magenta skirt with white accents round the edges. if he looked further up he would note half blue rimmed glassess and hetrochromatic voilet and brown eyes.

But he was too lazy to and only made it to chest height where he saw a set of breasts he was well accustomed to seeing at this particular angle and add to the fact she was the only person with knee length black hair that was in that particular free flowing style said sleepily "Tsu-Tsu why did you wake me I have at least another 20 minutes of sleepy time..." just then Tsubaki or Tsu-Tsu in this case rose an eye brow and shifted slightly that gave the boy a perfect up skirt shot "...Hey Tsu-Tsu you updated your panty set I don't remember seeing that pair before they look good from down here."

Tsubaki hearing that blushed a little and proceeded to hold her skirt down and sit at the same time "Kaede you shouldn't say such things or look up they're without permission."

The now named Kaede finally opened his other eye and rolled onto his side "But Tsu-Tsu we've seen each other naked before and you weren't complaining."

Tsubaki again her blush this time intensified and tried to give her childhood friend a levelled glare that she was known for "We were 8 and we had been playing in the park and got all muddy, my parents were out of town and your mother refused to allow us to touch the carpet in our state so she carried both of us to the bathroom and stripped us before putting us in the bath remember Kaede and it was your fault to."

Kaede lazily smiled back and placed his hand on some of Tsubaki's hair "really...it would be to troublesome to remember that far back anyway...So why did you come and disturb my sleepy time."

Tsubaki groaned a little "Knowing you and your forgetfulness in the morning I stopped by your house on my way to school, before you got up and collected your lunch for you like every day, since you came to this school. I'm sure your too lazy to remember to even eat and would have someone feed you for you."

Kaede who was half listening had opened the Bento and was rather looking forward to what his mother had made for him looked up from his Bento to Tsubaki and back again and whined childishly instead of acting his 17 years of age "Tsu-Tsu feed me!"

Tsubaki who had stopped talking at that point and was eating her own lunch sputtered comically "BAKA! feed yourself besides we're not even in that sort of relationship."

Kaede shrugged "but the act of raising and lowering my arm is to troublesome to even bother."

Tsubaki having enough composed herself and levelled her gaze at him and spoke in a tone he only ever got when A) his mother was annoyed with him mainly when trying to wake him up or that one time she had found a stash of a certain type of magazines under his mattress when she was changing the sheets or B) in Tsubaki's case it was when he had tried her patience and pushed a little too far, the last time it had happened he still got phantom pains crawling across the back of his head. "Kaede Ho-Masubi Izanagi eat your food and stop being so lazy."

Kaede hearing his full name being used realised he should probably do as she says lest he end up on the receiving end of a slapping. "Hai, Hai Tsu-Tsu you so scary."

Tsubaki just sighed and continued eating in silence for a while before she reached into her own bag which Kaede had placed between the two of them after retrieving his bento from inside it pulled out a pink slip and held it out to Kaede "Soseki-sensei has given you another detention for sleeping through his class again... Kaede you really need to stop falling asleep in class and at least pre..."

Kaede taking the slip of paper with his free hand sighed at getting another detention, as he would be having to clean one of the classrooms. "troublesome I'm telling you Tsu-Tsu Soseki-Sensei has it in for me." he said cutting right through Tsubaki's little lecture on why he should be more attentive and not so lazy.

Tsubaki just gave him a levelled tone "Well if you didn't sleep through Soseki-sensei's class he wouldn't give you a detention in the first place."

Kaede just shrugged "Hmm Suppose so, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki who heard Kaede's questioning tone looked at him and nodded, Kaede seeing this smiled "have you gone up a bra size because they look bigger than last time?"

Kaede after asking wasn't quite sure if Tsubaki's blush was from being embarrassed, angry or if she were coming down with something shrugged uncaringly and took another bite from his Bento giving a lazy and content smile at the taste, he then looked up when Tsubaki stood "You shouldn't be so crass and I thought your mum and dad told you not to say things like that to a lady. If you'll excuse me I have to get to a student council meeting for the last half of lunch."

Kaede smiled and lazily waved her off "Ma Ma you're to uptight Tsu-Tsu so what if your late to one meeting."

Tsubaki picking up her bag decided not to even dignify his question with an answer since she knew full well that underneath her friends lazy attitude was an extremely smart and perceptive man who when he wanted could be downright ruthless especially in business, Mathematics, science and she better not forget his martial arts his Ba Gua Zhang was terrifyingly powerful when he was of a mind to, she also knew that no matter how she sliced it her friend without a shadow of a doubt was one of the rare few who had accessed their Chi, having been on the receiving end of a Chi enhanced palm thrust to her chest mere weeks before Kaede's Sensei Kung Xin died. Turning and walking away "No this is an important meeting we're actually being graced with the principles presence for this one."

Kaede at her statement didn't show any surprise at all and continued munching on his food while watching the girls on the tennis courts, Tsubaki who glanced over her shoulder sighed internally at his antics knowing he only did it to get a reaction from her continued walking.

Kaede finishing his bento laid down again from his propped up position on his elbow and decided to get at least five minutes of sleep before the bell but it seemed that again not 30 seconds later he was accosted with high pitched shriek, sitting up and rubbing his right eye Kaede looked around and spied the dastardly demons who had prevented him from enjoying a blissful sleep, a bald kid and a spectacles wearing kid with chin length black hair Matsuda and Motohama also known as the perverted duo, two people who he never had much to do with well that was a lie he didn't have much to do with anyone hell he could probably only name 17 people by name in the entire school the person who sat in front to his right and behind him in each class since he sat in exactly the same spot for each of his five classes a day and the other two were Tsubaki his childhood friend who was slightly older than him and Souna Shitori the student council president and person he didn't like all that much as she took up in his opinion too much of his Tsu-Tsu time if only he had been born a month earlier then he wouldn't have been placed in the year below thanks to stupid school systems, but that was too much thinking and required a lot of energy to dwell on such matters so those thoughts were quickly dashed.

looking at his watch on his wrist he saw it was about time for class, sighing he stood up and dusted himself off and got ready for his last class of the day advanced chemistry which was going to be a drag as it was a practical and would involve him to actually be awake lest he allow his chemistry partner Katty, Catharine Kat somebody or other burn him with acid or set him on fire. Picking up his bag he stuffed his hands in his pockets and grudgingly trudged to class agonising over the fact he wasn't going to be able to nap for at least three hours or so thanks to class, detention and his self-assigned martial arts skill sharpening and honing session.

walking along he was nearly taken out by the perverted duo who were running from the kendo club and tennis club, turning his half-lidded gaze in the direction they were headed he shrugged before he was nearly stampeded by the near horde of girls but like usual they parted about him like the red sea did for Moses in the bible. Again, giving a slight shrug Kaede continued his way nearly stopping twice with the urge to lay down on one of the many sun covered benches that plagued his 300m trip back to the main building where again he would be nearly overcome with the urge to fall asleep at his desk.

Chemistry went as well as could be expected he managed to get top marks which in turn gave Kat or was it Katase yeah that's it Katase top marks as well which earned him a hug in which he was able to don't ask him how to get all three of her measurements B78.5-W65-H79 cm and discern what type of shampoo she used which was P&G Pantene Extra Damage Care Shampoo.

Walking out of class Kaede was almost to the bottom floor of the main school building when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder slumping he turned his head lazily and saw who the hand belonged to and just like he suspected it was none other than his Japanese teacher Soseki-sensei giving him his best old man stare, sighing he turned and followed his sensei back towards the classroom he would be cleaning.

While he was walking if he were any other person he would have found many of the passing comments thrown about him going to detention again for sleeping would be amusing but he found it just to troublesome and annoying to even do that. Making it to the class he would be cleaning he soon found that a mop, broom, cloth and spray bottle full of disinfectant thrust into his hands, looking lazily from the bottle of disinfectant to his sensei then to the class room he started to internally weigh up the pros and cons of pretending to be clueless and spray some of the chemical into his eyes on the one hand he wouldn't have to clean the messy first year class room who had just been doing art for the last period, he would get to go home and if Soseki-sensei was feeling nice he may forget about his detention and take it away but on the other hand it would be painful, he would never hear the end of it from his mother or Tsu-Tsu, Soseki-sensei would most likely be a bastard and just make him do the detention tomorrow that and he would have to have his eyes flushed out and live with a slight irritating itch that would last a few hour preventing him from sleeping yep that was the deal breaker.

Slumping even further he moved to the closest desk and sprayed some of the chemical on the surface and started wiping away. Meanwhile Soseki-sensei had left the room most probably gone to get a coffee from the staff room. Moving at a snail's pace to exert the least amount of energy as possible Kaede managed to wipe down all the desks all 30 of them in about 45 minutes in which Soseki sensei had returned and left again saying he was checking on other students with detention.

Kaede after another 45 minutes of mopping slowly found himself placing the items he had been given in a janitor's cupboard before heading down an empty hallway to the boys changing room by the gym. Getting there he changed into his training kit which was made up of loose-fitting traditional black silk Chinese styled baggy trousers, silk elbow length sleeved top with white Mandarin collar and left shoulder with the right sleeve and rest of top being black with a white Japanese bird of prey with a snake in its mouth, it also has gold trim and falls below the waist about to mid-thigh and somewhat angled covering his left thigh more, it has three gold frog buttons from left armpit to the base of the collar. Plain black thin canvas shoes.

Moving into the now empty gym with the kendo club having left about 30 minutes ago Kaede stood in the middle bringing his arms up in a circular motion he bought them together allowing only the tips to touch before keeping them touch and moving down in front of his before reaching just above his groin and bring his hands to his side and thrusting his arms with his right fully extended while his left was slightly bent with it nearly rest above the wrist and palm of his right and moving forward in a circular motion.

 _(much easier to think of Aang from Air bender, Neji from Naruto, Ling Xiaoyu from tekken)_

Spending an hour or so going through the six sequences he knew of the Ba Gua Zhang, Kaede finally stopped when he heard his phone ringing from his bag placed on the grand stand seats. Stopping what he was doing he walked casually over to his bag and grabbed his phone and saw on the screen it was his mother calling, swiping across making the green phone symbol get bigger Kaede put the phone to his ear and drawled out lazily "Konbanwa haha-chan."

"Kaede dear where are your dinner is going to be ready in 20 minutes."

Kaede hearing that perked up if only a little which was only shown by the right corner of his lips quirking and slight straightening of his posture "I was just finishing some martial arts practice I'm heading out now, I'll see you in 15 minutes give or take."

"Alright dear see you then I cooked Gyudon tonight."

Kaede at that point near did a 180 in personality and headed for the front door of the building not bothering to change out of his training uniform "Alright Sayonara see you soon."

"See you soon."

After that Kaede hit the end call button put his phone in the drink bottle pouch of his bag and walked out the front door of the main school building never noticing Tsubaki standing on the roof smiling at her friend having watched him practicing it was one of the only things he did with 100% of his concentration and effort well that and teasing, flustering and embarrassing herself constantly, oh and lest she forget him and the love he has for his mother's cooking and her cooking that she gave him one time when she mixed up their bentos one day. Nodding to herself she turned and walked back into the building going back to her paperwork.

Kaede who had gotten halfway home and was on a bridge hands stuffed in the pockets of his baggy silk trousers and slightly slouch posture was knocked from his fantasizing over the coming meal by a voice calling out to him "Excuse me your Kaede Izanagi from Kuoh academy...or am I wrong?"

stopping and turning looking at her with his usual smouldering half lidded lazy gaze Kaede who wasn't sarcastic was blunter than anything else and usually got him in trouble especially when Tsu-Tsu and his mother were around "Obviously..."

said girl was wearing a uniform of the public school in the area and was rather cute looking he had to admit she was rather well endowed not as well-endowed as Tsubaki or that one white haired girl in the student council and that other girl that always hangs with his lab partner Katase but then again, his want to have his mother's cooking was making him impatient which was rare for him so his semi perverted and food enraptured thoughts were interrupted "Hi I ah..."

Kaede sighed a bit as she was blushing said in a lazy drawl "Hurry up already what is it?"

The girl hearing how rude he was pouted and frowned a little but continued "I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you seeing anyone right now."?

Kaede shrugged and still in his every lazy drawl "Nope."

the girl smiled and spoke softly "That's wonderful..."

 _'geeze thanks for that...meh who cares to much effort to even bother...I wish she would hurry up I want food!'_ were his only thoughts

"...Ah in that case since your single would you may be like to go out with me?"

Kaede hearing that sighed "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

the girl nodded "Well I have been watching, you pass by here a lot and you seem...easy going and handsome and I would really like for you to be my boyfriend."

Kaede rubbed the back of his head "What's your name anyway?"

"Amano, Yuma Amano."

"Sure, why not I guess what's one date." he drawled out in an uncaring manner.

Yuma smiled "hears my phone number, how about we spend Sunday together."

Kaede nodded "sure fine nothing before at least 11 in the morning."

Yuma nodded and turned away waving as she headed opposite way to him with a breeze catching her skirt in the wind blowing it up. "Huh leather thong didn't take her for S&M... begs to wonder what sort of freaky she gets up to in her free time." with that he continued walking home. Never noticing a small white-haired girl in the academy uniform.

later in an old building at the edge of the academy grounds the same white-haired girl from before was stood in front of two elder and significantly larger in certain areas red and raven-haired girls both wearing the same uniform.

the red-haired girl was sitting on a Victorian couch in front of a chess board while the ravenette was standing between the two. "I see..."

"You were right 100%" the white-haired girl said without a hint of emotion.

"Yeah you totally called it. what do we do now." was the ravenettes reply?

"I'm just glad I asked you two to keep an eye on him...We need to make our preparations immediately that's all we can do everything else all depends on him." was the red-haired girls reply to the two others.

Kaede arriving home opened the door he lazily announced his coming home "Tadaima Haha-chan, Chichi-san..." as he said that he slouched into the kitchen dining room where he saw his mother just placing the last bowl in front of his spot down licked his lips.

His mother seeing him smiled "Okaeri Kaede"

His father looked up from his bowl of food and round a mouth full "Okaeri" that earned him a slap upside the head courtesy of his mother.

Sitting down he picked up his chopsticks "Itadakimasu" and dove into his food with lazy efficiency.

His mother who had sat down herself and said the same thing did what she did everyday "Kaede did anything good happen today?"

Kaede shrugged and swallowed his food and in a slightly less of a lazy drawl "Meh not much History was alright, so was Graphics, Calculus and Chemistry, ugh Japanese was boring as hell. Oh Tsu-Tsu gave me my lunch so lunch was good, hmm what else, what else, Tsu-Tsu got new panties and I think her boobs got bigger but that's not exciting...oh yeah on my way home I got asked on a date this Sunday afternoon."

Kaedes father hearing him comment on Tsubaki's underwear and boobs which he always found amusing as he knew Kaede only said it as a joke even if he made it come across as serious but it always managed to get a rise out of his mother which was always funny, but the last bit he nearly choked on his beef.

His mother however was looking at Kaede with a look "Oh really so who is this girl do we know her? since when do you have any friend's other than Tsubaki-chan and where are you going and when."

Kaede sighed "uhm I think she's from the public school, you may have met her when you visit for your counselling sessions with them, Harsh but true and got no idea she said she would contact me with details for Sunday afternoon."

Kaedes mother hearing that sighed it was just like him to do this leave everything up to the girl "You at least got her name, right?"

Kaede at that point scrunched his eyes shut pretending to try and remember the girls name in an attempt to wind his mother up "Ruruko...no that's not it Yuri, no oh it was Yuma Amano that's right." he then opened his eyes to their half-lidded state only to be graced with his mother having an eye twitch.

The next day at lunch time Kaede was snoozing in the library having found that no one was present at the time and he could quite comfortably commandeer one of the comfy leather couches, was jostled awake much to his annoyance by someone sitting on his chest opening his eyes lazily he saw it was Tsubaki sitting there with her eyes closed while holding a bento in her hands. Kaede wanting to get back to sleep "Tsu-Tsu you know there are like four other couches, right?"

Tsubaki who wasn't in the mood for his nonchalant humour spoke not moving from her spot "So your mother told me you got a date this Sunday."

Kaede if he could would have shrugged but winced slightly as she somehow managed to apply pressure to her bum and push down on his stomach. "Yeah what of it not like it means anything she was cute sure but she could never replace Tsu-Tsu."

Tsubaki turned her head away "humph here's your bento enjoy it." she then stood and started walking out of the library.

Kaede moving to a sitting position started eating his food ""Hmm I think Tsu-Tsu is angry with me...Meh troublesome I talk to her later. Right now, I got to sample this food."

After finishing his food, he placed the empty bento in his bag and laid back down on the couch and promptly fell asleep completely sleeping through the end of lunch bell and all of fifth period only being awoken when a bunch of noisy first years entered with their teacher.

Getting up annoyed that his nap was ruined and that he had slept through class Kaede decided he could be asked to turn up late and get a detention from Soseki-sensei again headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunday afternoon.

Waiting on a bench in the middle of town waiting for Yuma Kaede was really tempted to lay down and fall asleep but he fought off the irresistible urge to do so and sat there waiting, his sun was soon blocked by a woman dressed in some sort of cosplay outfit who was holding out a flier "Here take one."

Kaede shrugged took the leaflet and watched as the weird girl walked off into the crowded streets, looking at it he saw some weird rune like circle with a crimson rose which if he could be bothered swore he saw somewhere before _'Hmm your wish will come true...meh what a load of bull'_ screwing the paper up he jammed it in his jacket pocket and lent back in the bench enjoying the sun.

As he was just beginning to think his so-called date had stood him up which was weird considering she was the one who asked him out and organised everything he heard Yuma calling out as she ran over to him "Kaede hey sorry to keep you waiting."

Kaede shrugged and stood up with his ever-lazy posture and look "Whatever so what did you have planned anyway."

Yuma smiled and grabbed his hand and started to drag him along at an annoyingly fast pace one that his mother always used and forced him to use "I'll explain while we're walking."

in the end, they went bowling which was alright but Kaede was honestly annoyed it seemed he had found the one thing he would be no good at rolling a ball down a straight line using a circular arm movement oh how his sensei Kung Xin would be rolling in his grave, but he let it slide a little since it was also the gentlemanly thing to do in letting your female companion win.

after that they went around various shops which was okay since he used to be dragged along on these sorts of trips with his mother and Tsubaki that was after her parents one day up and abandoned her leaving her to the house all alone, it was also one of the reasons he was so close with Tsubaki while he still had his parents when they were younger she would spend nearly all the time at his only going home which was rare mind you for sleeping or if she wanted some alone time. Anyway, he was getting off track it was kind of a bore but he had to admit Yuma managed to gain his slight interest when she pulled him into a lingerie store but in the end, they only looked and sort of to his disappointment she didn't try any skimpy stuff on.

After that Kaede remembered his mother would probably kill him if he didn't buy Yuma anything so while she ordered a drinks and an ice cream Sunday for them he slipped away momentarily to a small jewellery store his dad tipped him off about _'Cheap sod'_ and found a pair of sterling silver teardrop shaped Filigree Drop earrings for an amazing 888.34 yen ($12 NZ roughly) purchasing those he slouched his way over to the table he spied Yuma at looking a little upset thinking he had ditched her sat down and passed her the case with the earrings in "Here it's for you. Haha-chan would probably have my guts for garters if I didn't get you anything."

Yuma seeing the gift opened it and was pleasantly surprised and elated to get the gift "Oh Kaede thank you there beautiful."

Kaede just shrugged and dug into his ice cream "Ah fastest way to my heart food also there is letting me sleep as much as I want but this is still good to hmm nope never mind."

Yuma giggled as she ate her own ice cream. After that they spent the next hour or so just talking and walking round town and Kaede could honestly say it wasn't as boring as he had thought sure he wasn't fond of bowling and would be avoiding it like the plague from now on but the rest of the time spent was rather pleasant and calming although he was nearly tempted to lay down on one of the park benches they had passed.

Kaede soon found himself walking alongside Yuma who was considerably smaller than him, through the central park of Kuoh when they reached a fountain at about sunset rather wonderful way to end the date he also thought that her name literally meaning sunset haze or something very close was rather fitting as well. Stopped when he saw Yuma skip ahead and turn to face him with her hands behind her back "Can I ask you a question..." she then slowly started walking towards him "in honour of our first date...there's something I would like you to do so we can remember this special moment."

In his true fashion Kaede at that point had sat down on a bench to the side where Yuma was now standing in front of him shrugged and replied in the most bored and lazy manner you could possibly ever give "Hmm I suppose s'long as it isn't to troublesome."

Yuma smirked hearing the reply and looked at him and allowed her voice to take on a more mature tone "Will you die for me?"

Kaede hearing that sighed and closed his eyes "hmm it would be to troublesome to die right now can I take a rain check for let's say in 70 years when I'm old."

Yuma totally not unnerved by his answer "That's out of the question Kaede-kun." she then jumped backwards and grew taller till she was about the same height as Kaede and gained a more mature and seductive look and her clothing changed and morphed into leather straps that went around and under her boobs hiding them from sight while she also gained thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Oh, and she grew crow like angel wings

Kaede at this point still had his usual unperturbed and lazy half lidded look "So that's a no to a second date then well I wish I could say I've had dates end worse than this but that would be to troublesome...Your Grigori, right?" while he said it all casual like he was well aware of the ominous feeling in the air and it was messing with his chi somewhat.

Yuma sighed a little at his response but her interests were peaked when he asked if she was Grigori as not many people were able to identify them usually confusing them with the devils. "No, no second date and how do you know of the Grigori?"

Kaede shrugged still sat not bothering to move "Meh read a book or two when I was 14 as well as anime on the supernatural and magic and thought maybe I could summon my dead sensei back from the dead bought a magic staff and everything. you guys were mentioned. So why do I have to die exactly?"

Yuma who had sat down on the edge of the fountain across from Kaede just looked at him "well that explains that...You have to die because you pose a threat to our organisation in the future."

Kaede nodded "fair enough...Hey one question before you do kill me how was the date? and what makes me so dangerous."

Yuma shrugged "Considering it was your first date and that you are probably the laziest person I know after Azazel-sama it was alright I guess the gift was a nice touch to I'll make sure to wear them I think they suit me rather well... As for what makes you so dangerous all I know is that you have a sacred gear bestowed unto you by God."

"Interesting...So once you kill me you're not going after my parents or anyone else, right?" was all he had to say in return.

Yuma nodded "That's right our only target, all that will happen is your parents won't even know I existed but they will know of you."

Kaede nodded "Huh well that's good."

Yuma who was starting to get a little irritated in the fact she knew he could possibly fight back but was literally giving up "You seem to be giving up rather easily I didn't take you for a coward."

Kaede decided he would recite something his sensei once said, "Life and death are one in the same just one of many paths for us to walk along." he then stood and stepped towards Yuma before kneeling down with his hand on his knees and his eyes closed "If death is the course of action my life shall undertake then I am ready, perhaps if things were different we could have been friends."

Yuma sputtered a bit before standing and manifesting her own spear of light which was a purplish colour "I shall make it a clean death Kaede Ho-Masubi Izanagi." she then thrust her spear through his chest. and pulled out.

Kaede feeling the spear removed grunted and remembered from his studies under his sensei a true warriors Chi was shown in his death, standing he walked over to a sakura tree and laid down "Now I can die in peace."

Yuma seeing this was astonished by his pure life force and will being that powerful flew away into the air.

Kaede while he was lying there _'It's warm, it's warm and it sort of tickles...'_ as his blood makes its way down his body in small rivers of crimson red. _'What an odd sensation, I'm dying, but it feels warm and ticklish...strange I thought death was supposed to be a cold embrace with Icy fingers gripping at my heart, I wonder how Haha-chan and Chichi-san will take the news of my death...what about Tsu-Tsu'_ he then watched with his ever half lidded eyes and darkening vision as the paper he screwed up and placed in his pocket floated out and actually turned into a large red circle.

All of a sudden someone with red crimson hair just like his blood appeared with wings like a bat then there was nothing just a dark murky abyss of nothing _'So this is death...darkness.'_ and the last thing he heard was a gently laugh.

"Since death is upon you I will gladly take you in... From this moment forward you will live your life for my sake."

actually, waking up the next morning Kaede rose his head from out of the over excessive number of sheets, pillows, blankets and duvets sighed "Argh wait Yuma killed me...huh so the laughing red bought me back from the dead."

Shrugging Kaede looked at his clothes bin and found his shirt from yesterday and found a spot or two of blood "Well looks like laughing red wants to cover her tracks." placing the shirt back in the clothing bin he slowly and unhappily changed into his school uniform, just as he got his black and white accented blazer on Kaede doubled over and had a coughing fit.

Having covered his mouth in the process like any good civilised person he pulled his hands away and frown imperceptibly when he saw his palm covered in blood standing up he looked up at the mirror in his room and saw that other than a bloody coppery taste in his mouth his nose was bleeding and where his tears would come out some blood was dripping.

going to his bedside cabinet he grabbed a whole load of tissues used one to plug his nose and the others to wipe away his bloody tears and used his tongue to clean his blood covered lips, seeing his eyes stop weeping Kaede sighed _'troublesome not only this but I can also feel that my chi is slightly off today.'_

walking out the room he went down stairs and sat down and remembered what Yuma said before he died _'all that will happen is your parents won't even know I existed but they will know of you.'_ nodding he decided not to ask them if they remembered her but instead his mother walked over to him "Dear are you alright you woke up by yourself this morning."

Kaede resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kept his usual lazy and can't be asked expression and drawled "Konichiwa to you to...anyway a nose bleed woke me up is all."

his mother just smiled and kissed him on the forehead and went back to the kitchen, Kaede seeing the time grabbed some of his father's toast and walked out ignoring his father's indignant shouts over his stolen toast, picking up his training gear on his way out Kaede slumped into his usual posture and made his way to school.

During school, he couldn't help but feel even more sluggish than usual and the sun he enjoyed so much that would often lull him to sleep was irritating him to no end. Going back to the library Kaede sighed it seemed that the librarian had packed up for the day and went but left the doors open but the lights were off.

Opening the door Kaede slipped into the dark library and headed for the couch he slept on the Friday before his untimely death was shocked when he could see perfectly in the dark, he knew the lights were off it was as if his eyes were picking up on the faintest sources of the life giving rays and adjusting accordingly getting to the couch Kaede sat down and started muttering to himself "okay...So Yuma hmm or whatever her real name is killed me Sunday evening during the sunset a little cliché...She killed me because God who it would be safe to assume commands an army of evangelical angels gave me a human a weapon most likely called a sacred gear that if I awoke could be in theory a threat to the Grigori. I guess I understand that, Maaaan this is really cutting into my nap time...What I don't get is how in the name of all that is holy and satanic did laughing red bring me back unless she's some type of necromancer and I'm now her zombie toy to do with as she pleases...ah this is way to troublesome and annoying...the best thing now would be to sleep on it."

Laying down on the couch Kaede was about to close his eyes when he remembered his night vision and sat up again with as little effort as possible "then its definitely safe to assume I'm not completely human either considering my night vision, I wonder if I have other abilities hmm maybe I can speak other languages or even better read them and understand them..."

Standing up he walked over to the languages section of the library and picked up a French book and started reading through finishing a page he placed the book back and walked back to his spot "well interesting I can now add French to a language I can speak." So, on top of night vision and language understanding what else did he have...he would have to have a ponder.

Laying down Kaede closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep quite happily. Having today woken up and actually attending his fifth period class Kaede found himself in the school Gym sat in the middle of it within a circle painted on the floor he was meditating and centring himself as he also felt his Chi was off as well.

Having been able to sense and utilise his Chi for the last 4-5 years he wasn't sure anymore he knew exactly what his felt like but the strange thing was it felt darker, larger, denser and heavier than before incredibly so that and it also felt a feck ton more potent as well, spending the next half hour sat there perfectly still Kaede finally stood and went through his sequences and thought it a good idea to channel some of his Chi in his attacks just to get used to its new feel and was surprised when a reddish ball appeared in the palm of his hand and launched at the school gym wall which it proceeded to punch a palm sized hole in before fizzling out.

Stopping he looked at his hand again and channelled what he thought was his Chi once more and thought about the Later Heaven Northern Trigram Fire and watched in fascination as a small ball of fire appeared in his hand, smirking he always wanted to do it pull and Aladdin from Magi and pointed his hand forward "Haruhāru Infigāru" and all of a sudden, a medium sized tornado of flames shot forward just as he remembered from his fight against Titus.

His well it wasn't really elation more like a lazy smirk made its way onto his face before he realised that he had set the gym on fire which was followed by the sprinklers activating and putting the blaze out Kaede whose smirk had disappeared slumped and slouched his way out of the gym again not bothering to get changed or anything.

Getting out the main building he trudged away noting that he may have actually been meditating longer than he hoped, then again, he had fallen asleep in the boys changing room for about an hour before dragging his ass into the gym. Seeing it was getting dark Kaede wasn't sure what possessed him to but he headed back to where he died.

walking over to the fountain he sat down on the edge placed his hands either side of him and looked at the sky "What exactly am I, I have all these cool powers now and I don't even know who gave them to me..."

As he was going to continue his monologue he was assaulted by a cold chill crawling up his spine, taking his smouldering half lidded and bored gaze off the sky the white-haired sleep and food lover looked over at a man who just appeared he from what Kaede could tell had a grey trench coat, black fedora, white shirt and an ascot along with black pants and shoes drawled out lazily to himself "Another member of the Grigori?"

The man who hadn't heard started walking towards Kaedes still form "Well, Well, well it really is unfortunate...me running into you that is out of all the people in this town"

Kaede continued to look at the man with an utter lack of interest "So you here to kill me as well?"

the man in black stopped a short distance away "So let's see, it appears that your friends and master are nowhere to be found, you show no signs of disappearing or magic circles being deployed, therefore I will assume that you are nothing more than a stray is that correct?" he then created a blue spear of light much like Yuma's from the night before

Kaede really didn't know how to answer shrugged "Hmm well Laughing red bought me back to life does that make her my master? magic circles never used one in my life." just as he finished Kaede moved to a standing position and did one of the many sequences he had made by mixing various BaGua Zhang techniques together and with his Chi protected hands managed to stop and make the spear fly off into the bushes off to the left surprising the fallen greatly.

Kaede seeing the man was about to create another spear sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets "I wo...you know what go for it."

the fallen not needing any more of an invitation went to throw it but was stopped when a red and black energy blast shattered his spear making him look at Kaede "How did you do that you little shit."

Kaede shrugged and motioned with his head to behind him and looked himself "Ask her and the other two who have been watching since you summoned your first spear."

In a flash of red, the red-haired girl from the previous night appeared in his school regulation girls uniform "Keep your hands off of him."

Kaede seeing she was more than willing to fight on his behalf moved out the way and sat down again on the fountains edge "You're that girl from the other night" he all but muttered to himself.

the fallen not taking kindly to being made a fool "I'll teach you not to meddle where you don't belong" he then threw another spear at her and she didn't move a muscle, Kaede already having sensed another two people in the vicinity thanks to his mastery over his Chi looked up prompting the fallen to do likewise saw a small girl with matching hair appear above them in the sky and drop down punching the spear away.

Only for it to be caught by the fallen and for him to charge at them with it opting for melee combat instead, Kaede who wasn't quite sure where the third was but he was sure enough to bet his magic anime collection on her being somewhere in the sky continued looking up and saw three magic circles appear one above the other and lightning pure yellow lightning rocketed down right in front of the fallen making him be pushed back by the force he then saw a raven haired girl again like the other two in his schools girl uniform with a small smile and lightning sparking in her fingers appear as well.

Kaede for some reason actual liking the hat that the man was wearing walked over to the slightly battered fallen and picked up the man's hat and tried it on before shrugging and tossing it back at the man who had started to dust himself off and actually bothered to take in the red heads appearance "That hair you're from the house of Gremory."

the red head with her hands on her hips looked down on the still kneeling fallen angel "My names Rias Gremory and who are you other than a fallen angel?"

the fallen picking up his hat that Kaede had thrown at him placed it on his head "Well, well who knew this town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family, so he's a part of your household I take it." he finished motioning over to Kaede who was completely ignoring them in favour of looking at the sky with a bored look on his face.

Rias who was still flanked by the other two girls "If you bring any harm to him you'll get no mercy from me."

the fallen who was getting ready to leave spoke in the most unapologetic tone Kaede had heard someone besides himself use "I apologise for the misunderstanding, although it is unwise to let your servants run loose like this, next time he is out for a stroll he might run into someone less cordial than myself."

Kaede for the life of him couldn't understand why they were talking so civilly when not two minutes ago the man was trying to kill him drawled out cutting over Rias "Although I don't completely get the situation or anything since I'm new to this whole thing but enemies i.e. Tia, sister white, chesty and myself against you a fallen shouldn't we hurry up a kill him or something so we don't have him coming after us again?"

Rias hearing her servant sighed and almost pouted and giggled when he said her name wrong and gave her other two servants nicknames, but she luckily knew from talking with Tsubaki who was nearly in tears the other day when Rias broke the news to her after showing her a recording her leaflet had taken for her found out that Kaede did it on purpose to wind her up.

Akeno giggled at her new nickname and thought he may be a source of fun in the club.

Koneko gave no outward response but felt kind of happy being called sister white for some reason.

Rias deciding to speak now that Kaede had returned to his star gazing "I do appreciate the friendly advice but bear in mind should something like this happen again I'll make you rue the day you ever crossed paths with the house of Gremory...My friend."

The fallen just levelled a glare at Kaede "no offense to your esteemed household but you should bear in mind the same could be said to you." with that said he took off into the sky, only to hear a couple of words before he was on the receiving end of a tornado of flames that burnt one wing and singed the other.

"Haruhāru Infigāru" Kaede saying those words pointed his hand in the fallen direction didn't bother aiming really lowering his arm he stood up slouched again with both hands in his pockets saw the disapproving look Rias was giving him drawled out lazily "Huh what he attacked me twice I thought I would return the favour."

Rias at that was about to comment that he shouldn't do things like that as it would only provoke but she and the other girls soon grew concerned when Kaede who seemed perfectly normal doubled over and fell to his knees in a coughing fit, Kaede who was no longer able to hold his hand over his mouth coughed a spray of blood painted the paving stone red while his nose started bleeding and blood appeared from his tear ducts.

After five minutes of coughing up large quantities of blood and Rias actually kneeling down next to him and rubbing his back while at the same time using some medical magic to scan him, and she knew exactly what was happening the power of the pawn pieces she put in him was too great at the moment and was hurting him, closing her eyes she tapped his back and sealed off 3 of the 8 pawns of which 6 had randomly mutated when they started to enter him so she had sealed three of those mutated pieces and was relieved when he started to stop coughing.

Kaede recovering a little but still feeling weak from blood loss which was making him drowsy muttered out loud "thank you the pains gone now." after that he promptly collapsed into her lap.

the next morning.

Kaede who found himself back in his room didn't care he felt dog tired, quickly checking the time he saw he could probably get away with another few minutes of sleep promptly put his head back down under all the pillow and blankets and fell back into a deep slumber never noticing the warm sensation of someone else's body next to him.

Kaedes mother doing her usual routine of waking up, getting ready, making herself and her husband breakfast then going upstairs and waking up her son got the door and opened it knowing Kaede would still be in a deep sleep, went over to the edge of the bed and like every morning grabbed the edges of the multiple covers and with one almighty heave and with the skill only one possessed of doing the same thing every morning for the last 11 years yanked the covers off and tossed them on the floor revealing her son in the uncommon sleeping attire that he only ever used when he found the act of putting on PJ's to troublesome was completely stark naked and luckily for her peace of mind was laying on his stomach.

It was then she noticed the other equally as naked figure in his bed pretty much snuggled up next to him a girl with long red hair sleeping with a content smile on her face, and like any mother she freaked out and lost it "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...HONEY."

Kaede hearing his mother scream that and the fact he felt a chill on his nether regions that was starting to get annoying lifted his head up and looked round lazily at his mother who was standing in the doorway with a somewhat mortified expression on her face, in his peripherals he noted he himself was naked and sighed "troublesome..."

He was about to say more when he felt a movement on the other side of the bed slowly and lazily turning his head he looked the other way. _'That explains the scream...hmm never noticed it but Rias was it whatever has some large boobs bigger than Tsu-Tsu I wonder if she gets back pain also.'_

Reaching over the edge of his bed he managed to grab a pair of boxers and a sheet his mother ripped off his bed and promptly put them on before sitting up and looking up to see his mother had left and most likely...

"THAT'S MA BOY! OW HONEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR."

...Yep that happened looking at Rias he decided he would deal with the consequences later and reached out before grabbing a handful of boob and started playing with said part of anatomy.

Rias waking up because she was feeling cold that and she had been woken by who she assumed was Kaede's mothers scream, she herself had her eyes cracked open so it looked like she was asleep still and found Kaede's reaction to the whole situation rather funny but disappointing as she was actually hopping for a bit more but she had Akeno create a personality profile on Kaede and she had to admit it was funny he was the poster boy for lazy geniuses all over the world, but that being said he was a whole lot more as well according to Tsubaki who was a well spring of information on her newest servant his lazy attitude while it was him it was only one aspect of Kaede but the most dominant one at that, apparently under the right conditions if Kaede was angry enough he was completely and utterly ruthless.

It was about then she saw him reach towards her more accurately her boobs and grab a handful before moving his fingers around her breasts, making her gasp.

Kaede hearing her gasp turned his smouldering half lidded gaze on her "So nice boobs...question do you get a sore back since they are so big?"

Rias hearing the question wanted to sigh and scream into the pillow she had been warned while he wasn't a pervert by nature he was inexplicitly blunt and crass and had no perception of the meaning personal space, deciding it couldn't hurt to answer, "No I don't get a sore back."

Kaede just nodded "Well I'll have to ask chesty then when or if I see her again, if she doesn't then Tsu-Tsu has the wrong bra size."

Rias hearing that wanted to giggle but held it back and decided to stretch before climbing over Kaede who yet again impressed her by not being drawn in by her body to much the only thing being his lazy half lidded eyes ever so slightly following her as she grabbed her bra and panties from the back of his desk chair.

Kaede being the gentleman he had helped her out and was totally unperturbed by what she said, "You know this is all real right as well as everything else you've experienced so far for a matter of fact."

Kaede although she couldn't see him nodded half-heartedly and lazily and sleepily said "Figured that."

Rias nodded "My names Rias Gremory and I'm a devil."

Kaede again nodded "came to that conclusion last night when I heard your last name Gremory it's from the Ars Goethia one of Solomon's lesser keys."

Rias again continued as she pulled her skirt on "Not only that but I am your master too your mine now...nice to finally meet you Kaede Izanagi."

Kaede once again nodded "huh that explains why you bought me back to life servitude sounds troublesome. Well now we're both changed perhaps we should curtail this conversation until later as we need to somehow explain to my mother what she just saw."

Rias nodded and followed as he headed out of his room.

Later that morning having found out that his mother had set his clock an hour fast was walking to school on time for once going at his usual slow lazy pace looking at everything through his smouldering half lidded eyes was ignoring the comments that were flying all about him the reason being Rias was walking right next to him.

getting to the front of the main building she turned to Kaede "I'll have someone come fetch you at the end of the day."

Kaede nodded a little lazily "Sure whatever have them check my class, the library or the big oak by the tennis courts."

Rias just nodded "I'll tell them that." she then walked away and upstairs.

Kaede meanwhile slowly walked down another hallway giving a lazy wave every now and then to people who greeted him.

Rias making it to the top of the stair heard someone "You seem very certain about him"

Rias looking up saw a girl the same age school uniform, black hair done in a bob cut, red rimmed glasses and purple eyes and significantly smaller breasts "Hello again Rias it's good to see you."

the red head smiled and walked to the edge of the balcony they were on and looked down at the ground floor and in the direction of which Kaede headed "It's good to see you to Sona."

Sona the girl who was leaning against one of the pillars with her arms folded looked down with Rias "I've never seen you take someone on so impulsively what so special about that one."

Rias knowing why smiled "well he has large magical reserve that for sure, outstanding at his martial art the BaGuaZhang and there's something about him."

Sona just looked at her "I see."

At the end of the day Kaede who had managed to skip the last half of calculus having answered all the question he needed in record time surprising his sensei he found himself snoozing happily under the tree while also every now and then waking up and watching the afternoon third year PE class running around and doing other activities.

his concentration on his watching the older girls in bloomers run around was soon broken when he found that the sun he had gotten used to again and enjoying was blocked he looked over and saw some blonde-haired dude he was sure he had seen before but couldn't think of any names to go with the face of said dude. "So, Rias sent you to collect me."

"She did could you please come with me." was all he got in reply.

Making it to the old school building they walked inside and Kaede was surprised when he saw the interior not that he showed other than his usual lazy expression, that was when he saw the white-haired girl "Hey its sister white."

Kiba smiled "Oh I forgot my manners I'm Kiba Yuuto a second year and that eating her chocolate is Koneko Toujo a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research club."

It was then that Koneko looked over at them, Kaede gave a lazy wave "Yo Sister White."

Kiba looked between the two "You know each other?"

Kaede nodded "Kinda she helped Rias and Chesty last night fight off some fallen fella."

Kiba hearing the nickname he had come up with for none other than the vice president of their group choked on his spit while Koneko didn't bat an eye.

Kaede having learned throughout the last two days his senses had enhanced considerably heard running water and saw it was a shower. Shrugging he moved his lazy gaze away and surveyed the room. His gaze then travelled back in the direction of the shower and saw Chesty was standing there "I didn't see you hehehehe so you're the new guy huh it's nice to meet you. My name Akeno and I'm the vice president."

Kaede nodded again half-heartedly before he looked at her chest and before anyone could say anything reached out and with both hands grabbed a boob each "Huh your much bigger than Rias and Tsu-Tsu, tell me do you suffer from a sore back?"

Akeno on the other hand blushed "N-no I don't why."

Kaede hearing that retracted his hands and rubbed the back of his head "hmm that means Tsu-Tsu needs a different sized bra."

Kiba who had been witness near fainted at the crassness and shear blunt comments Kaede just made, while Koneko sighed and kept munching on her chocolate.

It was then Rias came out of the shower "Sorry to keep you waiting I didn't have a chance to shower at your place this morning."

Kaede nodded understanding and lazily drawled "right sure anyway mind explaining a few things."

Rias who at that point moved over to her desk nodded "Before that however I would like to officially welcome you as part of the Occult research club."

Kaede who had slumped down on one of the couches with legs spread wide, his left arm on the chairs armrest while the other was perched along the top of the back rest with his hand hanging lazily over the front near Koneko's head, lazily nodded "comfy couch would make a good bed...Hmm so it's a cover or something right?"

Rias nodded "My how perceptive of you, I was led to believe by most people you were a lay about with a crass mouth and lazy attitude."

Not one to care about what people said about him, Kaede simple waved his right hand lazily "Meh depends who you speak to I suppose." he then paused and looked at the other three occupants in the room "Sister white, Chesty and Princess (Kiba) S'pose your all devils as well."

Rias hearing the nicknames smiled a little while Koneko who hadn't noticed before saw that they shared similar eye colour as well felt a little warm at being called sister by the taller and larger male in the room. Akeno giggled softly behind her hand actually for once finding someone's crass humour enticing and refreshing but also at Kiba's nickname. Kiba on the other hand gave an indignant "HEY!"

Rias nodded after taking in her servant's reactions "Yes and the man from last night and the woman from the night before were both..."

before she could finish Kaede finished for her "Fallen angels and members of the Grigori organisation under the control of the 13 prefects but the most famous are Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue and Tamiel."

Rias and other looked over at Kaede a little astonished when people said he was the definition of a lazy genius they thought they were overrating him a lot, I mean they expected him to be somewhat smart thanks to speaking with Tsubaki and some of his teachers but for him to name eight of the 13 Grigori Cadres off the bat was amazing. Wanting to know how he knew "Yes that's right but how did you know?"

Again, Kaede who was lazily eyeing a couple of squares of chocolate answered distractedly "Anime, Manga and like I said I read Ars Goethia a few years back."

Rias nodded finding the answer sufficient enough "What was it you needed explaining then Kaede?"

Kaede who had been gifted the few squares of chocolate by Koneko since she saw him eyeing it up since he walked in the room, turned his gaze to the ceiling "Well fill in the blanks for me, Yuma or whatever her name is killed me I understand, she told me I should blame God _'ow...note to self to troublesome to say ol'e Bible bashers name...troublesome'_ for giving me a sacred gear...What the hell is a sacred gear?...that's the first blank...I was dead I know I was but before that you appeared and in a flash of red and said somethings to me but before all that I heard you giggling to yourself as if you found my death funny...but that isn't important really so another two blanks is why the laugh and how the hell did you bring me back as a devil. Also one last thing I figured I have various powers, like night vision, understanding and being able to read all types of languages, also my chi is different and allows me to shoot fire from my hands and all round I'm physically stronger than before what other powers do I have...another blank...Also I have a particular routine do as minimal work and effort as possible and sleep the rest of the time so how troublesome is me being your devils servant going to be, Ah that's it I think...man that was tiring...oh and how often are you going to end up in my bed you know for sanities sake I'm going to have to ask that you give a heads up and can you sleep with some form of clothing on, troublesome Haha-chan is so going to make me sit through a counselling session with her." he said all that with a completely lazy and straight face having moved his smouldering half lidded gaze to stare blankly into space.

Rias and the others again were surprised by what he said that and he didn't so much as flinch when he said the big guy upstairs name. Akeno decided to let Rias ponder on some of the other questions she would need to answer "A sacred gear is basically an intense and unique power that's found in a rare few in fact the only people I know who have possessed them are historical figures so your kind of a massive thing around here. Also, the thing is this power can sometimes be so uncontrollable that some have become a threat to those in the underworld."

Kaede who was listening with as much interest as he could muster weakly fist pumped and with no amount of enthusiasm "Woo and I thought being able to channel my chi as a human was cool."

Rias shook her head she had definitely picked an interesting servant he was the epitome of the sin sloth "Kaede can you do a favour and take the pose of the most powerful thing you can think of it can be anything you want. Then close your eyes and think of the part of your body which you feel is the strongest then focus hard on that strength."

Kaede begrudgingly complied and stood up before placing his left hand in his pocket and slouched he then bought his right up and lazily pointed at Rias, before tilting his head to the side and looking at her with his smouldering gaze, he then for some reason felt his right arm tingle, focusing on his outstretched arm he could feel the power building up before his entire arm was engulfed in a green light that lasted about a minute before a red gauntlet was on his arm with a green jewel in the middle bringing his arm in front of his face he slowly twisted it back and forth and moved his fingers "Huh, not really my style...So how do I make it go away."

Rias and the others were a little surprised by his answer but were however interrupted by the jewel flashing **[BOOST!]**

Kaede hearing it looked at it before his eyes widened a fraction "So you increase my power...troublesome."

Rias spoke again "well now you've activated it just think about it going away."

Kaede nodded and sat down and resumed his position on the couch and in the process the gauntlet disappeared. "Next blank?"

Rias nodded "Ah hehe you see I was kinda laughing at how cliché it was that she killed you at sun set and in a park, That and I got a little excited in getting a new member of my tight knit group and hopeful friend."

Kaede was looking at the ceiling again and nodded "Well that makes sense I guess."

Happy that he wasn't upset with her for it and that she should have controlled herself better in said situation Rias continued "we devils have a system called the evil pieces each pureblood devil who comes from one of the 72 pillars is given a set of evil piece which come in the form of chess pieces in which we based it off, So we get 16 pieces naturally the pureblood gets the king piece and she or he has 15 servants, friends, colleagues or whatever you want to call it. We can basically re-incarnate anyone but demigods and other deities. As I said it's based on the game of chess but each piece has a different value and abilities Queens possess all the abilities of the other pieces but the pawn, Rooks are worth 5 pawns and gain superhuman strength the only drawback is that they are slower, Bishops are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities, Knights are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility and lastly Pawns are worth 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns are the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or when given permission. There are other things about the Evil pieces but you don't need to worry about them."

Kaede nodded "Cool so what are you guys?" he lazily gestured at the others.

Akeno giggled behind her hand "Ufufufu I'm Buchou's Queen."

Kiba smiled "I'm a Knight."

Koneko paused with a chocolate halfway to her mouth "Rook"

shifting ever so slightly Kaede nodded and looked at each of them "Okay, fair enough, Cliché much and hmm Ironic. Second to last Blank."

Rias who had opted for sitting on the edge of her desk nodded "I must say your handling this rather well."

shrugging Kaede yawned a little "Sure I mean when everything is explained it makes sense, that and ever since unlocking my Chi about 5 or was it 4 years ago I've been more in tune with my surroundings and I have to admit there have been some shady characters and people I have met with this somewhat dark energy around them reminds me a little of what I'm sensing from you four and eight others that are in the general vicinity."

nodding not sure how to take the fact he could sense Sona and her peerages demonic energy, but then again for her sensing demonic energy was something she had never needed to do since strays, fallen and holy energies and Aura's felt much different. "Okay...as for your question on your abilities well, like you said we have night vision and language, there are a number of generic powers each devil has it's just some need more practice and training than others...You have a firm grasp on elemental magic although I could feel your reserves drop drastically when you used that attack last night although me and Akeno can show you various exercises to help reduce how much magic you use, ah some of the generic abilities are Transportation; that circle I appeared from."

Kaede nodded a little definitely wanting to learn that one as it would cut down on how much walking he would have to do each day. "Binding spell are relatively simple for restraining people, summoning we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, look manipulation you can change how old you look, hair colour, eye colour, I know some female devils enhance their breast size or make them lighter but keep them the same size."

Kaede hearing that nodded _'If only Tsu-Tsu was a devil she could make her boobs bigger and lighter and not worry about a sore back.'_

"Self-Destruct magic- timed explosions, Mind Reading takes a little effort but is kinda good to know, Demonic Bullet basic attack most kings teach their servants in the first day or two, Illusion are fun when messing with a stray devil but I have noticed that they don't seem to work when used on your own servant's right Koneko." Koneko had the decency to look away a little and nibble on a cookie. "Audio-Visual communication, Mind Control altering a person's mind slightly like what the fallen did and lastly a Defensive Barrier."

Kaede sat there for a good 20 minutes with his eyes closed it got to the point that Rias and the others had honestly thought he had fallen asleep that was until he half opened his eyes and lazily spoke "Okay I really want that transportation spell the thought of appearing somewhere without doing any physical movement is too good to pass up oh and the mind control then I can make Soseki-sensei think I was in class when I'll be at the library asleep."

The way he said all of that with a straight face was amazing to behold most people would be jumping up and down wanting to learn. Kaede seeing his opportunity "Last blank."

Rias nodded "*Ahem* well yes being my servant you will be expected to do contracts..."

Kaede who was listening heard the word contract "Troublesome."

Rias smiled "Oh don't make a face like Kaede there not that bad, besides if you work hard it'll pay off in the long run and eventually you may get servants of your own."

Kaede hearing he could possibly get servants of his own slowly pursed his lips together and slowly drawled out "Servants, helpful hmm... _'but that sounds like it would be a long and tiresome path, then let's not forget I would have to go about finding people like Sensei or Tsu-Tsu then remember they have to be female as well and possess amazing racks and have good taste in lingerie'_ he then decided to start mentally listing the pros and cons of actually doing contracts and not just finding another way to get servants or become a high class devil.

In the end "Hmm"

Rias seeing the apprehensive grimace that Kaede got halfway through his thoughts, thought it would be best to mention payment as well any way to tempt him since seducing him didn't seem to work at all "Did I mention the payment you get at the end of each contract."

Kaede who was about ready to answer stopped and looked in her direction and gave her what she hoped was his undivided attention "Clients have to offer something of equal value to the service said devil has completed and that goes to my family's treasury, but seeing as though you are my employees in the eyes of devil laws and society you are paid a percentage of that payment also please keep in mind some of our clientele our very wealthy and pay handsomely if the job is done well."

Kaede if he was one thing he was lazy in everything but when it came to money and his martial arts, moving from his slouched position Kaede lent forward and rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together in front of his face while allowing his eyes to take on a glint which caused Rias to gulp and wonder what beast she had just released "A percentage of the payment you say and how much exactly is this percentage...before you answer Kiba-san, Akeno-san, Sister White how much of a percentage do you get paid?"

Akeno who was a little surprised when he was talking a little differently and more businessy sat a little straighter "I get paid 10-11% dependant on the job."

Kaede nodded and reached into his bag and pulled out an exercise book and pen and opened it showing that it was completely empty and proceeded to write her percentages down. "Kiba?"

Kiba stuttered a bit "The same, but we get around 15% for a successful stray killing."

Nodding again he made note in his book before looking at Koneko who nodded and pointed to Kiba and Akeno, Kaede getting the message nodded and jotted down the numbers before asking "although the jobs vary Akeno how much do you usually get per day and per week, if you're not sure a close estimation is fine."

Akeno nodded and thought for a second "between 24636.14yen (330NZD) & 29861.98 (400NZD) per week but that all depends on how many contracts I get some weeks as well can be a little slower than others and sometimes I get double call outs and have to choose between the two or have Kiba or Koneko cover for me."

Kaede nodded and made a note and looked at Kiba, Kiba seeing this gestured to Akeno "Really I would have to say the same as Akeno-senpai I figured out though we get around 14930.99 (200NZD) for a stray hunt."

Kaede nodded and made another note and looked at Koneko "Same as them Sister White?"

Koneko just nodded "Hai senpai."

Nodding his head, Kaede looked at Rias for a moment "How much do I get paid for not doing any contracts?"

Rias shrugged "I'm sure we can come to an agreement on that figure."

going to a clear page Kaede wrote something down before showing it to Rias _'7478.93yen a week plus whatever I get for a stray hunt and if I decide to cover for one of the others on a busy week.'_

Rias hummed "I'll agree with the 7478.93yen per week but I can offer you 5% for the contract if that's the case and 10% for the stray hunts."

Humming Kaede sat back a bit in the chair "make it 6,1/2% and 12,1/2% and we call it quits."

Smiling Rias had to say this was something she didn't expect she was sure he knew her family could pay a lot more than what he was asking but he was negotiating with her over what her father would call chump change, moving from her perch she walked over and held out her hand "deal."

Kaede almost instantly reverted back to his lazy demeanour making Kiba face palm and Akeno giggle, reaching up he clasped her hand "well pleasure doing business."

it was then Rias released her wings as did everyone else's including Kaedes, Akeno who seemed to always be happy and full of energy giggled "Isn't this exciting your one of us now."

Kaede looked back at his wings "why do I get the feeling learning to fly will be bothersome."

the only reactions he got were some laughter from them. Kaede looking round the room spotted a window seat in an alcove and gave a lazy grin before walking over to it and flopping down positioning himself so his back was against one wall while his right leg was at 90 degrees with his toes touching the opposite wall and his left leg still on the carpeted floor while his arms were behind his head giving a large yawn he looked at them "Well I found my nap spot. If you need me I'm here."

Rias seeing this just smiled and went to her desk while Akeno retreated to the other room which was a kitchen and started to prepare some tea and Kiba began to do his homework while Koneko continued snacking.

a few hours later Kaede who had been in a blissful slumber the entire time with the exception of when he was offered a cup of tea by Akeno who woke him with a light electrical shock to his side was jostled awake at the sound of his ring tone which also caught the attention of the others.

Kaede grabbing his phone answered the call and in his usual lazy tone "Haha-chan, what's up?"

"Where are you it's nearly seven and dinners almost ready."

Kaede sighed and looked at his wrist watch and saw it was in fact 5 to 7, decided to answer somewhat truthfully "I'm at a club meeting that I decided to join after a little bit of persuasion."

"Club...Oh honey that's great you're finally branching out of your zone, you must invite them over for dinner at some stage."

Kaede reading between the lines sighed and looked at the others "Mum wants to know if you guys would like to come around for dinner sometime?"

Rias nodded "I'm alright with it."

"Ufufufu sounds like fun."

"sound cool dude."

"sounds totally rad."

Kaede nodded "they said they would love to. What day were you thinking?"

"Oh, um how about this Wednesday at seven O'clock."

Kaede who had turned his phone onto speaker looked at them "You guys good with that."

Rias nodded and answered for all of them "We would love to come around on Wednesday."

Kaedes mother hearing the wrong voice answer realised she was on speaker "Oh I didn't realise I was on speaker, well then I can't wait to meet all of Kaede's new friends, Ooohh I'll have to invite Tsubaki-chan over as well."

Kaede hearing that sighed apparently she hadn't cooled off over the weekend and was still mad at him for reasons unknown to him "Sure you do that. I'll see you in a little while alright."

"Okay dear bye, bye."

Kaede hit the end call button and pocketed his phone and stood and lazily stretched before slouching his way out towards the exit "Well I guess I'll be stopping by tomorrow...man that was a good napping spot. wonder what's for dinner tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking down one of the empty streets Kaede groaned and lazily turned not changing his expression at all staying with his ever present smouldering half lidded bored gaze and slouch posture with his hands in his pockets, he felt the same thing he felt when he met the male fallen and when Yuma transformed, after turning he saw a busty woman walking towards him, before she could say anything "Huh question do you suffer from a sore back?"

the fallen angel being caught off guard by the question looked at him strangely "What no... wait hold on your that guy Raynare was supposed of killed how are you alive."

Kaede shrugged "Oh you know how everyone else survives a spear to the chest I was reincarnated as a devil how else."

The fallen nodded "Well in that case I'm Kalawarner and I have been ordered to destroy you."

Not one to show a reaction to anything because it involved way too much effort Kaede shrugged "well isn't that nice, is there a chance you can let me go and we forget we even saw each other."

Kalawarner who had been watching him was surprised he managed to say that with a straight face "Sorry no can do...Now that I think about it Raynare was right your pretty hot."

"Thanks, I guess" was all he said in reply before removing his right hand and having it become engulfed in a bright green light "Well might as well try and fight with my sacred gear. Ready when you are."

Kalawarner seeing the red gauntlet that covered arm and hand completely looked a little put off "Is that a sacred gear, well actually on second thought I have better things to do...S'pose I'll see you round another time."

Shrugging Kaede watched as Kalawarner took off into the air. Continuing Kaede made it all the way home without incident for which he was thankful for.

The next day going through the same morning routine as every other day get woken up by his mother, have breakfast while walking out the door.

Making his way to school Kaede heard a yelp and turned only to see a white panty clad bum in the air belonging to a blonde-haired girl in a Nun's outfit _'troublesome, just walk away and your life will be so much quieter for it as well, she troubles just keep...dammit if mother ever found out I would be so dead.'_ after having his internal battle Kaede stopped and turned only to see the girl had gotten to her feet.

the girl seeing Kaede had stopped asked "Ano I'm sorry but I'm a little bit lost you think you could help me out."

Kaede nodded "Your looking for the church aren't you."

The girl nodded clearly surprised that he knew she was looking for the church "Yes how'd you know."

sighing _'this girl.'_ he then pointed at her clothing "Your wearing Nun's clothing and you look like you're from outta town _'more like different continent'_...Anyway if you go down that road and keep heading in the direction of that hill you'll come across it soon enough, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to school before I get a detention for being late."

The girl nodded and smiled "Oh thank you very much."

Kaede lazily waved when he heard a kid start crying which wasn't so weird since it was a park and kids were crying all the time because they fell over, turning his head slightly to make sure an adult was looking into it Kaede was surprised to see the Nun knelt down next to the little boy, Kaede then watched as her hands glowed green and the cut on the boy's knee disappeared completely.

Kaede seeing enough decided to head out again _'Should probably inform Rias that the Fallen Angels have a sacred gear as well.'_

Going to morning classes as usual Kaede during morning break moseyed on over to the Old school building and found thier person he was looking for as well as Akeno. Moving over to the window seat Kaede relaxed a bit "A Sister of the Church is in town seems the fallen are bringing in reinforcements."

Rias who was sipping on a cup of tea nodded "Oh and how do you know that."

Kaede shrugged "I was on my way to school and she asked for directions, I may or may not have sent her through one of the rougher neighbourhoods to get to the church...She has a sacred gear that heals peoples."

Rias nodded "I see...thank you for telling me."

nodding Kaede shuffled in his spot and got comfortable and closed his eyes intent on taking a nap before the next two classes.

At the end of the day Kaede decided to flick his mum a text telling her he may be late and if she could leave his dinner in the oven, instead of sitting in the window seat since he had only just noticed that an incredible chill was coming from the window he was sitting on the couch managing to take up most of said couch but leaving enough for Koneko to sit comfortably if she were there that is.

Kaede who was in a state of half asleep and half-awake was almost startled when Akeno appeared from up behind the couch "Mmm better luck next time Chesty."

"Aw I wanted to see you surprised at least." whined Akeno but she soon turned her attention to the door along with Kaede albeit lazily.

It was then that Rias walked in "Oh you two are still here I thought you had gone home for the day."

Akeno shook her head "We just received a message from the Archduke."

Being a little surprised Rias folded her arms under her breasts "The Archduke what could he want."

"It was urgent a stray devil has been causing trouble nearby" was her answer with a somewhat serious face, which in turn made Rias frown as well.

Kaede who was still sitting there lazily reached out to the table and grabbed a donut that Koneko hadn't eaten "So that's what that foul energy was...interesting."

Rias hearing that looked at Kaede and leaned over the back of the couch giving Kaede an eyeful "You can sense it?"

Nodding and taking a bite of the chocolate covered treat he nodded "I guess, it sorts of feels like us but instead of dark and ominous, foul and corrupted."

Patting Kaede on the head get a content hmm from the slightly younger male at being praised "Good boy do you know where it is."

pausing in his donut consumption he tilted his head towards the window and looked out with a half-lidded gaze "outskirts of the suburban area in the east."

Rias smiled and straightened up "Akeno please contact Koneko and Kiba."

A little later Kaede found himself walking through a park covered in trees heading to an old abandoned building _'cliché but digging the choice of setting. Hmm those movie and manga guys have to have a relation in the supernatural.'_

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Kiba who thought he should enlighten his male comrade on what a stray devil was, which Kaede was thankful for even if he didn't show it. "Stray devils start out as devil's servants like us, every once in a while, a servant rebels against their master in a bid for freedom. Then they become strays."

Akeno who was close smiled as she looked at Kaede who was still his usual lazy and indifferent self "this stray has been tricking people into that abandoned house and eating them."

Running his right hand through his white hair Kaede breathed out heavily in exasperation "strange tastes but who am I to judge."

Akeno giggled at his answer as did Rias whose was silent, Kiba smiled and Koneko managed to keep a straight face, Akeno finishing giggling at his jibe "the job tonight shouldn't be too difficult just find the beast and kill it."

Slumping his shoulders Kaede nodded "Right you sure you didn't get that line from a movie or something cause that's what they all say right before some unlucky sod ends up running after the target and I refuse to be that unlucky sod."

Rias shook her head "No, no you won't be that, Kiba usually does that since he's the fastest."

Kiba nodded "Right, but remember these monsters are pure evil they don't care about anything or anyone other than their own selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness."

looking round him Kaede nodded "Sure, so are you hinting at that their bodies become corrupt as well as their energy."

Kiba just nodded. Koneko opening the door to the building allowed them all in Rias who was just in front of them spoke without looking back "Kaede."

"Sup Buchou." was all he said getting an unseen eye roll and smile from said person who for some reason found his laziness to be endearing

"I take it your familiar with chess correct." was the immediate answer.

Kaede rubbing the back of his head nodded "Yeah, Sensei before he died made me play it and Tsu-Tsu always makes me play her since she can't beat me."

Rias nodding may have found a new chess playing partner "Remember what I said yesterday about all of us being assigned various pieces." all she got was a grunt in response "Good So you understand that as the master I'm the king, the queen is my second the horse is my knight, the rook is my tank, Bishop as my clergyman and pawn as my foot soldier. Like I said yesterday devils with titles and nobility grant the characteristic of these pieces to each one of their servants."

Kaede nodded "right and here I thought you were going to add some additional information...Oh hold on you never did tell me what I am."

Rias smiled "My pawn."

"How many?" was his immediate reply.

Rias hummed "all eight and six of them mutated when they began to merge with your body. Needless to say, I am expecting massive things from you Kaede dearest."

raising an eye brow at the last bit Kaede half-heartedly raised his fist in the air "Whoo I'm special...oh man you expect things and that involves me working doesn't it."

Rias nodded taking some satisfaction in his squirming "I would like for you to watch this fight and see how devils fight."

"Sure, less work the better. Sister White you sense that." said Kaede as he turned his lazy gaze to a darker part of the room that had a few broken pillars that were doing an amazing job at obscuring their vision.

nodding and getting into her fighting stance Koneko nodded "It's here."

it was then they heard a sickening voice call out _**"Now what could that foul faecal smell be... Mmm something smells quite delicious as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter!"**_

Kaede seeing her come around from behind the pillar "Well isn't she a fugly bitch."

Not one to take an insult or stand being in the presence of being such as this stray "Visor you wretched being you betrayed your master and fellow devils, to run away and fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you...Your sins are worthy of being placed in the deepest pits of hell. In the name of the Marquee Gremory come and meet your death."

Having gotten bored with her speech Visor looked at her with unimpressed eyes _**"Oh give it a rest you little slut you always have had it in for me...Oh I bet your just jealous that you'll never have breasts like mine hehehehe"**_

Kaede dropped his head "Huh never thought this would happen, but she does have a point her breasts are rather nice not as big as Buchou. But she's still fugly. Kiba you weren't kidding were you."

Kiba chuckled "Nah ah."

It was then that Visor who was laughing and making lewd noises as she fondled herself created magic circles around her nipples and fired something from them. Kaede seeing it coming lazily dodged round the twin streams having undergone harder training with his sensei looked at the wall that got hit "Acid huh well would hate to be her baby or lover."

It was then Rias who was close by shouted out Kiba's name, Kiba hearing his name nodded and drew his sword and charged Visor.

Kaede rose an eye brow when he saw Kiba disappear but with his chi could sense where he was and shrugged "You weren't kidding when you said Knights were fast Buchou."

Kaede following Kiba with his sensing watched as Visors monster arms disconnected from her body making her scream and writhe in pain. He then saw Koneko step forward pretty much right in front Visor making him humph "even with her Rook abilities she will still take some damage."

He then watched as Visor morphed into a more hideous creature "Just when you thought she couldn't get any more fuglier. Hey Sister White you don't know what's been in her second mouth be careful in there." he finished right as she was engulfed into the torso length mouth of Visor.

Rias who knew she shouldn't be surprised with Kaede's attitude sighed at his comments "Okay now watch."

Kaede still watching the ensuing fight with a lazy but vested interest, watched with his ever smouldering gaze as Koneko forced opened Visors mouth revealing that her clothing had been somewhat destroyed by nearly being swallowed "She's going to need a new uniform and who knew she would wear such and innocent ensemble underneath pale yellow nice touch."

Rias sighed at his cementation "told you she wouldn't be scratched."

Kaede shrugged and quietly snickered as Koneko spoke up as she punched Visor across the room "See you on the flip side." Seeing her punch, the something like 3x her own size, sized creature across the room Kaede made a mental note not to piss her off anytime soon.

he then heard Rias call out Akeno's name, who started smiling and walking forward with her eyes closed "oh is it my turn already, how exciting I so love this game we play Hehehehe"

As she was walking forward Kaede felt a spike in energy come from behind him, turning lazily he saw one of visors severed limbs heading for Rias's back. Sighing and hold his left hand out he "Rias duck a second."

Rias who heard him turned and saw the hand flying towards her ducked out the way before it came to her and Kaede sighed again "Haruhāru" as he finished a small ball of fire the size of his palm shot forth and enveloped the severed limb turning it to ash he then turned to the other limb "It would be troublesome if you tried anything as well so Haruhāru!" shooting another fire ball he turned the other severed limb to ash as well.

Walking over to Rias he held out his hand and helped her up off the ground "Thanks for that Kaede"

Kaede shrugged "Meh what sort of foot soldier would I be if I let my king die so early on."

Rias annoyed with Visor spoke to Akeno who had paused in her advancement on Visor "Akeno please finish her off."

Akeno at that point gained an all too sweet smile as she spoke with a sadistic tone "I've got news, you're not the only one who likes to play rough you know. So how about you and I have some fun." she then started to allow yellow lightning spark between her fingers and between both hands.

Kaede who was a little interested well as interested as he could be listened and allowed Rias to actually give her spiel for Akeno this time "Akeno she's my queen her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces she simply unbeatable."

Kaede almost laughed at that and decided to mess around a little "Careful honey someone may just want to prove your theory wrong."

Rias just gave him an incredulous look "You know what I mean."

Akeno meanwhile was having a bit too much fun "Tough girl not ready to give up yet, goody I get to play some more." as she said that she sent a large beam of lightning at Visor frying her.

Rias who was about continue speaking was cut off by Kaede "Shit she's a sadist I can see the blush from here she's getting off on this shit...who knew she was into S&M."

After he finished he heard Akeno comment she was getting hot and that she hoped it felt as good for Visor as it did for her.

Kaede simply shrugged he was down with it who cared she was into that stuff as long as he didn't find himself tied to a bed or something else he was fine with it, he then heard Rias tell Akeno to finish off. Which was followed by Akeno whining a little.

he then watched as Rias went forward and asked if Visor had any last words which if she did he never heard them, the next thing he knew was Rias fired a black with red outlined energy at the creature on the ground and then nothing just a scorched patch of ground. "Hey princess remind me not to piss of Buchojou-sama off."

Kiba hearing that nodded and lightly slapped him on the back "duly noted and stop calling me princess!"

Akeno hearing Kaede giggled behind her hand with a mischievous look in her eyes at the Buchojou-sama jibe at Rias's title, Koneko not that it was visible allowed her lips to curl up ever so slightly while Rias pouted at the moniker.

Later that night about 8:00pm in the evening Kaede found himself inside a glowing red circle that Rias and Akeno explained was a transportation circle that he could now freely use thanks to the mark of the house of Gremory on his hand that he got the night before. As the light of the circle got brighter he gave a lazy two finger salute, the reason he was in the circle and giving the salute was easy somehow Rias managed to twist his arm into covering a contract that was meant for Koneko but she was coincidentally double booked.

Kaede soon found himself outside a house, which he assumed was the clients place and slowly slouched his way to the front door grumbling about annoying red heads threatening to appear in his bed again and spread rumours that he was romantically involved with her, normally he would be sweet or not bothered by something as petty as a rumour but this particular one would no doubt end in catastrophe mainly being he wouldn't be able to sleep through classes or any of the breaks so in this one instance he gave into her and accepted the job.

Coming to the front door Kaede frowned slightly as he found the door open, stepping through he called out lazily not bothering to take off his shoes he's a devil he shouldn't have to worry himself with such a mundane act such as that, "Hello their Devils services here, is anyone home." Shrugging to himself as he walked through the door way he shivered slightly and got a feeling of dread wash over him _'feels just like when I saw that blonde's holy cross necklace... troublesome.'_

Walking down the corridor Kaede came to the entrance way to what he assumed was the living room but frowned when he looked around and saw blood pooling on the ground while the corpse said blood belonged to was hung upside down and mutilated, he then saw on the same wall next to the corpse was writing done in the man's blood 'Punishment of the Wicked', the whole time Kaede didn't even bat an eye lid he had seen death before his sensei in his infinite wisdom had taken him to the scene of a murder where Kaede saw the dead body of a man who had been shot to pieces by a shotgun, he had also been given a rabbit to look after and keep at the dojo only, after a year of nurturing the animal his sensei had ordered him to kill the creature, if he complied he would continue to be taught if he refused however his sensei would have refused to teach him anymore.

he then looked left when he heard a man speak up from his position on one of the couches "Punish the wicked, words to live by...Yes wise words indeed to heed from a holy man haha." the man finishing looked over his shoulder and gave a Kaede a sick twisted grin.

Kaede just rose an eyebrow as the obvious priest stood up and walked around the couch until he was standing near Kaede "Well, well you just walked into the wrong house my friend, Freed Selzen here at your service" he said with a bow, he then broke into a jig which semi amused Kaede to which he just listened as Freed continued "And you must be the sad little pussy devil ass this holy priest is going to exorcise."

Kaede grunted "being exorcised seems like way too much effort and I'm pretty sure my mother and Tsu-Tsu would drag my sorry ass back from the underworld just to kill me again."

Freed just laughed and gave Kaede an evil look "Yep and I work for a certain devil purging organisation you may have heard of..."

Kaede motioning with his head at the corpse as he slowly backed away wanting to keep some semblance of distance between himself and the deranged exorcist "So your handy work then."

Freed nodded with his hands behind his back "Summoning you was prove he was done being human" he then looked at the dead body "End of the line sinner..." he then turned his attention back to Kaede "So I had to chop him up into little itty bitty pieces, putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would cry out to them is my job" at this point he grabbed out his gun and what looked like a sword hilt right before a white blade of light appeared "And no one is better than me"

Kaede seeing the sword and gun sighed "troublesome" and kept backing up as Freed pointed the sword at him.

Freed pointing his sword grinned manically "First I'm going to carve out your evil heart with my heavenly blade then my lovely righteous gun I'm going to blow off your face. HOW DOES THAT SOUND DEVIL!" As he said that he pulled a crazed face and jumped at Kaede.

Kaede seeing this deftly albeit lazily dodged to the left avoiding the sword and gun shot that he fired at his legs making Freed gain an annoyed look, Kaede on the other hand still had his hands in his pockets with his slouched posture "you know attacks like that won't work right."

Freed not listening charged again and swung his sword a few times as well as fired his gun but each time Kaede lazily dodged each swipe at him making Freed become increasingly more agitated. Kaede who was looking lazily at Freed tilted his head to the side as he saw the blonde nun enter the room right before she screamed alerting Freed that she was behind him "Asia what are you doing here, have you done the barrier yet?"

Asia who was looking at the dead corpse shocked was struggling to form a sentence managed to gasp out "Don't do this."

Freed hearing that laughed "Oh right a newbie, I think it is time you learned this is what the job is my dear, we dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil devils."

It was then that Asia turned and looked shocked when she saw Kaede who she recognised as the nice man who told her the directions on how to get to the church "No it can't be."

Kaede gave a lazy wave before holstering his hand and said in an equally lazy tone "Yo I'm a devil nice t'meet'cha Asia was it."

Asia seeing the nice boy from the other day being a devil looked torn, it was then Freed seeing a lapse in Kaedes concentration fired a shot and nailed Kaede in the shoulder making him stagger back and clutch his shoulder in pain "Oi that hurt you fucker."

Freed smiled at seeing him bleed "Not that this was heart-warming or anything but Asia you realise you can never be friends with him right the fallen angels demand it that we have no interaction." freed finishing lunged at Kaede who just stepped around the blade and planted a knee in Freed gut winding him and making him fall to his knees.

Kaede seeing this backed away but was surprised to see that Asia had feinted and was on the floor and that a red transportation circle appeared in front of him, Kaede to his surprise found freed had recovered quicker than intended and being distracted long enough for Freed to charge again only to watch as Kiba appeared and blocked the attack with his own sword "Heya Kaede thought you could use a hand."

Kaede then saw Akeno come through the circle and comment on the mess in the room, while Koneko stated the obvious that of Freed being an exorcist. Kaede who was feeling the effects of the bullet kicking in sat himself down "Cool you guys can handle him."

Freed jumping away from Kiba laughed happily "Hell yeah now we got ourselves a good ole fashion gang bang."

Kaede hearing that mutter "vulgar"

Kiba responding to Freed with his sword still drawn "Sorry to disappoint but he's one of us."

Freed smiling still "Oh I far from disappointed trust me..." he then lent forward getting ready to charge "So what's the deal he's the pitcher and you're the catcher."

"You know for a priest you sure are vulgar." was Kibas only reply.

Kaede hearing that gave an indignant yet lazy retort "Hey I like Boobs I'll have you know."

Koneko hearing that muttered "pervert". While Akeno giggled "Ara, I'll I have to remember that Kaede-kun."

Freed hearing Kiba snorted "what are you the impiety police, come on get off your high horse douche bag, hunting your kind is my only concern."

Akeno hearing that opened her eyes that seemed to be smiling while they were closed and gave Freed a half-lidded stare as she bought her hand to her mouth "My, this guy is certainly a piece of work."

Freed hearing her smiled and blushed "And you my dear are a hot piece of ass, oh those eyes are killing me... aha there's nothing I lust after more than a sexy devil bitch."

It was then Kaede heard Rias and she seemed a little pissed judging by her tone "If you want it come and get it..." which was followed by her black and red energy attack he still didn't know the name of. It made Freed go somewhere he wasn't quite sure "although I'm not sure you could handle it. Nobody hurts one of my servants."

Kaede sitting there stood himself up "As much as the panty shot from down there was enjoyable, it would be ungentlemanly if I allowed my Ojou-sama to fight for me. So, ack..." Kaede standing unfortunately doubled over and threw up some blood before standing straight up again getting a worried look from Rias.

Freed who had dodged the attack was still smiling "Well, well look who decided to show their tits, don't get ahead of yourself though cause I'm pretty sure I just hurt him."

Rias who turned slightly and supported Kaedes weight a little "It's alright now I'm here."

Kaede shrugged his good shoulder before smirking "make sure you're ready to catch me in a second" as he finished he lowered his arm from clutching his wound and used his enhanced devil body and surged forward before thrusting out his palm on his good right arm "Hey Freeda this may sting, hope you enjoy my parting gift."

While he charged forward he missed the look of concern flash across Rias's face. Kaede then like before slid through Freeds guard and delivered a Chi enhanced palm strike to his stomach which combined with devils strength launched Freed into the wall on the other side of the room, Kaede soon found himself stumbling only to feel his body supported and a hand cupping his chin, looking up he saw Rias "Look at how hurt you are Kaede, I'm the one whose sorry I sent you into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea, there was a barrier in place until a moment ago so we didn't even realise"

It was then he felt himself being lift and found himself draped over Koneko's shoulder "Hehe Sister white it's unnerving how strong you are you know that." he then found himself with the others disappearing in the magic circle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

back at the club room

Kaede finding himself back in the clubroom sighed and went to sit on one of the couches but found himself being dragged into another room which coincidentally was a shower room. Raising an eyebrow Kaede sighed "I can't lift my arm so you're going to have to help me out."

Rias who had dragged Kaede into the shower room nodded "I thought as much. Really Kaede I thought you of all people would avoid being hurt."

Kaede shrugged his good shoulder, before rubbing his head "Meh I didn't think ah Asta, no Amita, no, no oh wait Asia, yeah Asia, I didn't think she would be with the loony priest I thought she would be hold up safely in church under heavy guard." As he finished he found that all his clothing below his waist had disappeared and was in a pile behind Rias who hadn't batted an eye at being in line with his penis.

he then winced as she all of a sudden took hold of his bad arm and yanked upward "This may hurt."

Kaede merely grunted in pain and lazily muttered "Son of a bitch."

Rias hearing his uncaring mutter shook her head and lifted off his shirt and blazer he was wearing, leaving him in his birthday suit. Kaede being in said position sighed and lowered his arm and didn't even bother to hide his manliness from sight and stood there unaffected by the sight of a now naked Rias who had removed her clothing.

Kaede while he was standing there watched as she walked behind him and held him close and started to heal his wound "So Buchojou-sama (Young President lady) you haven't magically modified your breasts to make them bigger or lighter, right?"

Rias hearing the question blushed a little but stated rather proudly "No, no these are all natural...why."

Kaede who was for lack of better term being spooned made no indication via body movement "Nice, so if female devils use said magic to enhance their boobs, does that mean the males have made their Deep-V-diver bigger?"

Rias who was still holding him blushed as she picked up on what he was talking about "I-I wouldn't have a clue..." she then glanced down and blushed a little more as she hadn't really taken much notice of it before muttered "you have no worries in that department."

Kaede who wasn't really paying attention and was more thinking about what sort of nasty things he could do with hers and Akeno's breasts turned his head slightly so that their noses were nearly touching as were their lips "Huh you say something Buchojou-sama."

Rias shook her head "No I didn't say anything." Kaede nodded.

Kaede then felt her move away from him, looking down he saw that his shoulder was pretty much healed and he only had a shallow cut that would heal on its own in a couple of days. "Thank you Rias-sama." he drawled out lazily as he moved over to the shower mixer and turned the knob and sighed as he felt the warm water cascade over his body, easing his tensed and bunched up muscles from where he had his scuffle with Freed.

Reaching up he directed the shower head just that he could comfortably lean against the wall, looking at Rias who was standing there he sighed not really caring that she was looking at his naked body having on multiple occasions been to a mixed gender hot springs "If you want you can join me, but then I don't care either way." if he were honest he was sure that Rias would flat out refuse and start getting changed again that was until he noted that she had some blood on her chest from where she pressed up against his body showing that his wound had been a through and through.

To his surprise she walked under the stream of water with him and started washing herself off, for reasons unknown to himself Kaede reached out with a sponge that was on a nearby shelf and started to clear off the blood much to Rias shock, Kaede who somehow managed to still look utterly lazy in the act of washing her breasts asked in a tone that was a mix between bored, worried and tired "Ah I don't have to worry about a demonic brother or parent learning of this do I because it would be more trouble than it's worth."

Rias who was silently enjoying what he was doing shook her head "No, no my family won't hear of this."

Kaede sighed almost relieved "That's a relief. So that Freed fella is he like the fallen but only human his falling being booted out of the church and serving the fallen?"

"Yes that's correct Kaede, so from now on I want you to be more careful and stay away from them if you can." was Rias reply as she leaned forward and hugged him shocking Kaede slightly, Kaede who if he were being honest did find Rias attractive and hell if he became a high class devil he could get his own harem to do his bidding, breathing in deeply he hugged her back slightly but at the same time knocked the shower mixer turning the water off _'Tsu-Tsu may get mad but hey she threw all my advances back in my face when we were younger I think I deserve this.'_ he then rested his head on top of Rias's.

Rias who surprised herself with hugging Kaede was about to pull back but found that he had actually made the effort and hugged her back something she hadn't banked on hell at this point in her life she didn't see any man romantically at all thanks to certain circumstances that she wished not to talk or think about, but there was just something about Kaede that made her feel comfortable happy even to be around him and if what Tsubaki had told her was true then he wasn't that much younger only a few months. She then felt his chin rest on her head and almost let out a sigh of content, she had imagined that this is what love was being enveloped by the one she loved and feeling protected.

Kaede not hearing Rias sigh let his arms drop and lifted his head "Ah Rias it's getting a little cold can we get changed."

Rias hearing that nodded and couldn't help but agree as he let go she herself felt the slight cold breeze attack her skin. "That's a clever idea."

they were soon redressed in their clothing and sitting in the main room on the couches Kaede was actually surprised that as he sat down Akeno appeared and placed her hand over the hole in his blazer and shirt before a small circle appeared, after a moment it went away and it revealed a newly fixed shirt and blazer, Kaede who was nearly letting his eyes droop from being tired mumbled "that's a good trick I was wondering what to say to Haha-chan when she saw it."

Akeno just giggled a little and Kaede sighed and created a transportation circle that he had set to appear down the road from his place "Well I should get home, so good night." with that he vanished from the room.

the Next day.

Kaede who was not really wanting to go to school left the house as normal with a change of civvies which was a black and grey spotted circle collared t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with two belts that weren't in the belt loops on his left hip allowing them to hang down a little, deciding to spend the day idly mooching about town and the park Kaede found himself indulging playing a few games at the arcade, getting take out from Adrenaline Central which was a little like Burger King and his favourite activity sleeping on benches in the sun. while walking around town Kaede noticed more like wished he hadn't seen Asia and made a note to avoid her as it would be to troublesome and annoying to get involved.

He soon found himself lying on a park bench by a man-made pond tossing bread crumbs to the ducks when he saw someone he thought he wouldn't see again appear floating above the pond "Aw hey lover boy, ya miss me."

Kaede who was sitting now looked bored "Hmm I have one question well actually two" he said holding up two fingers with the back of his hand facing her.

Raynare raising an eyebrow nodded "I suppose I'll bite during our loving reunion."

Nodding "Is it Raynare or Yuma? because you told me Yuma and the other fallen Kalawerner I think said it was Raynare, it's kind of been bugging me."

Raynare hearing the question face palmed "Really that was one of the questions...argh fine just for you sweetums it's Raynare, what's the other question."

Kaede nodded "Cool, right this question has been bothering me since I first saw this form of yours, Does your back ache?"

Raynare hearing another stupid question sighed and floated over until she was sat next to Kaede "A little why?"

Kaede simply pursed his lips "Huh you know devil woman use body modification magic to make their boobs lighter right, do fallen angels have the same thing."

Raynare hearing that had her eyes widen "So that's how the Red-haired bitch can keep a smile on her face with those huge tits."

Kaede shook his head and slipped a hand under one of her shoulder guards and started kneading the muscle making her sigh "Nah those babies all natural and untampered with."

Raynare who was content at the moment shot Kaede a dirty side look and playfully pouted "Oh Kaede only one date and you're already cheating on me bad boyfriend."

snorting Kaede shook his head "So why'd you seek me out Nare-chan."

Raynare hearing the shortened name sighed in annoyance "argh Asia ran away and I've been looking for her all day, then I saw you and thought I would say hey and try and get a flicker of emotion other than bored or tried to surface so you haven't seen her have you."

nodding he simply waved his hand "Sure did last I saw she was looking around clueless and lost in the middle of the mall, but before that I have two serious questions now."

Raynare noting the change in voice tone nodded "Which fallen prefect ordered my killing."

"Azazel-sama."

"And he gave them to you directly" was Kaede immediate response.

Raynare shook her head "No Kokabiel-sama gave them to us on behalf of Azazel-sama. Why?" said Raynare not quite sure where he was going with it.

Kaede sighed "Well from what I've learnt about Azazel he withdrew the Fallen Angels first during the great war and has been suing for peace with the other two factions, that and apparently he likes to _study_ and _collect_ sacred gear users not _kill_ them." he said stressing the words study, collect and kill to drive his point home.

Raynare nodded as that was basic common knowledge, Kaede continued on "And in regard to Kokabiel he has been at the forefront of every push and argument going for restarting the great war, correct and I'm not sure if I'm right in saying this but he most likely challenges Azazel's decisions at every turn and is a battle cray cray fool who would like to flaunt his superiority over others, right."

Again, Raynare nodded still not quite sure where Kaede was going with this conversation. "Look enough with the guessing game already."

Sighing Kaede took a breath "is it safe to assume your original orders from Azazel were to observe and possibly lure me to join the fallen angels..." he got a nod "and mysteriously out of nowhere the peaceful mission you were assigned turned into an execution order for someone I might add had no idea about the supernatural and had no intention or thoughts about accessing a sacred gear of which he knew nothing of and furthermore Kokabiel delivered you the altered orders himself again why would a cadre class bother himself..." he then saw a look of dawning come over Raynares face as she started to realise what he was getting at. Pushing on he continued "And if Kokabiel is the war hungry person I am led to believe then what better way to start something than have some fallen kill a sacred gear user on devil territory which I should add belongs to Rias Gremory heiress to the Gremory title and younger sister to the Maou Lucifer, also let's not forget about the holy Nun of the church your hunting down right now let me guess you've been ordered to do something to her as well right."

Raynare looking at Kaede swallowed a dry lump that was forming in her throat "I-I understand we've, I've been played."

nodded he rubbed the top of her thigh "there is one way to verify that you know, make a call contact HQ and make sure it is Azazel or someone other than Kokabiel."

Raynare nodded and created a small circle in her hand that then had a picture appear of a woman with similar looks to Raynare but her body was a lot more seductive and she had 12 wings out on display, Raynare seeing the woman smiled "Penemue Haha-chan can I ask you something?"

Kaede hearing the name very nearly feinted he was sat next to the daughter of one of the prefects of the Grigori and let's not forget he dated her momentarily as well scooted away a little but still so he could see.

the woman on the screen turned and smiled "Oh hello Ray dear how's your mission going?"

Raynare sighed "Well that's the thing Did Azazel-sama change the orders to terminating Kaede Izanagi?"

Penemue frowned "Of course not silly Azazel-baka wants Kaede to join him hence why he sent you why do you ask?"

"Because Kokabiel the other week told us Azazel-sama changed the orders to kill and that we were to pick up the nun Asia Argento and use the sacred gear extraction device on her." was Raynares reply

Penemue although panicked "Is Kaede alright did you follow those orders and whatever you do, do not harm that girl."

Raynare seeing her mother freak a little sighed sadly "Well I started to date Kaede-kun to get close to him and fulfil Azazel-sama's orders and I really started to like him, but then I k-killed him and I promise the girl won't be harmed."

Penemue hearing she killed Kaede sighed "I'm sorry dear it can't be helped..."

Kaede who heard them snorted "You forgot to mention that I was reincarnated by Rias Gremory as a devil wielding the boosted gear of the red dragon and the one who just so happened point out that you were being taken for a fool...Oh and it is nice to meet you Penemue-sama your daughter was absolutely great to date for the short time we did and I couldn't be that bad since she's wearing the earrings I bought her still."

Penemue hearing that went wide eyed and smiled mischievously "So he's a devil-kun now under the Maous sister and he bought you earrings am I to expect a relationship like Shemhazai and Nina Focalor."

Raynare sputtered but Kaede intervened "Nah any feelings unfortunately died when she killed me but I have no worries in being friends with her though."

Penemue hearing pouted "Oh poo, I wanted some grandbabies to spoil, Raynare you promised me grandbabies!"

at that point Kaede spoke again "I have a deal we can make here if you want in regard to this little incident and everything, knowing my master she will make her move within the next three days, what I propose is that if you turn Asia Argento over and place her in our custody you'll be allowed to leave our territory unharmed and in peace. besides while she may have been excommunicated that could also be a well-placed rumour or ruse created by the church in hopes of planting a spy in both of our ranks for a short period and seeing as though this is devil territory it would be best if she were under our watch."

Penemue pursed her lips a second and sat down in her chair that was nearby "I believe I can agree to those demands and I know Azazel will as well, as for Kokabiel well let's just say when I get my hands on him for using my baby girl he won't know what hit him, Ray you and your team are to hand custody of Asia over to Rias through Kaede as I trust him somewhat and your to return to HQ and disband the stray exorcist Dohanseek most likely hired."

Raynare nodded "Will do I'll see you later then" she then ended the call and looked at Kaede who was standing up in his usual slouched posture "I'll go and tell the others what the plans are now."

Kaede nodded "Yeah sure, I suppose I should tell Ole Rias about this deal I pulled outta my ass and made with your mother."

Raynare nodded and was about to fly off when she saw Kaede holding out his hand "I meant what I said before... So, friends?"

Smiling the young fallen girl nodded "Sure friends" and clasped his hand. after that the two parted ways to tell what had happened to the relevant people.

Kaede walking into the club room in his civvies found Rias was at her desk, Kiba sipping tea, Koneko eating a donut and Akeno was Ah she was in the kitchen he hoped, slouching his way over he sat down and proceed to lay out flat which ended with his head on Konekos lap making her raise an eye brow at him, Kaede waved her off "relax, oh guess what Buchou."

Rias who was reading something looked up and looked at the two look a likes "what?"

Kaede sighed and drawled out "ran into a fallen angel..." he then saw her face morph into a scowl, waving his hand dismissively he continued "nothing bad happened we just talked she was looking for the Nun who did a runner, any who we got talking turns out she and the others were played by Kokabiel, she even verified it with her mother Penemue the Grigori cadre of all people she seemed nice enough on the video chat...anyway made a deal cause let's face it I saw the way you were looking at Asia you want her as a servant because of her sacred gear so my deal was they give her to us in return they get to leave in peace without worry of us trying to kill them, oh and the trade is happening in three days."

As he finished with a lazy and smug smile. He was then slapped in the face in his prone position "The hell was that for?"

Rias who was looking at him sighed "argh that was stupid and reckless of you what would you have done if she wanted to attack you hmm."

Kaede realising that Rias must have been worried for him shrugged "I can take care of myself you know and besides I've been watching anime and applying it to the magic basics Akeno showed me" he said lazily but smugly only to find his cheek was being pinched and pulled so he was in a sitting position.

Rias sighed and pulled his head into her chest burying it in her cleavage "I'm just glad your safe."

Kaede nodded and gave a muffled "Sure whatever...So ah dinner is in about an hour so you guys wanna head there now Haha-chan gets antsy when I'm late to a dinner with guests."

Rias nodded and let go "Akeno come on we're all heading to K-kun's house."

Akeno smiled as she appeared from kitchen "Ara Ara, I wonder if we'll get any embarrassing stories about Kaede-kun tonight."

Kaede almost shivered at the thought it may be a long night.

three days later the trade-off went smoothly which was surprising it turned out the exorcists had vanished the night before without a trace as well so, yeah, once the fallen had gone Kaede was surprised a little when Rias offered Asia to be her bishop, he was almost expecting Asia to refuse but for some reason she accepted and was reincarnated which was alright he guessed, but then he wasn't her biggest fan after all it was her interruption that had caused him to take a bullet after all, but it was to troublesome so he would play nice and get along with the girl.

He was later surprised when while at the club house Rias had kissed him on the forehead which was nice he guessed but what did it mean was she happy about the deal, did she like him or was it something else, but then again it would have been too much trouble to think about what it was so he ignored and laid down on the couch and swiped one of koneko's donuts while she wasn't in the room.

While he was lying down he summoned his gear "Hey Rias while I was training with my gear the other night it changed a little you know why?"

Rias who was sitting down on the other couch looked at Kaede and smiled "I've read that the Red Dragon gauntlet evolves with the user as they get stronger."

Kaede nodded as he glanced out the window "Huh what a strange bird, I didn't know Japan had Parrots?"

Rias and the others hearing that looked out the window where Kaede was looking and saw the bird. Rias seeing it scowled and walked out the room surprising Kaede a little, Akeno kept smiling but her eyes frosted over, Kiba kept his gentlemanly smile going and Koneko stayed the same.

Kaede however was surprised by the bird walked over to the window in his civvies again as he had decided yet again to skip school which involved sleeping on the couch in the club room, taking his slouched and relaxed posture waved his hand dismissively and watched with a smirk as a vine popped out of the ground by the base of the tree right before ensnaring the bird and bringing it to the window for closer inspection, much to the amusement of the others.

Kaede reaching for the bird smiled at it but jumped back when it went up in flames, looking around he looked at the giggling Akeno "Not a word. Oh, it was a Phoenix and not a parrot."

The next day Kaede was unexpectedly woken up to the sensation of cold water covering him, spluttering he looked up and saw Rias standing above him "Rise and Shine we're working out together this morning."

grumbling profanities and cursing the lucifer for having such a pushy sister Kaede unashamedly stripped and changed in front of Rias into his usual training gear "Fine let's go."

while they were running well Kaede was running at a good pace while Rias was riding her bike rather fast asked "I know you're not fond of Asia, Kaede but is there a chance she can live with you and your parents."

Kaede who was lightly breathing shook his head "Nope don't have a spare room or anything and my parents aren't into the whole having a boarder lodging with us."

Rias nodded "I had a feeling you would say that, oh well she can live in the apartment building that Kiba and Koneko live in."

Kaede nodded "I'm sure she'll be good with it." about five minutes later Kaede soon found himself doing push ups and because he could never do push-ups with his training top on for some reason he had taken it off gaining some looks from the early morning female joggers, Rias on the other hand was finally noticing that Kaede was actually quite muscular in a tone sleek way was sitting on his back making them harder but was surprised when Kaede grunted out his 40th push up.

while they were working out Kaede couldn't help but notice Rias kept drifting off into lala land and staring off into space finally had enough "Yo Buchou, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. I understand you may not want to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you, but the offers there or I could have my mother stop by and talk to you as well."

Rias smiled at him "your concern is sweet but I'm fine really."

Kaede shrugged "Well if you need to talk, vent, hit something or anything and I mean anything then I'm your guy. just don't bottle it up Rias trust me I know the outcome and it isn't pretty."

Rias smiled "I'll keep that in mind Kaede but we should really get ready for school."

Later that day Kaede was napping happily on the couch of the club room when he heard Rias tell Asia she was going to do her first contract, not bothering to move or anything Kaede continued to snooze the afternoon away happily.

the next day again Kaede skipped classes and decided to nap in the clubroom, but instead of napping he fell asleep, when he awoke he found Rias was snuggled up next to him naked with her wings out, lying there he moved his arm closest to her and managed to slide it under her and around her waist before pulling her a little closer.

but was surprised when Rias spoke "Well that's bold of you Kaede."

Kaede shrugged and replied with his eyes closed "Not really, it was this or I start fondling your chest pillows. that and I didn't want you to get cold while you slept naked which I might add is flattering if you keep this up I may start falling for you more than I already have right now it takes considerable amounts of self-control not to jump you and take you right here and now."

Rias smiled at that "Oh really. Kaede?"

Kaede grunted in response "yeah?"

"what do you think about being together with the person you want more than anything in the world?"

Kaede hearing that shrugged, but turned his head and opened his half-lidded eyes and looked at her "beats being with someone you hate, but Alas love is a fickle mistress, Rias who you love is your own choice no one else's and besides they should see you for well you and not the titles that come nor for just you're totally amazing and super fit bod you have."

Rias hearing that gained a slightly shocked look before she snuggled closer to him, at that point he reached up to the top of the back rest where his blanket he bought with him was and draped it over them both before drifting off but alas it was not meant to be as he heard the door open and Akeno and the others walk in before they all gasped in shock at Rias who they knew was naked snuggled up to Kaede with a small smile on her face.

Akeno who knew Rias the best looked shocked _'she actually fell for him...but then again I suppose most of the girls in school have a crush on him.'_

A week later.

Kaede was sleeping on the couch again this time using Akeno as his pillow since she wasn't needed in the kitchen or on a contract and was actually rather enjoying having his head rubbed by her skilful fingers that and every time his eyes fluttered open he would get a face full of boob so all in all he was happy.

it was then Asia who was getting ready to leave was stopped by Rias "Asia your flyer days are over, Kaede nothing much will be changing for you, we're going to get you guys familiars."

She then made her familiar appear which was a small bat "Kaede you've already met my familiar."

Kaede hearing that opened his eyes and looked over at her from his position slightly moving Akeno's left boob only to grunt in surprise when the bat changed into the cosplay girl he got his own flyer from "Well nice to meet you properly Miss-bat."

he then turned his attention to Akeno who created a glowing square on his stomach before a small green thing appeared in front of him "Hey is that an imp?"

Akeno shook her head and tapped him on the nose "No he's an Oni."

he then looked over at Koneko that was holding a cat that had the same colouring as her "Shirou"

"Hey Sister white has a mini brother White." was all he said but was soon silenced when Akeno stood up, Kaede then sighed "We have company 8 unknown devils right outside the room."

just as he finished a knock was heard and Akeno called for them to come in.

Kaede who was lying down soon jumped to his feet seeing Tsubaki and the one person he doesn't find it to troublesome to hate growled out "What's the student council bitch doing here. the same for you as well Tsubaki."

Rias hearing the dangerous tone in Kaedes voice was a little surprised rested a hand on his shoulder "calm down... Hello Sona, what can I do for you?"

Sona standing in front of her peerage unfazed by Kaede glanced at Tsubaki who was looking everywhere but at Kaede "nothing I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants."

Kaede sneered at her "So she's a devil to huh all the more reason she..."

Rias not wanting to find out what he wanted to do cut him off but Akeno beat her to it "that's not some random devil she Sona Sitri the next head of the Sitri family a major devil family."

Kaede snorted "Like I care I mean if she chooses douches like Saji then you know she is choosing quantity over quality."

Saji not liking that managed to keep his cool "Rias I'm hurt you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us but I suppose if you don't trust him with inside information then he must not be worth much."

Sona who hadn't batted an eye spoke "Saji it's considered bad form to meddle in the affairs of other households it's only natural Rias held this information back but there were other reasons as well."

Kaede who now that he thought about figured the voting system was rigged pointed that out "well at least we know this school doesn't run like normal one especially since I know for a fact that my entire class and the at least the majority of all the other classes voted for Isobel Nanami for the student council clerk."

"Saji Genshirou my pawn" was all Sona said before Rias pointed at Kaede then Asia "This is my pawn Kaede Izanagi and Bishop Asia Argento."

Kaede hearing he shared the same rank as Saji shuddered "Man to think this weak stat is the same as me."

Saji hearing that scowled "Can nit D-bag you and your gaggle of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished devils like the Sitri's and I took up four pawn pieces."

Kaede gazed at him with bored half lidded eyes that set Tsubaki on edge slightly, he then boredly and dismissively waved Saji off "Oh that it I took six mutation pawns and two normal ones. Best get your facts right before you start a dick measuring competition weak stats."

"wait your freaking kidding me he the lazy king took up all the pawns." was all Saji said.

Sona looked at Rias who was in the process of giving Kaede a sideways glare who in turn was staring, well more like glaring at Tsubaki "I apologise he is young I hope you'll forgive him his youthful naivety newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility do they."

Saji getting the hidden message moved forward and went to shake Asia hand "A pleasure..."

Kaede who had, had enough spoke lazily "Tsubaki outside now!" as he said that he disappeared via transportation circle and appeared outside the building wearing his loose-fitting traditional black silk Chinese styled trousers, silk elbow length sleeved top with white Mandarin collar and left shoulder with the right sleeve and rest of top being black with a white Japanese bird of prey with a snake in its mouth, it also has gold trim and falls below the waist about to mid-thigh and somewhat angled covering his left thigh more it has three gold frog buttons from left armpit to the base of the collar. Plain black thin canvas shoes.

Tsubaki hearing that stiffened before she turned and walked out of the room. Rias sighed "You know Sona that they are or would it be better to say now were like brother and sister, I wonder how he will react when she tells him how long she was lying to him under your orders, apparently according to Kaedes mother and Tsubaki's guardian there were no secrets between them, to Kaede this is seen as the ultimate betrayal also Tsubaki has never won a fight against Kaede not even when she was a devil."

Sona sighed "I really find it hard to believe that Tsubaki must have taken it easy on him."

Rias smirked "how about a wager Kaede wins we go to the familiar forest and you have to admit you were wrong about Kaede the same as if Tsubaki wins."

Sona nodded "Fine with me."

Tsubaki making it to the front of the building saw the way Kaede was dressed and breathed out "Kaede just hear..." she then had to dodge as a beam of fire passed by right where her head had once been.

"HOW LONG?"

Tsubaki who was standing up looked at him "Kaede stop this just list..." this time she had to dodge multiple balls of fire as they screamed towards her. Singeing some of her uniform.

"I Trusted you, I told you everything."

he then charged forward and engaged her in martial arts which Tsubaki responded to in kind but soon found herself like in the old days totally outclassed by him and found herself being hammered by various palm strikes to her body lucky for her, he hadn't started adding Chi to his strikes otherwise she would be out cold right now.

To her surprise Kaede stopped and jumped back "I told you everything, I told you about my chi something not even my parents know of and you this is how I'm repaid we swore to each other to never keep secrets, So I'll ask once more How long have you been a devil cause that way I'll know how much of my life has been nothing more than a lie and that I died the other week protecting a lying backstabber because I actually have compassion something you clearly lack."

Tsubaki was just standing there like she had been slapped "Is that really what you think."

"How long." was her only answer.

"8 years. but you have to understand I did it to protect you Kaede...Please you..."

Kaede hearing that laughed "Protect me, protect me Tsubaki you've never once beaten me in a fight not even when you had your naginata, I never needed your protection, it was unwarranted then and is now, you know my death now that I think about it I can hold you partially responsible..."

"Don't"

"Yeah if I had known what you were I wouldn't have..."

"Kaede Izanagi don't you dare!"

"... Bargained my life for yours or my families. I died because you lied." finished Kaede as he looked at Tsubaki's anger fuelled trembling body, not changing from his lazy posture of expression "Why are you getting angry _Tsu-Tsu_ you didn't die that night..."

He then found himself lazily spinning and weaving through her punches and kicks "I DIDN'T WANT YOU INVOLVED, I WANTED YOU TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!"

Kaede who was dodging "You of all people know my life is anything but normal, mother miscarrying my sister at eight months, becoming one of the rare few spirit warriors who can use chi at 12, my sensei dying when I was 13, being killed by the supernatural at 17 and now this, oh and let's not forget that bitch Sona stealing my only friend away from me and you choosing her over me as well."

Tsubaki stopped her assault and lowered her arms before slumping to her knees "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react, it was around the time my parents abandoned me as well..."

Kaede seeing Tsubaki crying sighed and placed his hand on his forehead pushing his fringe up "dam you, troublesome woman...argh it would be too annoying to hold a grudge against you, but Sona if I get the chance I'd love to beat the ever-living shit outta her and send her back to the underworld."

Tsubaki hearing that sniffled "Dammit Kaede your too lazy anyone right now would be laying into me."

Kaede shrugged and walked back to the building "I laid into you enough anyway and reduced you to tears on the ground that hasn't happened since I hit you with a Chi enhanced palm to the chest all those years ago. As far as I can see you're not in any state to fight me and you know what you never will."

Tsubaki hearing that slumped a little more as Kaede disappeared into the building. Rias and Sona who were watching had different reactions, Rias was a little surprised she didn't realise Kaede was that fast and skilled to unload so much power on Tsubaki, but ultimately, she smiled in victory. Sona meanwhile frowned, it seemed she had underestimated Kaede Izanagi greatly and wished she hadn't made an enemy of him with regards to how she dealt with Tsubaki's sibling like relationship with the boy. "It seems Rias that your servant won, I acknowledge that I was wrong about Izanagi-san and you have the rights to enter the familiar forest."

Saji and the others who had all looked out the other windows were surprised greatly by it but more so when Akeno giggled "Ara, Ara, He didn't even need his Longinus sacred gear."

Saji who had a sacred gear blurted out "What seriously!"

It was then Kaede walked in and slumped down on one of the couches "So Buchojou-sama are we going to this forest or what I want to go to sleep."

Sona at that point had said her goodbyes to Rias and was leading her peerage out of the building. Rias nodded and walked to the middle of the room "we are going right now so come stand over here with us."

Kaede groaned as he got up and lazily took up a position right next to Rias and Akeno and soon felt the slight pull that he always had when he used the transportation circle.

Kaede when the light went away found himself in a spooky looking forest "talk about cliché but I can appreciate the taste in style."

Rias smiled "Uh ha now where is the familiar master."

Akeno smiled "Who knows, but this Asia and Kaede is a magical forest where the familiars live"

Kiba smiled and looked at Asia "Don't be scared this is where we got our familiars from as well."

it was then a man appeared in a tree above them "Who wants me?"

Kaede looked up and nearly laughed "Man child much he reminds me of an old Ash from Pokémon"

the man in the tree ignored Kaedes remark and started his usual spiel "the master of the familiars' aka Zatoji..."

Kaede breathed out in exasperation "That's going to get annoying."

Zatoji continuing as if he hadn't even heard Kaede "if you have come to find familiars galore you've come at the right time that's for sure the full moon is out to help you decide and I am the one tagged as your guide..."

at this point Akeno whispered to both Asia and Kaede "if you haven't noticed he is way obsessed with making things rhyme" Kaede hummed lazily in response actually not really believing what he was looking at but he had really couldn't bring himself to care anymore way too much weird shit had happened in the last week and a bit to faze him, Asia on the other hand made simple O face.

"...Now how can I help you tell me all your wants and desires a strong one, a fast one or one that likes to set fires." said Zatoji.

Kaede nodded and said lazily "Yeah cool, do you have any that like to nap and laze about"

Zatoji looked at him with a frown "Tut tut this is why amateurs always annoy, you should really seek something more than just a sleeping toy, to find the familiar that will be the best fit look for best personality not for best tit."

Kaede spluttered "You took that way out of context you overgrown man-child."

Asia meanwhile clasped her hands together "That makes sense but I want a cute and fun one"

Zatoji blushed when he looked at her "FUN done and done"

They soon set off walking along a pathway following Zatoji who was mumbling rhymes to himself the whole way, they then came across a lake Zatoji then started explaining about the creatures you could find in a place like this "This lake is awesome, righteous and ripe at the bottom you'll find magical sprite."

Kaede hearing that in a non-perverted way imagined a sprite from a movie but was soon knocked from his thoughts when Kiba pointed "hey look at the lake somethings coming."

Kaede then turned his attention to the water's surface and saw a sparkling blue haired figure appear wearing a pink tunic like clothing, "Huh she seems a little more muscular than I thought but meh I'm game, Yo Zatoji you can make more than one contract right if the familiar chooses you right"

Zatoji nodded "Yes you can but beware some familiars may get a little distressed."

Kaede nodded but his half-lidded eyes widened marginally when the sprite turned to them and roared "Holy shit she looks like Maria Wattle" (please don't take offence anyone. AN also Undines are more feminine in this one.)

Zatoji smiled "Take a look that's off the hook, Undines are rare water sprites with megawatt power with a familiar like that it'll make your enemies cower."

Kaede shrugged "You don't say, well why not she can ah protect me in a fight yeah so what do I ah do?"

Zatoji smiled some more "Go ahead and try and create a contract with her."

Kaede walked to the water's edge _'she looks like she can tussle alright then how about it...'_ he then took his BaGuaZhang opening stance "Hey miss sprite how about becoming my familiar the easy way so I don't have to fight or anything."

the Sprite looked at Kaede and floated over to him before she then circled him a couple of times making Kaede raise an eye brow before shrugging and dropping his stance, he then shivered a little as he felt her sniff him of all things, he was then surprised more so when he was lifted up and pulled into a mass hug by the sprite with his head firmly betwixt her firm and somehow muscular boobs.

The hug lasted all of about 1 minute before he placed down only to be met with a smiling undine in front of him who stood in there and made a couple of grunting sounds "So Zatoji that was good right?"

Zatoji nodded "Yes and Yes it was very good the Undine has pledged her life to you from now on. make the pact so we can get back on track!"

Kaede nodded and made a green square appear underneath her "I Kaede Izanagi in the name of all devils I command you to accept this pact to be my familiar forever." the square soon faded and they went on their way with Kaede having named the Undine Envy.

leaving Envy at her lake with the promise he would summon her every once in a while, Zatoji led them all deeper into the forest where they soon saw a small blue dragon in a tree preening itself "Oh my look up high it's Sprite Dragon."

Asia nodded as she liked it and Kaede he already had one dragon that he assumed was trying to talk to him shrugged "this ones on Asia."

As he finished he was surprised when a slime started falling out of the sky Kaede watched in fascination as it went out of its way to avoid him but made a bee line for the females of the group he then noted that their clothing started to dissolve a little, sighing he snapped his arm out and grabbed a handful of the stuff and felt it was all wet and slimy right before it took a blob like appearance of a grimmer from Pokémon "Well you are cute...I take it you like water huh?"

the creature opened and closed what he thought was its mouth, taking that as a yes, he imagined a small jet of water coming from his finger and squirted it into the creature and was surprised when slithered up his arm not dissolving any of his clothing before appearing on his shoulder.

While that was going on Rias and Akeno had been reduced to their panties and Koneko and Asia still had a little more clothing to go, Kaede who now looked up sighed "Well Rias, Akeno if this wasn't such a public area I would be commenting on how erotic it is but... hey gluttony you mind recalling the rest of you?"

the slime on Kaedes shoulder gave a squeal sound and moved to the floor and the slime on the girls soon slid off of them and merged back with the creature Kaede named gluttony making him a moderately larger slime pile of goo, Kaede nodded and quickly while looking at Rias and Akeno made a contract with slime surprising them all.

Kaede seeing the looks of surprise "What he just seems misunderstood and it's not like humph..."

He was promptly cut off when two impacts hit him one from straight on and the other from his left, gathering himself Kaede looked down at his body and saw a small Kitsune and Itachi on his chest "Let me guess you want to join my little group as well?"

Surprisingly his response was a lick on the cheek from the kitsune and the weasel jumped up and down on his chest, sighing he looked at Zatoji "So do I get a record or something that's four familiars in what 30 minutes."

Zatoji shrugged "Nah someone once got ten in that time frame you're not that special." At the same time, he said that he was zapped by the sprite dragon as he got closer to Asia, said Sprite dragon appeared on Asia shoulder.

later back at the clubroom Kaede was laid out on the couch with the now named Lust the kitsune curled up on his chest, Greed the Itachi along the back rest of the couch, Gluttony unfortunately was band from being in the club room and Envy was surprisingly out in the surrounding forestry which had a small body of water she had claimed as her own or so he believes.

The next morning inside Kaedes head about an hour before waking up Kaede was dreaming lying about on a couch while having numerous scantily clad women bringing him food and in general waiting on him hand and foot while he relaxed, the dream version of Kaede sighed as he sat up and waved his hand making the dream women disperse and lent back into the chair he was on. "I know your talking Red Dragon; your voice has been annoying me ever since I awoke the gear."

As he said that a massive parallelogram shaped shocking red eye opened in front of him **{SO YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HEAR ME!}**

Rubbing the top of his head the dream Kaede looked boredly at the large eye "Kinda hard not to notice a fecking loud voice ringing in your head at the most annoying times."

 **{AH THATS GOOD I HAD THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN TO WEAK TO HEAR ME.}** boomed the now fully revealed red dragon as he towered over Kaede who was sat on an imaginary chair that now seemed to be floating in mid-air compared to being sat on a marble floor.

"Charming, so whatcha want Red Dragon?"

 **{I MERELY WISHED TO SAY HELLO TO MY PARTNER THE ONE I SHALL BE FIGHTING BESIDE FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH.}**

Kaede hearing that nodded "Right okay you should know though that while I can boost 30 times before I feel any strain your...I mean our sacred gear is a last resort thing my trump card if you will."

 **{I SEE VERY WELL THEN, BUT MAY I SUGGEST SOMETHING?}**

"I see no reason not to listen you are what eons old or something?"

 **{HAHA NOT QUITE, WHY NOT HAVE THAT KITSUNE CAST AN ILLUSION OVER YOUR GUANTLET SO PEOPLE WILL BECOME PERPLEXED AT WHY YOU GET PROGRESSIVELY STRONGER THE LONGER YOU FIGHT.}**

Kaede not finding that such a bad idea nodded "I'll talk to Lust about it..." he then saw his hands were fading "...It seems I'm waking up...Well I look forward to our partnership then Red Dragon."

before he completely faded **{NOT LIKE YOU WILL REMEMBER BUT MY NAME IS DDRAIG THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR.}**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaede waking up looked at his clock and sighed and silently started to weep as it started beeping at him, oh how he missed the days of sleeping through the alarm and then having to rush out the door with toast in mouth and bags falling off shoulders.

that evening Kaede again was lying on one of the couches half awake "Kiba, March 11..." he then handed a piece of paper that was a report from a client on Kiba performance, Akeno who was receiving the paper then placed it in the pile she had started for Kiba. "Koneko, Whoa this one's old May last year."

Akeno frowned at hearing that and took the paper "Ara Kaede-kun thank you for helping me this is making things go so much quicker."

shaking his head Kaede rested the paper on his chest "Well Buchojou-sama has assigned me as official paper pusher, paper work sorter outtererer, Secretary and after seeing her spreadsheet for funds and looking at her bank and credit history club accountant as well so while you guys are busy schmoozing up to clients I keep the gears that run this operation running smoothly. Right Buchojou-sama?"

Rias turned from her position looking out the window at Kiba, Koneko and Asia walking home "Huh oh right yeah, I found it rather aggravating and unfair that while I was doing all this dreaded paperwork he was lazing and sleeping about on the chairs waking up every now and then to sample some of the confectionaries that Koneko leaves behind for him."

"Hey, hold up it aint my fault Sister white looks out for her Brother white and keeps him well fed when he works late and laboriously under Buchojou-sama's studious gaze."

Akeno smiled and gained a twinkle in her eye "Ara, Ara, don't worry Kaede-kun if it happens again tell Akeno-senpai and she'll save you."

Kaede just looked at her with his usual expression "You know what I'll keep that in mind and Akeno, 5 May...her Erotic bondage themed massage was the best ever, not have I ever come across such a seductive, teasing and erotic woman...would highly recommend her and would ask for her again sometime."

Kaede looked up from the paper "Well, you know what I just maybe your next client Akeno...Ow hey Buchojou-sama what's with the pillow."

Rias hearing what Kaede said tossed a pillow at him nailing him square in the face "Sorry Kaede but devils from the same peerage can't give each other contracts."

Akeno at that point seeing as though Kaede had no more paper in his hands stood "Buchou, if you'll excuse me I will be heading home now...Good night Kaede-kun."

Kaede waved lazily having already pretty much fallen asleep on the couch as Akeno was heading out the building.

Rias who instead of looking out the window instead opted for looking at Kaede lazily sprawled along the length of the couch was soon startled by a white light and magic circle appearing in the room and got into a ready position and waited for the figure to appear. once the figure revealed herself Rias frowned at the arrival of her sister-in-law Grayfia appearing in her maid's uniform.

Kaede feeling a new and unknown presence appear in the room via transportation circle, decided to play dumb and keep his eyes closed pretending to be asleep as he listened to the conversation that was about to take place no doubt seeing as though Rias hadn't woken him up to fight nor had she called out the window for Akeno to come back.

Grayfia having to be the bearer of bad tiding sighed as she saw Rias's frown etched firmly in place, scanning the room she noted the form of the newest member of the group to whom she had been alerted to about by Rias herself after she had reincarnated the boy, just from how he looked now completely and utterly disconnected from the world in his slumber he was of no concern and she was sure she could speak freely "Rias Ojou-sama, your brother has asked that I warn you, your Fiancé Riser will be visiting tomorrow, that and your father Lord Gremory and Lord Phoenix have decided to bring the date for your wedding forward."

Rias hearing that frown and nearly started to cry "Do they not care for my feelings and is their word and my wishes so unimportant to them that they do this to me they promised I had until I finished University."

Kaede being who he was, didn't even react to the news he just found out his king was engaged to another and that she was to be wed soon _'Explains why she's been so out of it lately she's gotten stuck on this issue...then again it all started after I pointed out the Phoenix that was spying on us.'_

Kaede then proceeded to lay there as he idly listened to the two she devils have a slight argument with the Grayfia woman staying deceptively calm and not raising her voice once but then again, she wasn't being married off like some prized animal. After about 30 minutes he heard or rather felt the woman leave the room. Opening his eyes Kaede sits up "So that's what was bothering you the other day...So what are we going to do?"

Rias taking a deep breath looked at Kaede with eyes that held equal amounts of desperation and love which he found touching he guessed, but his mind was truly blown when the next sentence left Rias mouth "You have to take me, Kaede I need you to take my virginity."

Kaede not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth shrugged and stood and literally without unbuckling his belt forced his pants down and let them drop to around his ankles, to which he then kicked off along with his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled that off easily until he was standing in the middle of the room naked said "I'm game and I did say I would help you with anything."

Rias seeing him naked stripped down as well and moved so she was in front of him, Kaede deciding that from the odd porno he may or may not have watched he reached up and griped her waist and pulled her on to his lap before moving his left hand to her breast and his right cupping the side of her face guiding her forward until their lips met in the middle moulding together in perfect unison.

Continuing his ministrations with his left hand on her breast, Kaede removed his right hand from her face and bought it down before slowly rubbing her woman hood making her blush and moan out against his mouth allowing him to insert his tongue in her mouth as she did, continuing to rub he kept going until he felt her dripping on his thighs and now throbbing penis.

taking his left hand away from teasing her nipple and his right hand away from rubbing her Kaede again gently gripped her waist and moved her so she was lying on her back with him lent over top of her, his right rest on the side of her bottom while his left was rested up by her head with her right leg rested on his shoulder.

Looking at her Kaede usual half lidded gaze while still holding it's smouldering quality it also held a unique brightness as well as other emotions like love, passion and lust, leaning forwards he planted another kiss on her lips, before slowly placing his tip at her entrance. He slowly started to push in conscious of the fact she was still a virgin and that her Hymen hadn't stretched or broken yet.

Rias who was in pure euphoric joy was moaning against Kaedes lips in a slight daze when she felt him start to push inside her making her wince ever so slightly. but was shocked when she opened her eyes in time to see a block of Ice knock Kaede from off her and into the wall by the entrance to the shower room, looking in the opposite direction her eyes widened and she sighed when she saw her sister in law looking at her with a displeased look and her hand outstretched.

Kaede just starting to appreciate the beginnings of what promised to be a warm good tight fit, soon felt a large weight crash against him and send him crashing into the wall, shaking his head and getting to his hands and knees Kaede looked over and saw who he assumed was the Grayfia character from before looking at the two of them with a displeased emotionless look "Really Rias your here with a low born you realise Sirzechs will be terribly upset when he hears of this."

Kaede who recognised the name from when he still had questions groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and scratched his head as he stood there unabashedly without a care in the world for his nudity "I feel like I should remember that name, hey Buchojou-sama who's Sirzechs again?"

Rias who was now sitting up looked sadly at Kaede noting that he had now a large bruise on his right side, before turning a glare at Grayfia "that's my brother... furthermore my virtue is mine to do with as I please how is it wrong for me to give it to whomever I want. Another thing..." Kaede at that pointed noted she had gained a defiant and commanding tone in her voice "...I will not allow anyone to call my honoured servants a low born I don't care if you're my brothers Queen or not."

Grayfia grunted and went about picking up Rias's clothes "noted, but think you are the next head of the Gremory have some respect for yourself."

Kaede taking some offence to that piped up in his same lazy bored tone almost showing that he didn't even perceive anyone in the room a threat "Hey now hang on a minute the only thing distinguishing you from me is what family you were born into and another thing you almost have that cold aloof emotionless, snobby, holier than thou mask to a T but your eyes give it away as does the slight variation in your voice and the real kicker your spirit energy, earlier you wanted nothing more than to tell Buchojou's father to shove his marriage where the sun don't shine and just before when I felt you enter the room and allowed you to hit me that rage I felt oh I haven't felt that sort of intense rage in a long time...But I'm not here to fight so if you'll excuse me I'm going home to sleep and sort this out." he finished motioning to his junk that was still unfortunately painfully hard. He then disappeared not even using a hand motion or anything.

"I haven't seen Kaede act like that before, huu"

"Kaede, that was Kaede."

Rias nodded as she stood from her seat "Yes my pawn."

"The one who is baring the boosted gear and is possessed by the dragon emperor was that boy."

Rias nodded "Yes but he is so much more as well...now then I shall listen to what else you have to say. Also, I would like if Akeno joined us before we begin."

Grayfia nodded "The priestess of thunder, of course I don't mind, in fact it is only proper for a noble devil to have her queen by her side."

Kaede waking up the next day decided to skip school again and left the house before his mother and father woke deciding he would spend the day snoozing somewhere still in a relative pissy mood after his confrontation with Grayfia the night before for some reason her words just rankled him and for some reason reminded him of when he was human, wearing Black Surrouel pants that have the crotch fall to just above his knees, Rocco Black Lace Up Ankle Boots, that are only tied up halfway leaving the top half to splay open. On his top, he has a semi deep plunged white collared long sleeve cotton top over the top he wears a black blazer like jacket that is single breasted and is buttoned up round waist height, it has four red buttons that are in a square shape with the top two in line with his bellybutton and the other two the top of his groin.

Kaede came to the spot in the park where everything started moving to the bench he was sat in while he listened to Raynare partially tell him why he was to die, his last words.

he wasn't sure how long he had sat there for but he was soon disturbed when some placed a brown paper bag that had something nice smelling in it. Ignoring the bag, he placed his arms along the back rest of the park bench and looked at the sky instead of being hunched over looking at the fountain "What do you want Grayfia, come to finish what you started last night, cause if you are I'm not stopping you."

Grayfia who was standing near him shook her head "Rias is worried about you, you know."

Kaede shrugged "Did you know it takes a brave man to face death, but it takes a man with a calm mind and spirit to fully embrace it. While the brave man does not fear dying he does fear what happens after or if he will be remembered, but the man with the calm mind and spirit does not fear for he has assured everything he has done will protect his family."

he then paused and looked at the tree just off to his left and behind "I was ready to fully embrace death and all that came with it that day. But Rias saved me you know gave me a second chance. I will do all I can to make her happy even if it means defying the Maou."

Grayfia closed her eyes and sat next to the boy "I admit I overreacted last night, but that being said I will not apologise for my words or actions also while I am not like many devils who look down on reincarnated devils I do believe they should not try and rise above their current station."

Kaede still not looking at Grayfia shifted his hand and put it inside the paper bag and pulled out a savoury pastry and taking a bite of it "Even if your master ordered you to do it."

Grayfia remained silent for a moment "In that case you would obey."

Kaede sighed "contradicting much"

Grayfia nodded and stood smoothing her dress out "You should come to the club room Lord Riser will be arriving after school to speak with Rias."

Sighing he stood up and took up position beside Grayfia who then initiated her transportation circle before they disappeared.

Getting to the clubroom Kaede moved to the window seat and sat down "I'll be here if anyone needs me."

Rias who saw Kaede appear with Grayfia unharmed sighed in relief and looked at Grayfia with a raised brow, Grayfia getting the silent message "He's like Sirzechs and your father, I gave him food as a peace offering."

Rias nodded taking note of that for a later date, she then returned to her cup of tea and silently brooding, Akeno having heard Grayfia and Kaede enter the room walked out of the kitchen and handed Grayfia a cup of tea before going over to Kaede and sending a teasing smirk towards Rias as she had heard what happened last night, that and she wanted to try and get a reaction out of Kaede since he had fallen into a semi-conscious state. Leaning forward she blew in his ear and gave him tiny zap with her lightning magic making Kaede jump a little and turn to look at her with his usual bored look "Haha...oh tea thanks"

As he said that he liberated the cup from a smiling Akeno who went over to stand by Rias.

Later Kaede was sleeping in the window seat, Koneko who was allowed out early was on the couch eating a snack, Rias, Akeno and Grayfia were standing by the desk talking.

It was then Kiba and Asia entered together since they were in the same class. Rias hearing them nodded "Good everyone's here."

Grayfia looked at Rias "May I speak freely my lady."

Rias nodded and waved her off "Yeah let's hear her out." As she said that flames burst out in the middle of the room.

Making everyone bar Kaede who was asleep look at the centre where a figure with blonde hair and a burgundy suit appeared and Riser has arrived in the human realm..." he then turned since he appeared with his back to everyone "...I've come all this way to see you my beloved Rias."

Grayfia sighed and decided to enlighten Asia "this gentleman is lord Riser Phoenix he is a pureblood of noble birth 3rd heir in line to the house of Phoenix. He is also the Fiancé of the next head of the Gremory family, He and lady Rias have been engaged for quite a while."

After that Riser and Rias were sitting together on the couch, Kiba, Koneko and Asia were standing opposite them while Akeno had just given lord Riser a cup of tea and snobbishly commented that her tea was lovely.

Kaede who was still asleep was enjoying the quite was completely unaware of the fact Riser was feeling Rias up, Rias who had enough of his groping stood and turned away from her with an angry scowl "That's enough Riser, let it go why don't you understand I have no intention of ever marrying you."

Riser hearing that remained his arrogant self and folded his legs and spread his arms wide "But my darling Riser understands your family circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish."

Rias not happy in being called selfish and him eluding to the fact she may bring her family to ruin turned and gave him a defiant look "I will not bring my family to ruin I have no intention of denying you the right to our name, however let me be crystal clear my husband will be of my choosing."

Riser who hadn't moved nor was he put off by Rias's angry face continued speaking "Remember it important for devils to remain pureblood, we're still recovering our numbers from the last war, both your father Lord Gremory and brother Lord Lucifer have decided on this arrangement with the future of devil kind in mind."

Rias taking a couple of steps away and keeping her back to the Phoenix noble said with hints of annoyance in a relatively calm voice "My father and brother and whole clan made this decision because they are worried and in a rush, so for the final time Riser I will not marry you!"

at the end, she turned to face him but was slightly surprised when she found Riser standing, Riser being taller bent over slightly and grabbed her chin before looking her in the eyes "For the last time Rias darling, Riser bares the reputation of the house of Phoenix, besmirching our good name is unacceptable. Right now, Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone here, you will return to the underworld!" As he finished his eyes glowed orange as the temperature started to rise.

Rias seeing this allowed her own eyes to glow red with anger as she exerted her own power, but they were soon cut off by Grayfia who cut in "There's no need for incineration..." as she said that Riser and Rias stopped and looked at Grayfia who had moved so she was directly behind Riser "...My lady Rias, lord Riser as you know I am here by order of Sirzechs which means there will be no disruption of peace."

Riser being the sick smooth talker and womaniser he was shrugged "When told such an ominous thing by the woman rumoured to be the ultimate Queen even I Riser can become somewhat fearful."

Grayfia who the others bar Kaede who was still asleep somehow were wondering if she ignored him continued talking "My master predicted there would be a conflict of sorts as such he has assigned me a last resort should communication breakdown."

Rias crossing her arms under her bust sighed "Of course he did would you care to enlighten us. on what brother dearest has in mind."

Grayfia not showing anything answered, "If my lady insists on putting her personal wishes above those of her families she is to settle this via a rating game with lord Riser."

Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Koneko all started whispering amongst themselves when they heard that much to Risers amusement "Riser has participated in numerous rating games and has scored several wins for himself. Unfortunately, my unexperienced bride has never even qualified for one...Rias I do have to ask is this adorable group the total of your servants?"

Rias nodded "And so what if they are." was her only reply still frowning at him.

Riser not caring simply laughed obnoxiously and clicked his fingers making a Phoenix magic circle appear behind Grayfia and like before spew forth flames revealing his own peerage "Riser has 15 pieces."

Kaede having been woken slightly cracked an eye open before promptly closing it not really wanting to get in the way but inwardly groaned when he heard Risers talk again _'I swear he likes the sound of his own voice.'_

"Rias my dear I couldn't help but notice your servant by the window has been asleep this whole time why?"

Rias looked at Kaede and sighed if she were honest she had sort of forgotten he was in the room "That's my pawn and well we call him sloth for a reason."

It was then a small blonde girl who was about a year younger than Kaede and had a striking resemblance to Riser, walked over to Kaedes sleeping form and was about to hit him in the stomach, but as she blinked like any normal person she soon found herself staring at an empty seat, looking round along with the other members of Risers peerage they saw him sitting in asleep in the other window seat with a small fox sat on his lap that he was idly play with its ears, yawned and sat up properly and with his bored half lidded smouldering gaze looked at the small girl making her blush a little "That wasn't very nice I was having a nice dream as well...So can I help you Ojou-chan?"

the blonde girl huffed and walked back to her spot trying in vain to stop a blush from creeping on to her face. Kaede who looked at Riser stood up yawning again before looking at the 15 other girls in the room before spying a purple haired woman said drowsily and boredly "Riser right...you have good tastes but I can't help but think your over compensating for something."

At that Riser growled and called the purple haired woman over "Yubelluna come here."

When she got close Riser leaned in and started to make out with her making Rias look disgusted. he then turned her around and started fondling her boobs exposing her nipples. "No matter how long live you'll never have what I have your just a lower-class devil."

Kaede shrugged and since he was standing close to the blonde Ojou-sama he smirked and waved his hand and made vines pop out of the wood and had them wrap around her before carrying her over to him, looking at Riser "while I'm not normally competitive you called my manly pride into question..." he then turned to the still loosely tied up blonde "...So Ojou-sama what's your name?"

the blonde who was blushing now thanks to his face being so close to hers stuttered "R-Ravel P-Phoenix!""

Kaede smirked and looked at Riser before sitting back down and lifting Ravel on to his lap getting a gasp from the other girls and Riser to growl "Now see here..."

Before he could continue Kaede gently titled Ravels head back and pressed his lips against hers making everyone in the rooms eyes widen, Kaedes other hand meanwhile was running up and down her thigh which he made sure to keep the skirt covering. After about a minute he stopped and pulled away from the now very dazed Ravel and manipulated his vines to carry her back to the others who caught her as she had feinted part way through the journey back.

Kaede licked his lips "Strawberries mmm...You were saying."

Riser angry at what just happened "How dare you, you remember your place when you speak with me."

Kaede shrugged "Whatever, the only people I listen to are wait a sec... Lord Lucifer, Grayfia-sama, Rias Buchojou-sama and my parents and the odd occasion my teachers, quite frankly you don't rate on that list at all Rayner, no or was it Rufus...no, no that wasn't well whatever your name is you get the idea... Hey Buchojou-sama while I don't usually like fighting you wouldn't mind, you know what forget it."

Kaede then started walking forward and but was met by a little girl Riser called Mira who had a stick, looking at her unfazed "so a half pint what's she going to do." As he finished she charged forward but Kaede with his BaGuaZhang deflected the stick when it was millimetres from connecting and grabbed it before yanking it forward and raising his knee planting it in her gut before letting go and coalescing some chi into his hand getting ready for a master strike was interrupted by Grayfia "Kaede stop!"

Kaede hearing that cut the flow and palmed her back planting her into the ground he then crouched down "Huh your still awake good for you" he then stood and looked at Riser "Nah I'm good wouldn't want to hurt you before the upcoming game."

Riser grimaced "So the wielder of the brutal boosted gear has some talent what a bother."

Rias who had moved to Kaede's side to make sure he didn't continue "Grayfia tell my brother I agree to the rating game."

Grayfia nodded "I will inform him immediately."

Kaede seeing an opportunity "Ah Grayfia can I talk to you after this." Grayfia just nodded.

Riser had made it back to his peerage with Yubelluna when Rias spoke "Believe me when I say we will annihilate you."

Riser just chuckled "I look forward to it dear, Riser will see you at the game." he and his peerage disappeared as well as Mira who had been collected by one of the cat girls who looked at him with a little awe after witnessing him use Chi.

Once they were gone Rias sighed and went to sit on one of the couches with Akeno, while Kiba, Koneko and Asia started to talk among themselves.

Kaede looking at Grayfia tilted his head towards the far end of the room and moved over there with her behind him. Stopping he turned "I take it the terms were set before this meeting happened and you know exactly what terrain we're fighting in as well as any other special rules or handicaps don't you. What are they?"

Grayfia nodded "Yes your assessment is quite accurate Kaede, all I can say is that you have 10 days to prepare for the fight and that you will have the home field advantage."

Kaede nodded his head sort of understanding what she meant by home field advantage "In that case I have a favour to ask."

"depending on what the favour is I might accept or decline helping you." was all the silver haired maid said.

folding his arms and leaning against the wall he was next too "Are you able to get me video recordings of all of Risers Rating Games as well as information files on his peerage members."

Grayfia not moving unclasped her hands from in front of her and turned to the middle of the room "Consider it done, I will drop them off sometime this evening." they then returned to the rest of the group and Grayfia explained that the arena had been already chosen by Sirzechs and that they would be given 10 days to prepare.

the next day Kaede was walking up a mountain track with a large backpack on while looking at his phone screen watching one of the eight recorded Rating Games that Riser participated in trying to find if there was a common strategy he implemented in each game and so far after watching half of them he noted that he had a two-stage strategy,

Stage one: Find and hold the kill zone with at least one rook and 3 pawns they were basically sacrificial pieces meant to distract the opposing side from another attack from three other pawns who by that time had circled round behind the enemy and promoted to Queen and attacked from the blind spot, usually they all ended up being defeated by the enemy king but that being said so far in all games he watched said king was only left with his Queen and if he was lucky a knight piece.

From there it was the second stage moving his two knights, remaining rook, remaining two pawns and his two bishops in along the ground to surround and stop the enemy from finding refuge to formulate a strategy, but while they were surrounding the enemy the Queen would attack from above and that would usually end in check mate but if that failed and the king was still alive and kicking Riser would make his appearance and demand surrender or fight the now considerably weakened king and win.

To Kaede it was simple yet effective, but it would in this case work 8 times out of 9, each time he watched he couldn't help but notice that the pawns had a limited variety when it came to combat, the same with the rooks while good they lacked precision and went for damage and power over style and technique, the knights from what he could tell one was what you would call chivalrous while the other wouldn't hesitate to attack a downed opponent and they were skilled as well, the bishops Miss Ravel Ojou-chan she actually didn't do much other than direct people around and stand back from the fighting, the other bishop was more of a healer type. the problem was coming up with a strategy that would be able to counter Risers.

He supposed considering the field of battle in this case was the academy campus if they destroyed the kill zone or choke point which if he thought about it was most likely the school gym without actually getting into direct confrontation that would work so long range destructive spells preferably fire or lightning, the other problem would be the three attempting to bum rush them from behind which could be depending on where they were based be it the main school building they would come from by the front gates or even through the side entrances or if it was the old school building then the forest that Envy had made her home in as had Gluttony when he was allowed out. If he were in charge he wouldn't want to commit too many to that fight which would mean sending possibly Kiba and maybe his familiar Envy and Gluttony to meet them before they entered the area they could promote. from there they could all regroup hopefully without any losses because he would bet his right arm that Kiba, Envy and Gluttony could easily dispatch the three pawns with ease. After regrouping Akeno, Koneko and Kiba could take the fight to the remaining servants and distract them and hopefully give himself enough time to promote and hit them from the rear as well and if he guessed it would most probably be by the tennis courts or the track and field area they wouldn't want to risk an urban fight especially since they would know where all the hidey holes were for ambushes, typically Akeno would take the Queen, Koneko the remaining Rook, Kiba would have to fight the Knights which would be a pain for him, but that would leave the bishops and 2 pawns free which could be bad if Koneko could outmatch the other rook then that was good but it would really rely on him being quick like rabid dog chasing you quick in promoting and demolishing the last two pawns and hoping that Ravel Ojou-chan would withdraw to her brother with the healer allowing him to assist Kiba or Akeno.

But he wasn't considering the special magical items that he had been told were allowed in other words they may have this fecking awesome trump card or something and his planning would be undone, it would seem he would be reading through the files on each of the Phoenix's peerage members to see if Grayfia had explained that as well. If they did then he may have a job for Greed who has a lovely knack for being able to rob someone blind without them knowing...there's a funny story behind how he found that out and it involves some school girls, a couple of mothers and Kaede ending up with a handful of women's undergarments and all their purses- let's just say he learnt how to use the memory altering pretty quickly.

He was soon knocked from his scheming by Rias who noted he was lagging behind and stopped to see what he was looking at and was surprised to see he was watching a rating game an old one of Risers but still "Kaede whatcha doing?"

Kaede who didn't look up flicked his half-lidded gaze in Rias direction quickly "Research on Riser and his peerage, trying to figure out patterns in their strategy. So far it is promising I have come up with a few ideas but I'll need to look at their files which Grayfia gave to me before I can make anything concrete."

Rias hearing that nodded "Oh okay...we're nearly at the Villa and we're going to start training as soon as possible."

Again, Kaede grunted "I have a few ideas on that actually. I sure they will help in the upcoming fight."

Rias nodded "In that case when we get there I would like to hear your idea's, Kaede can I ask your boosted gear how many boosts can you do now?"

Kaede shrugged "Well it boosts every 10 seconds, so I get six every minute and I can go for about 10 minutes so 60 boosts before I reach my limit and Ddraig stops boosting after that I last about another hour before I start to feel drained, I don't know what to make of it so there you go."

Rias nodded it seemed that Kaede was further along than she thought he would be with his lazy tendencies and all, "are there any special moves that come with the gear?" she asked purely out of curiosity since she herself had no idea what the Boosted Gear could do.

Kaede shrugged still watching one of Riser rating games "Uh there's EXPLOSION! and TRANSFER! ability, EXPOLSION! allows me to release a whole load of energy in one go, but resets the boost count, TRANSFER! Allows me to transfer some of my power to others making them stronger, that's it I guess, Oh Ddraig mentioned something about a Balance Breaker form and said I was strong enough but I just needed to have a strong emotional response to something...Oh so the kitty cat twins utilise a leg based tandem martial arts style interesting."

Rias nodded happy knowing he could actually use his sacred gear but had one question "When in the Heck did you find time to train your sacred gear!?"

Kaede paused his video and rubbed his head and readjusted the bag on his shoulders "Ah well combined with the fact that sometimes when I disappear off to do martial arts training by myself and the fact I sit at home before bed sometimes meditating with my bedroom door locked and the boosted gear out it builds up over time."

Rias just hummed happily and skipped off ahead.

About half an hour later Kaede found himself changing into his usual training attire in his shared room with Kiba who was in the middle of unpacking his clothes from one of his bags. Kaede simply because it was a training trip just had about four pairs of his training gear but in different colours red and white, yellow and white, green and white, the black and white he had on and lastly an inverted white and red one and they were already neatly folded and put away, he was just slipping his shoes on and walking out the door followed by Kiba who was in the school grey tracksuit.

He soon found himself outside with everyone, for Kaede when he put on his training clothes it was business, school uniform and any other clothing it was lazy Kaede and depending on the mood or how he was feeling it could be angry Kaede like with Tsubaki, Lusty Kaede but that was mixed in with his lazy attitude hence the sore back question and going for a grope or kissing an unsuspecting fair maiden, envious Kaede but he never really surfaced more like bubbled away just under the surface but he had diminished a little since he found out why Tsu-Tsu had to always be with Sona-Fukigen-sōna tairana mune baishunpu saru(1), Gluttony appear three times a day during breakfast, lunch and dinner, prideful Kaede well he's asleep most of the time but he exists, Greedy Kaede hmm doesn't like to share his things and wants money, status, woman and sex and anything else the world has to offer buuuuuut he comes out rarely too.

Sitting down on the grass with his feet spread out in front and his arms resting behind him Kaede looked up and saw everyone was looking at him "Ah Can I help you?"

Asia hearing that gained a clueless look

Koneko just stood there "Baka"

Kiba who was holding a bokken shook his head

Akeno giggled "Ara Ara, Kaede may need to be punished." Kaede hearing that internally shivered in fear at how many different ways he could interpret her words

Rias sighed and placed her hand on her forehead "Those Ideas you have Kaede the one's mentioned earlier."

Kaede nodded "Yeah, Yeah I know calm your tits..." As he said that Rias huffed at him and Kaede just ignored her "...Right well suppose I should tell you all what I observed forgive me if I get the names wrong they never have been my strong point *ahem* from the four of the eight rating games Riser has participated in I have observed the following the Pawns Marion, Bürent, Shuriya, Mira, Ni and Li and Ile and Nel.

Marion, Bürent, and Shuriya mediocre martial arts well more like a perverted and bastardised MMA fight style that has no cohesion but that being said they have some pyro kinesis abilities, the pawn promotion, faster than a normal pawn that for all of them and more experience, when they promote they rely on their pyro kinesis to prevail. in my own opinion, I would send all our familiars after them, Envy for muscle, Gluttony for restraining, Lust for Illusion along with Shiro, Akeno's oni, Rias bat and as for Kiba's falcon Ariel distraction attacks and Sparky Asia's sprite dragon his lightning attacks will be a boon combined with Envies water powers.

Anyway, moving on Mira, the girl with the stick she's most likely a high level martial artist anywhere from blue to black belt going off the kung Fu system, she is also able to as far as I can tell channel fire through her staff adding to damage and she has enhanced strength a bit like Sister white. Any well-trained pawn or higher could take her out with minimal effort though.

Ni and Li the Kitty Cat twins..."

he was quickly interrupted by Koneko "Nekomata, they'll be able to use Ki which is Chi."

Kaede nodded "...That I didn't know. Anyway, they fight as a duo, their agile and use their legs to attack. unlike the others they haven't shown the ability to use fire yet. I would recommend that myself, Kiba or Koneko deal with them or Akeno if she was in the air that is.

And Lastly the second set of twins the Loli sisters Ile and Nel, chainsaws and fire other than that their hopeless no fighting capabilities at all." Taking a breath, he looked at Rias and saw the cogs in her head were whirring away thinking of strategies that he would like to discuss with her later. turning his gaze to Akeno and the others he noted they were all digesting what he said about the pawns and was mildly surprised when Akeno sat down as well just off to his left.

Taking a breath and remembering why he hated to do speeches as it was tiresome, troublesome, bothersome and annoying started again when he noted that they all turned their attention back to him "Next we have the Rooks Isabela and I think this is how you say it Xuelan meh. First Isabela brawler type, power attacks and heavy hits needless to say she's a hard bitch and can give as good as she can take and if I'm being honest Koneko may not be able to handle her.

Xuelan she's a technique fighter and is very well versed in a leg based Kung Fu to which she enhances by coating her hands and feet in flames, this chick Koneko can handle.

now the knights Karlamine and Siris; Karlamine how should I put this from the audios on the recordings she's a sword nut but she is what you would call a chivalrous knight which we could use to our advantage she also carries round a knife and can cover her sword in flames, Kiba could take her with a little effort,

Siris she's the opposite of Karlamine she carries a Zweihänder and along with speed is strong considering how she can create gusts of wind when she swings the dam thing, again Kiba should be able to take her with a little effort."

Again, he paused for a minute to allow them time to mull over what he said before starting again "humph next we have the bishops Mihae and Ravel Ojou-chan; Mihae doesn't fight directly and uses support type magic like barriers, healing and so on and so forth, Ravel on the other hand will be ordering everyone around since she's the team strategist and I am guessing it is safe to assume she has the same abilities as Riser douche fucker. So, I would say if you finish your fight go ahead and remove Mihae.

and lastly Yubelluna the Queen she likes Ariel ambushes and using fire magic to create bombs, she's going to be annoying. Right now, my ideas for training Asia I would suggest Rias and or Akeno teach you a few defence spells and supportive spells other than relying just on your sacred gear _'troublesome church girl probably wouldn't hurt a fly if she had her way'_ ,

Koneko sparring and honing what you already have and maybe finding a way to augment your fighting style maybe coating your fists in lighting, fire or earth, I can help with sparring if you want,

Kiba you're a technique style fighter with sword birth now you know about the other knights focus on countering them and fighting against two enemies at once,

Akeno ah I have no idea as to your hand to hand abilities actually I don't know what you could do I suppose just do what you do meh sorry get better fighting aerially that could be something?

Rias, I was speaking to Grayfia last night when she dropped some things off me and she told me about your brothers Ruin the Extinct, while I don't believe copying him is your style think about using his attack as a base to build off of and add your own flare, by the way you have a Kawaii nephew...hmm oh you know what we should all learn to fight in the air.

I know there's something else I'm forgetting what is it ah um..." at this point he had sat up and crossed his legs and folded his arms before looking up "That's right magical items, apparently each team is allowed a total of five magical items be it potions or artefacts, but there is an exception Phoenix tears each team is only allowed one per team if they choose, half way through the 10 day period Grayfia said she would send all the magic items that the Gremory currently possess so we may choose our five, but that being said while your only allowed to take five items in with you there's nothing against stealing the other teams items Hehehe ah and I have just a way to liberate them without them knowing they were even taken but that will be a surprise for later now..." he then stood up and stretched a little "You guys should start training, if you need me I'll be training in that nice looking large concrete pergola have fun." with that they all split up and started to train in the areas he had suggested.

Kiba training to fight against two opponents, Koneko attempting to cover her fists in earth to augment her fighting, Akeno went about her usual training which was Miko style martial arts and flying while fighting and Rias explained a few things to Asia and showed her some defence and support spells for her to practice and even showed her the villa library where she got the ex-nun a book full of spells for her to work through.

Kaede meanwhile was doing his own training, reaching into his pants pocket he started to re-read the two spell he was attempting to learn they were; Serenity of Ancestors and Serenity of Honesty they were summoning spells the Serenity of Ancestors was the easier of the two as it was basically animating a whole load of skeleton warriors who had no soul or sentience and were being controlled by his magic and luckily for him if what the notes in the book he found said were true then each skeleton was magic cost effective, it was the second spell that would spell a little trouble for him the Serenity of Honesty allowed him to summon spiggans tree monsters according to the notes he found they were a little harder to control as in they were sentient and his first use of the summoning spell would undoubtedly lead him to be standing in front of the lead Spriggin.

Kaede deciding it might not be the best idea to risk being attacked by the spriggin queen or king decided he would learn the Serenity of Ancestors and hope to get it to the point where he could summon enough of the skeletons as cannon fodder and as distraction against Riser and his harem of beauties and that cute Ravel girl who had actually been on the forefront of his mind after kissing her. Shaking his head not needing that kind of distraction and knowing he himself had no chance in hell with a pure-blooded devil called out "Sosen no sereniti" as the words left his mouth he looked around and saw he had three rings with the inner ring containing 5 magic circles, the second had 10 magic circles and the third had 15 magic circles.

turning on the spot he saw all of them glow suddenly and in a quick flash of light that moved upwards it disappeared revealing 30 armour clad skeleton warriors, looking at them Kaede looked down at the paper that had his notes on and pursed his lips "3 Ranks form up!"

As if on que the skeletons all moved into three ranks with ten in each line facing him, Kaede actually smiled "Woo, personal army go me, go me." finishing his ego stroking Kaede hummed to himself "what should I do now I wonder they are soulless and have no feelings and they listen to my every command...Ah I know *Ahem* Skeletons attack each other!"

After saying that Kaede jumped and sat on one of the benches by a pillar and watched as all thirty skeletons attacked each other hacking and slashing away, the ones that died he supposed was the right term disappeared into dust.

After 10 minutes of watching the Skeletons fight there were none left, Kaede moved to the middle of the Pergola and dropped into his opening martial arts stance and went through his sequences...

Meanwhile in the underworld

Ravel who had woken from her feinting spell had undergone an interrogation into what had happened from her mother Lady Phoenix, who in the end used her clairvoyance magic to delve into her memories and pry out what happened and needless to say she ended up being teased by her which she was not happy about in the slightest. Pacing in her room Ravel was having an internal rant over what happened ' _...How dare he kiss me...although his lips were soft...No Ravel naughty he is the enemy here...but he was so gentle and comfortable to sit on...that isn't the point dammit he took my lipginity and and and he's a low-class devil...but he could reach high class or mid class...'_ she was soon knocked from her thoughts when she saw her mother walk in.

Lady Phoenix coming up to her daughter's room to see if she was alright considering she hadn't left and had, had food bought to her by the maids. Walked through the door only to see a light blush on her Ravels face gained a smile "Oh Ravel-chan are you thinking about your kiss with Kaede-kun your future husband!"

In another part of the underworld more specifically the Maou throne room

Grayfia standing in a large dimly lit circular room that had four thrones in one of which was occupied by a man with long red hair, blue green eyes wearing a white suit with red and yellow accents and a grey cloak draped over his shoulders, Grayfia was in the process of briefing the man in the throne what had happened in the human realm with Rias and Riser, the man with amusement commented when she finished "That is quite a story."

Grayfia in her usual manner was standing there with her hands over top of each other "indeed."

The man chuckled softly after her response "ahaha sounds just like Rias."

"Honestly I don't think she has a chance of winning but it may be closer than we might expect." was all Grayfia said as she remembered how Kaede easily overpowered one of Risers pawns.

the man still amused shifted slightly "No, that she does not, but if what you have said is true it will be interesting."

"But your letting her go through with the training anyway."

the man hearing that didn't change posture nor did he lose the amusement in his voice "I let her make her own decisions. She's next in line to the head of the house of Gremory after all I seriously hope she is capable of at least that."

Grayfia tilted her head ever so slightly "So do I."

back in the human realm

Kaede finishing up moved to the door way of the pergola and withdrew his wings making them appear "This is going to be bothersome but...OW!" as he said that he tried to take off but immediately nosedived and face planted the ground "Bothersome."

Five days later Kaede and the others having awoken came across a table filled with now Magical potions and artefacts that the rules allowed to be entered Kaede who had been rudely woken that morning by Akeno zapping his toes with small amounts of lightning, was only wearing a pair of Black Surrouel pants with a tribal pattern down the length of the legs on the side was rubbing his right eye with one hand and rubbing the back of his head with the other and yawning as he looked at the large amounts of magical items that Grayfia had stealth into the villa while they slept spied a piece of paper semi hidden among the items lazily reached for it while the others were looking and reading what was on the various potion bottles or runic writing on some of the artefacts.

Kaede taking the paper moved to a seat and slouched down on it "Grayfia left a list of what magical Items she dropped off and what class they come under you know combat, support, defence, magic, enhancement etcetera."

Rias nodded and looked at the others who had paused slightly to listen to what Kaede said "Well if you read the name out we can sort them into groups and from there we can decide on the five magic items we'll bring with us."

Sighing Kaede nodded and yawned loudly before reading out the list "Restoration Items and Potions; Phoenix Tears Vial 1x that will be helpful, Healing orb x3 I wonder if whoever made these watched the Seven Deadly Sins, health and fire resistance potions x7 and stamina restore potion x4 okay is it me or are these guys just copying Skyrim, Oblivion and popular anime. But they do sound useful next we have,

Combat Items and Potions; Blizzard Scroll-sound overkill much-, Scroll of sealed Power of destruction x1. that would be useful

Defensive Items and Potions; Enchanted Pauldrons of defence 1 set, Elixir of elemental resistance x2, Potion of fire resistance x2. helpful hmm oh now we have,

Support type Items and Potions; Balor's magical eye x1, Flash bang orbs x3, pacification orb x2, invisibility potion x1. well I don't know about you guys I'm hungry right now so I'll be in the kitchen."

the others hearing that all facepalmed and decided to follow him into the other room.

Later Kaede was hovering above the ground and slowly moving about in the air, he then decided to go high and slowly found it easier to fly about, after flying about and getting the hang of doing that and firing off some fireballs and controlling his vines while flying Kaede returned to the ground and found that while he was up high he saw Asia making good progress in defensive spells and supporting spells well he hoped, Kiba well he was surprised when he saw two wooden dummies moving about and attacking him that was one thing he wasn't expecting at all, Akeno was firing off spell after spell and doing so while flying as well, while he was up there he saw she was doing some control exercises that he had seen written down in a book he found in the club house, Koneko had a her fists and forearms covered in what he assumed was earth and Rias she was he thought coming along fine with making a variation of her brother Ruin the extinct.

making his way to the ground Kaede decided he should refine his control of the fire spells he had which was easy for him to use

two nights before the Rating Game Kaede was standing in front of a round table with a large 1:75 scaled map of the Academy grounds along with the dossiers of the enemy peerage spread out around the map. On his left was Akeno and Koneko, while on his right was Kiba and Asia and directly in front of him was Rias. Taking a deep breath Kaede looked at everyone "I know traditionally the king so in this case Rias would come up with the plan of attack for the rating game, but Rias has obligingly allowed me to come up with a strategy since I have been studying Risers 8 rating games even his losses as well as looking over his peerages files that Grayfia kindly supplied me with...So keep in mind I have a feeling that our home base will be here" he then placed six half sized red chess pieces on the old school building "these will be us. Riser on the other hand will if normal rule apply will be based in the student council room in the new school building here on the other side of the map" he said pointing at the building placing a fullest of half sized yellow chess pieces on the map.

looking at everyone he saw they understood continued "Now Riser or rather Ravel the other team's strategist will most likely send one rook and three pawns to take the Kill zone or choke point on the battle field which I might add is historically the dead centre of the battle field which again by process of elimination is the school gym. Riser and Ravel will be banking on us sending people to respond to their advance, but this is only a feint but at the same time they can't be ignored so long range destructive magic so Akeno or myself will be designated with the task of blowing the place sky high without engaging the people inside." as he said that he moved the four yellow piece to the gym and knocked them over while for the sake of the explanation moved the red Queen just outside of the old school building and grabbed a yellow paper thunderbolt that had the word boom written on it and placed it on the gym.

Rias seeing this nodded it was sound so far and easily adaptable dependant on what their base was. Kiba curious wanted to know where the real attack would come from since Kaede had said the pieces at the gym were a feint asked, "You said they were a feint where's the real threat then?"

Kaede nodded and grabbed three yellow pawns and slid them along the map in a wide arch making sure to keep to the wooded area that surrounded the east and south side of the school ground positioned them south of the old school building "Correct me if I am wrong Rias but the other team's pawns have to be within 100 yards of the opposing teams base to promote?"

Rias nodded "Yes that's right."

Kaede nodded "Right well this is the real attack Kiba the three pawn from the south will attempt to promote to queen and bum rush us" he then grabbed 8 figurines of a bat, cat, dragon, fox, oni, fairy, falcon and a green blob of painted clay and placed them around the three pawns "While unconventional it should work we send our familiars Envy my Undine is a combat familiar and specialises in water based attacks, Sparky Asia's Familiar with his lightning will combine nicely with Envy and damage Risers pawns considerably, but on top of that Lust the fox is into illusions as is Shiro and the oni so they will be constantly weaving them over the enemy pawns making it harder for them and on top of that Bat-chan, falcon-kun and Gluttony will run interference as much as possible, trust me when I say this along with some traps I have no doubt our familiars will win easily, but just as insurance Kiba our good knight will be on standby to help out." he said knocking the three yellow pawns over and then spreading the figurines out over the forest while also moving Kiba in a holding position just south of the old school building.

looking round he saw Akeno had a blush on her face and decided not to try and figure out what she was thinking, Kiba was smiling which he assumed he agreed with the plan, Asia bless her heart looked a little put out but she wasn't very important well she was but she was a support member so didn't do much, koneko nodded in approval and Rias was looking at the map critically but he supposed she would speak up if she didn't agree but then again she had entrusted him with the plan of attack nodding to himself he took a breath "At this point Riser will send out all his remaining pieces but I have a hunch since we have the home advantage he will keep away from the buildings and try and lure us into the open most likely the courtyard here this is where it gets tricky Kiba the reason you have been training to take multiple opponents is because you will be fighting the two knights by yourself, Koneko you're going to be focusing on the remaining rook and one of the bishops, Akeno the Queen is yours and I myself will try and lure the remaining pawns and Ravel away so I can promote and then take them out. Rias and Asia, you're to hold back and support Akeno, Koneko and Kiba as you see fit but don't engage Riser, we're a team and we work together understand also the familiars will go the other side and start F'ing shit up and try and destroy the new school building. And once we're done we go take on lord asshole."

Rias hearing that nodded her head "During the first part what will Greed be doing?"

Kaede at that point actually smirked devilishly "Greed will be liberating them of their magical items and some other things that may or may not slow them down a little. Speaking of which have we decided what Items we're going to be taking with us?"

Rias nodded "Yes well the Phoenix tears and Akeno's going to carry those around, health and fire resistance potion only one and Koneko will have that, Enchanted Pauldrons of defence for Kiba, Potion of fire resistance for yourself Kaede and the pacification orb for Asia and I."

Kaede nodded "Sounds good, so is everyone good with the plan?"

Kiba nodded "Sounds good to me I gotta say you went all out on this one, it's good to see a side of you that isn't lazy."

Koneko "Mr White did good."

Kaede hearing that weakly fist pumped "Aw Yea Sister White is returning the love."

Akeno smiled "My, my all this talk of defeating people and winning is making me hot, Kaede kun I may have to allow you to defeat me fufufu."

Kaede should be given a medal at this point as he didn't bat an eye "Sure I'll defeat you whenever you like."

Asia smiled happy she wouldn't be fighting "Ano I think it is a good plan."

Rias smiled "I have no complaints either. Now it been a long day we should all head to the baths."

at that everyone nodded and headed off.

It wasn't until Kaede and Kiba were in the male's side that Kaede said anything "Heh and here I thought we may get to bathe with the gaggle of tits on the other side of this wall."

Kiba chuckled "Well Rias and Akeno wouldn't have minded but that being said the same can't be said for Asia and Koneko and Buchou wouldn't want to put anyone out"

Kaede sighed and slumped down further into the water "Dam and I wanted to see Akeno naked, I mean I've had plenty of up skirt shots and had my face buried in those bad boys a few times as well, I want to know what she looks like under those clothes..."

Kiba deciding to mess with the lazy slacker genius cut through his train of thought "What about Ravel-sama?"

Kaede who was mid rant went off on a tangent "Oh Ravel such cutie and her lips taste like a a strawberry cake and her skin was so smooth and I can just tell under that frilly dress of hers is a killer bod and a killer budding rack wouldn't be surprised if she's a Mid C already."

Kiba at that point just chuckled and began to relax more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

night before the rating game

Kaede who annoyingly had been woken up thanks to his throat drying out due to his mouth being open was getting a drink of water from the kitchen and was returning to his room when he spied Rias walking down the stairs from her room she was wearing a near see through night gown and was weirdly wearing glasses of all things and she must have noticed him since she called out to him "Kaede?"

Kaede deciding that although he was dead tired and didn't like being up after 11 at night he should play nice and in his usual lazy tone, slouched posture and half lidded tired yet smouldering eyes "Heya Rias, watch'cha doing up so late?"

Rias who didn't look tired at all and Kaede cursed the fact that she never did seem to tire "What perfect timing I need to chat with you about something."

Kaede grunted and ended up following her to the concreate pergola like structure where he had been training the last 10 days. When they got there, she sat down and lent against one of the pillars illuminated by the moon like making her night gown very see through, while Kaede laid down on the cool concrete tile floor and listened to her various concerns of what tomorrow might bring.

When she finished Kaede didn't move or react in anyway "While I admit nothing is certain I tried to make the plan as flexible as possible and furthermore you have to understand that with our lack of combat effective members there is still a large possibility that we will lose you also have to understand that I have banked on the enemy acting arrogant and nonchalant since they will be going up against rating game virgins but that being said by the end the entire underworld will find out that the great Phoenix isn't almighty or immortal, in other words you shouldn't worry too much and shouldn't be losing any sleep over it besides there are plenty of other ways to get rid of Riser I'm sure more extreme ones as well."

Rias nodded and gained a sad tone "I suppose your right and your right we can't control what the enemy will do"

Kaede sighed and sat up "Well if things turn out bad I suppose I should apologise in advance for in a way telling Riser where to shove his huge egotistical ass"

Rias sighed and smiled "You shouldn't be sorry thanks to you I can now tell my father and brother where to stick it they set this up in anticipation that I would lose but I hope to change that and prove them wrong"

Kaede sighed "I don't know why but it is pleasing that you aren't going along with this marriage... and strangely I don't find this bothersome in the slightest."

Rias removed her glasses and stood up "the proposal was to the heiress to the house of Gremory, because of my title I'm not ever recognised as Rias, the house of Gremory will always come before me but I've learnt to adjust and make decisions accordingly. Kaede make no mistake the title I have is something I will always take pride in. But when it comes to the subject of marriage I want to share it with someone who loves me as Rias not for how my status can improve their life. I understand history is not in my favour and the idea of love may end up staying a dream but it's one I'd like to keep."

Kaede hearing that sighed and grunted as he stood up and moved so he was a step below her and stuffed his hands in his pockets "Well that's a little defeatist of you isn't, there are people you, that is to say they see you as Rias and not the Gremory Heiress, I guess I'm one of them besides truthfully I like you for you and no title will change that fact probably why I don't find it bothersome to actually do things that you ask of me, heck thinking about it you've done a lot for me already and I guess if kicking a Phoenix to the curb for you is what you want then it's a start in paying you back."

Rias hearing that gained a faint blush and looked at Kaede still with his lazy posture and look "Thank you, anyway the point is if we're going to fight then we're going to win."

Kaede nodded "Enlighten me Your called the princess of Ruin and the Empress of Annihilation then that obviously means your powerful in your own right and fried chicken that has a name that rhymes with penis could beat you..."

Rias cut him off "Not true, unlike him I can't selfheal my strength lie with my entire team fighting together which means I need never battle alone, when I fight Gremory fights with me but the same happens if I lose..."

Kaede returned the favour and cut her off "Meaning winning is the only option right. And that also means I need to take the kiddy gloves off and get serious as well, let's just hope I don't flop like against the exorcist fella."

he was then surprised when he felt Rias hug him but what had him more surprised not that he was going to complain was that his face was buried in her cleavage "You wrong Kaede you didn't flop and I can't wait to see you serious, but for now go get some rest I know how much you like sleeping and I have noticed you haven't been sleeping all that well lately either. If it helps I'll stay with you until you do."

Kaede nodded and could feel his eyes drooping "Thanks now that you mention it I am feeling more tired than usual."

the next day Rating game begins

Kaede was sleeping on one of the couches in the Clubroom dressed in his white and red variation of his training clothes, while he was sleeping he completely missed Sona and Tsubaki visiting to tell Rias that she would be broad casting the entire event to the underworld and would be viewed by over 10 million devils.

about five minutes after that Kaede who had woken up summoned Greed to his side and moved to one of the window seats "Greed buddy you remember what we spoke about?"

Greed just squeaked a little and bobbed his head as if nodding, Kaede gained a mischievous glint "remember any magical Items and..." he then leaned forward and whispered in Greed's ear before leaning back only to receive a squeaky like laugh from the weasel familiar. Kaede nodding to himself patted Greed smiled "As soon as we go through the portal to the subspace you begin your mission alright buddy a lot is riding on this don't fail me."

Greed nodded and curled himself around Kaedes neck and settled down just as Grayfia appeared and made a magic circle appear on the floor "It's time everyone"

Rias nodded and led everyone onto the circle and waited a second before they disappeared.

Appearing again out of a white light Kaede saw he was back in the club room and smirked before tapping Greed who nodded and scurried away knowing what to do "Summon your familiars now and have them set up where we planned in position for them to intercept Risers Bitches."

when he finished he had Gluttony, Envy and Lust by his side while Asia had Sparky, Kiba had his falcon Titan, Koneko had Shiro, Akeno had her Oni Flora who could split into four other Oni and Rias had her bat Velvet. Kaede looked at them all "You all know the plan right so get going please and thank you."

All the familiars gave their version of a nod and headed out into the forest. It was then Grayfia voice came over a speaker system that must be built in with the dimension " _YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE; WELCOME EVERYONE AND HELLO TO ALL THOSE WATCHING MY NAME IS GRAYFIA, I AM A SERVENT OF GREMORY AND I WILL BE THE REFEREE IN TODAY'S MATCH TO CREATE THE BATTLE FIELD YOU'LL BE COMPETING IN WE HAVE TAKEN SUGGESTIONS FROM BOTH KINGS LADY RIAS AND LORD RISER TO THOSE COMPETING YOU'LL RECOGNISE THIS PLACE AS KUOH ACADEMY AND TO THOSE WATCHING IT IS A EDUCATIONAL INSTITUTION IN THE HUMAN REALM ..._ "

Kaede at that point glance out the window and saw a sight similar to the northern light and whistled "Nice if I do say so myself."

It was then Grayfia continued speaking as if she was wanting the viewers to hear what Kaede said " _EACH TEAM HAS BEEN GIVEN AN AREA THAT WILL SERVE AS IT'S HOME BASE LADY RIAS AND HER GROUP WILL BE IN THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB ROOM IN THE OLD SCHOOL HOUSE, LORD RISERS HOME BASE WILL BE LOCATED IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE IN THE NEW SCHOOL HOUSE PAWNS WILL BE PROMOTED IF THEY REACH THE HOME BASE OF THE OPPOSING TEAM GOOD LUCK TO ALL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY LET THE MATCH BEGIN._ "

Rias then handed out a glow thingy and said to Kaede who looked at it with a hint of curiosity on his bored countenance "it's like an invisible head set walkie talkie system."

Kaede shrugged and placed it in his ear "I'm down with that, it's high tech shit after all, so you all know the plan right let's get into position, Akeno I've got my sensing I'll blow the gym to kingdom come we should head out now Kiba after all it is the man's job right to protect his womenfolk right."

Kiba nodded "That's right our image of Gremory Gentlemen would be ruined otherwise."

Kaede deciding to be funny put on a posh English accent "Oh yes quite should we depart then and let the tale of the charming knight and the Lazy genius commence, ladies we'll bid you adieu please stick to the plan Tata for now" as he said that he bowed and closed the door leaving a giggling Akeno, a stoic but lightly smiling Koneko, Asia looked confused and Rias had a light blush.

Kaede having parted ways with Kiba sat in a tree close to the gym smirked when he sensed four signatures enter the gym spoke into his head set [This is lazy genius here I'm about to blow the gym thought I would give status up date would Red big titty princess read over.]

it was then he got three different sputtering sounds, a giggle and an indignant squeak [Don't say such things lots of people are watching this. and thank you for the report.]

Kaede stood on his branch pointed his hand to the sky "Let's do this I'm bringing the heat ādo" when he finished a large magic circle appeared high above the gym and a white dragon made completely of fire curled its way out and quickly descended and blew the gym sky high.

it was then Grayfia voice rung out " _THREE OF LORD RISERS PAWNS AND ONE OF LORD RISERS ROOKS RETIRES_ "

Kaede hearing that jumped from the tree and dashed for where he had explained he would be going next but he was going to hop between buildings to avoid detection making his way to the tennis courts where he would sometime nap Kaede hid in the shadow of the equipment shed when he heard another announcement " _THREE OF LORD RISERS PAWNS RETIRES_ "

smiling to himself Kaede dashed across the way to the assembly hall where he was met by Greed who was sitting by the entrance with 2 vials of phoenix tears and 13 pairs of bras and 14 pairs of panties and a pair of boxers seeing Greed he patted him on the head and handed him his phone "Greed buddy phase two of your mission underworld national anthem go"

Kaede then picked the articles of clothing up and went into a props cupboard in the assembly hall hoping that the others were waiting for his signal to attack, finding a length of string Kaede set about stringing the undergarments together and made his way to the roof and felt a tingling sensation muttered to himself "promotion Queen" he immediately felt the surge in power.

finally making it to the roof Kaede ran across and jumped/scrambled on to the roof of the main school building that had a flag pole on, crouching at the bottom he set about getting ready and waited for Greed to hit play. after 3 nerve racking minutes and avoiding the troublesome queen who was flying about wondering why Rias wasn't attacking.

Kaede feeling his nerves fraying nearly jumped when he heard the school PA system crackle to life and the music began

Gehenna-Rising  
Kingdom-Ruling  
Devil-Smiling  
Angels-Sighing  
Gehenna-Rising  
Pious burden so revealing  
Preachers teaching so deceiving  
He compels you, then exploits your soul  
Subversion, your life's error  
Gently screaming there's no bleeding  
Gently dying there's no breathing  
So you search for the sign  
Blinded by their spoken lies  
Place the truth within your hands  
Now the truth burns your eyes  
Try to floor these fragile words  
But we gather here as one  
Confusion roams the herds  
Holy souls misled the sun

sarah-jezebel-deva/the-devils-opera-lyrics/#FPvBfHwEBrwmuOp2.99

Standing and hoisting up the rope the, the underwear that Greed had liberated now hung proudly for all to see, after that he mockingly snapped to attention and saluted before he dashed back off the roof and back into the assembly hall. making his way out he made his way over to the courtyard between the athletics field, the once standing gym, football field and new school house.

With Rias and the others

All of them standing on the roof watched as the white inferno died down as they waited for the signal to engage the remaining enemy it was then they all heard the underworld national anthem crackle to life on the school PA system it was then Akeno through a gap in the flames saw Kaede standing on the new school building roof by the flag pole doing something waiting a second she soon burst out in a fit of giggles "Ara, Ara Kaede-kun sure has a sense of humour Buchou look at the flag pole."

Rias and the other looking to where Akeno pointed out Asia blushed at some of the provocative undergarments,

Koneko gained an eye twitch "Pervert senpai!"

Kiba chuckled good naturedly and was trying to figure out how he did it

Akeno was still giggling and Rias she faces palmed and sighed before looking at everyone making them switch on and get serious "You all know the plan this is the signal lets go, Akeno you've got Yubelluna, Kiba your Karlamine and Siris, Koneko the Rook Isabela, Asia and I will be back up, let's do this people."

she then got a resounding """"Yes President!""""

In the building below Kaede.

Riser getting bored of waiting and the fact that his sister's strategy had fallen to pieces startled slightly when he heard the music play "Ravel and everyone else outside and find out what's going on."

they all nodded and headed out.

making it to the courtyard they looked around and it wasn't until Mihae covered herself and shrieked that they looked on the roof only to have similar reactions as they saw their lingerie flying from the flagpole.

Kaede walking casually now hands in his pockets, slouched like usual, half lidded eyes and a bored look on his face walked to the edge of the courtyard and stretched his head at the sight of couple of Risers girls holding down their already short clothing in case they gave an unknowing show to viewers "Man I knew it was a brilliant idea to have Greed steal your panties but I never thought you would be so easily subdued"

all the girls then turned to Kaede and glared at him and Ravel who was the most modestly dressed stomped over to him with her face a brilliant crimson colour "You, you dam pervert first you kiss me now this I won't let you...humph" her eyes soon widened as she felt something soft press against her lips and saw Kaede the person at the forefront of her thoughts and dreams over the last 10 days was kissing her once again.

Kaede deciding to be scolded by the girl was no fun moved at Queen speed and kissed her again, holding her there for a minute Kaede pulled away and found she had gone limp in his arms sighed as he laid her down on the ground "troublesome she feinted again, but on the plus side she still tastes like strawberry cake Mmmhmm"

it was then the kitty cat twin's Ni and Li attacked him but due to him having the boosted gear active with an illusion over it 10 minutes before actually coming to this neutral subspace, plus his Queen promotion and the fact he was pretty quick, agile and good at dodging and fighting that coupled with his Chi sensing he was able to dodge the twins with ease.

He soon though found himself dodging the Rook as well as the two knights who decided to join while the bishop Mihae stood back and Ravel she was out cold having feinted from the kiss.

while he was dodging around the five girls he had his hands in his pockets not taking them very seriously it was then that he heard an explosion looking over to it along with everyone else they soon heard announced " _ONE OF LADY RIAS'S ROOKS RETIRED_ "

Kaede hearing that sighed "Well that wasn't part of the plan it seems your queen is troublesome oh well Akeno will handle her so now I have to take the rook and pawns o joy more work for me, ah well" he then saw Kiba stealth behind Mihae and run his sword through her making her vanish completely in a blue light

" _ONE OF LORD RISERS BISHOPS RETIRED_ "

Kaede decided to separate the girls "Hey Kiba about time you have the two that like playing with swords huh that was a little more sexual than it sounded in my head meh"

Kiba nodded "Fine by me I Kiba Yuuto a knight of the house of Gremory challenge the Knights of Riser to a dual!"

it was then that Karlamine nodded "I Karlamine and Siris accept knight of Gremory." it was then the two girls charged forward and attacked Kiba.

Kaede watching Kiba moving around faster than he remembered and wearing the enchanted pauldrons completely forgot about the rook he was facing "Never turn you back on an opponent." he then received a beauty of a punch to the cheek sending him sprawling along the ground.

getting to his feet relatively easy Kaede looked back at her with a bored look and rubbed his cheek "Alright calm your double D's Hun I was about to get to you."

Isabela then charged forward and started swing to which Kaede just dodged but during his dodging he grunted in annoyance as the illusion on his boosted gear wavered and dropped revealing his gauntleted hand he then called out loudly "Hey Kiba release your sword birth would ya I'm getting sick of fighting this rook chick who has a fighting style much like an overgrown ape!"

Kiba nodded and stabbed his sword in the ground "Alright let's do this SWORD BIRTH!"

Kaede smiled and dropped low before sweeping Isabela off her feet and giving a palm thrust to her chest with enough force she coughed up blood and imbedded in the ground then with the boosted gear punched the ground **{TRANSFER!}** it then caused thousands of swords to come forth from the ground taking out Ni and Li, Isabela, Siris and Karlamine.

" _TWO OF LORD RISERS PAWNS, TWO OF HIS KNIGHTS AND ONE OF HIS ROOKS RETIRES._ "

Meanwhile with Akeno and Yubelluna

Yubelluna having been knocked out of the sky looked up at Akeno battered and bruised "I didn't expect the priestess of thunder to be this strong your magic must be almost depleted."

Akeno giggled "Never fear my kohai pawn and king thought ahead hence why I have these" a battered and bruised Akeno then reached into her cleavage and pulled out a vial "that's why I have these Phoenix tears." she then drank them and felt rejuvenated.

Yubelluna frowned and went to reach for her own "You're not the only..." as she reached for them she couldn't find her own tears "...What where are they I had them right here."

Akeno giggled "Oh well you can ask my cute little kohai pawn or his familiar Greed who not only took your precious tears but well look at the flag pole."

Yubelluna did just that and her eyes narrowed before she felt a large shock hit her. But at the same time a large fireball shot from the roof of the new school building hit Akeno just after Yubelluna was defeated

" _LORD RISER ONE BISHOP AND ONE QUEEN RETIRED AND LADY RIAS ONE QUEEN RETIRED._ "

Kaede and Kiba hearing that looked at the roof and saw Riser standing there with a shitty little smirk, Kaede then looked at where Ravel once was and saw she had gone too so being unconscious or feint for too long made you retire as well. It was then that the two of them saw Riser get his face blown off by a black and red energy blast.

Kaede and Kiba nodded and headed to the roof to help Rias and Asia who was healing Rias who seemed to have taken some damage. Kaede who was flying up with Kiba could feel fatigue starting to kick in he had put more than he wanted into that transfer than he wanted and as much as he hated it he messed around with the pawns and rook and the fire attack that had already dented his stamina a great deal to begin with he reckoned he was good for about four fire attacks before he ran out completely and about 20 minutes of hand to hand combat since he may or may not have hurt his knee slightly when he was sent tumbling along the ground.

making it so he was beside Rias he knew that taking the potions they had wouldn't be any help as they only had healing regeneration and not the stamina one he saw Kiba mirrored him on the other side but he only just noted that the bottom of Kiba's shirt was stained red and his blazer looked darker than normal in a patch on his waist.

it was then he had to duck along with Kiba as two fire balls were sent their way Kaede was lucky but Kiba with his wound was quick enough and copped the fireball to the shoulder spinning him around and making him roll down the steep roof before disappearing in a cloud of light.

" _LADY RIAS ONE KNIGHT RETIRED._ "

Kaede sighed "Heya Rias my plan worked better than I thought but it seems I'm running on fumes and Asia is not combat orientated and you're a bit beaten yourself you moved in earlier than planned didn't you."

Rias nodded "Sorry but with Koneko being taken out before she got a chance to fight the rook I decided I should distract Riser and leave you, Kiba and Akeno to deal with the rest."

Kaede nodded "Can't be helped heh man I'm tired."

Rias then fired off some of her power of destruction at Riser and removed his arm but it just regenerated "This is perfect I wanted to take you all on so I can show you how persuasive I can be."

Rias not liking that and noting how heavy Kaedes breathing was "Don't get ahead of yourself, you'll have to get through me before you get to them."

Riser laughed as Rias again fired off some power of destruction taking off the other arm "Give up your about to be mated I can't help but read your every move, Riser knows you better than you think. Checkmate my dear."

Rias getting angry with Risers nonchalant attitude shouted, "you don't know the first thing about me that was made true when you started to think I would just give up try as you might you will not intimidate me and I am ready for war."

"You leave me no choice then" Riser then jumped into the air and fired a large fireball over the top of Rias and at Asia and Kaede.

Kaede seeing the fireball coming jumped in front of Asia and poured all the chi he could muster into his hands before clapping them together and spreading his arms wide "Spirit guardian wall!" it was then the fireball hit, while the spirit guardian wall protected Asia since she was behind him Kaede sustained a lot of damage which was shown when the smoke cleared.

Rias looking worried ran over to Kaede who was still standing without his shirt on and his usually pristine white hair was now a grey colour coughed "Dam that hurt, Hey Asia that's a second time I've taken a blow because of you don't make it a third in the future. Hey Rias step aside would ya I have one attack left in me then I'm going for a fist fight."

Rias seeing Kaede in pain went to protest but noted his lazy gaze was holding an abnormal glint to it "this isn't going to do much but it just needs to hold him still for a minute Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets" as he said that multiple near hundreds of fire bullets the size of ping pong ball appeared around Kaede before firing at Riser hitting him dead on.

Kaede then looked at Rias and smirked before using the knights speed his Queen promotion gave him and appeared in front of Risers partially reformed body and started laying into him destroying parts that were rebuilt for a brief second when his eyes met Risers he saw a flicker of fear pass through the usually cocky man's gaze.

Kaede who knew he was at his end let out a startled cry **{BURST!}**

As it happened he stumbled backwards and heard Rias shout his name before he pitched left and rolled down to the other roof that joined the main one, Kaede struggled to his feet and took a pull of the Phoenix tears he had liberated and felt his injuries fix up but it did jack shit for his stamina or energy levels, getting to his feet Kaede could hardly breath with how much his lungs burnt from over exertion.

by this time Kaede looked up at Rias and saw her continuing his assault on Riser but annoyingly Riser had already completely regenerated and was telling Rias to give up, straightening up Kaede called out and made an effort to mask how physically spent he was "You know I'm fine right, I can and will beat you Riser" unfortunately his bravado was ruined when he coughed covering his mouth with his hand he frowned when he pulled it away and saw a slight smattering of blood he must be more battered than he thought "You know I made a promise to become the mightiest pawn surpassing the Lucifer's pawn Beowulf and Enku your just a simple stepping stone in mere obstacle in my way."

Riser frowning summoned his wings and flew down to Kaede "You just don't know when to die do you!" he then tried to knee Kaede in the chest but luckily Kaede managed to step back and make a hasty defence but it was a little in vain as he still took a l bit of damage he then proceeded to jump and dodge around Riser but the elder devil kept pace and managed to land some hefty blows against him.

Rias was calling out the whole time telling Riser to stop and for him to run away but that was kind of hard for Kaede he had no energy he was fighting well dodging on sheer will power alone Kaede who was and he knew he was fighting a losing battle shouted for once surprising Rias and the rest of the peerage and Tsubaki who were all watching "WOULD YOU SHUT UP RIAS I MADE A PROMISE DIDN'T I NEVER TO GIVE UP ON YOU!"

Rias hearing that remembered to the night before and muttered something he couldn't hear but what he did was Riser "Now I'm pissed your just a pathetic lowly servant you don't even have the right to challenge me" At this point he had tripped Kaede and was resting his foot on Kaedes chest stopping him from moving with a flaming fireball overhead.

"Riser what do you think you're doing"

"I'm sending this loser to the deepest pits of hell where he belongs no amount of healing will save this boy when Risers done..."

Kaede being the smart arse he was cut Riser off and in a girly voice "Cause any death that happen in a rating game our considered accidents anyway." he then looked at Riser with an evil look "beware of the dragon"

"KAEDE! RISER PLEASE STOP LET HIM GO!" Rias as she said that started crying and dived at Riser tackling him out the way making Kaede look at her with sorrow and not wanting to see her forfeit mumbled "I forfeit, I'm done, I just want to sleep."

He was then engulfed in a blue light and appeared in a hospital bed somewhere. before falling asleep while a doctor fussed over him bandaging him up Kaedes last thought before sleeping for a few hours _'he made her cry, I won't forgive him ever he's dead.'_

while he was asleep he was visited by Ddraig telling him about something called the white one and how in time he would be expected to fight it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

next day

having woken up early the next morning Kaede spent the day idly walking about the city having gotten a text from Akeno that he had to be at the club room at 1:00pm with a suit, when he arrived he noted Rias was absent no doubt in the underworld preparing, Akeno was in a formal kimono, Koneko was in a small dress and Kiba a Tux. Kaede seeing this moved to the shower room "I'll get changed."

After 10 minutes of waiting the others were greeted by the sight of Kaede in a light grey single black lapel suit jacket with breast pocket, light Grey with black trim and buttons waist jacket with waist pocket, black dress shirt with white collar, vertical split half black and white tie, Slim fit light grey trouser and plain black leather slip on shoes.

Akeno then noticed his tie wasn't straight walked over to him and started to straighten it, they then waited in silence as everyone wasn't really keen on talking about anything since they were in low spirits anyway, but Kaede not that he cared had to ask, "So where's Asia?"

Akeno provided him with an answer "She's with Rias in the underworld helping her."

Kaede just nodded and sat in silence until Grayfia arrived "Please step inside the circle and I'll take you all to the engagement party." everyone nodded and moved into the circle. As he walked passed her he felt Grayfia slip a note into his hand, looking lazily out the corner of his eye he winked which she picked up and nodded subtlety to before they all disappeared and reappeared in the underworld Kaede as they were walking dropped back a bit from the others but stayed close enough that it was clear he was with them read the note _'If you want my sister Kaede you better be prepared to fight'_ finishing reading the note Kaede quickened his pace _'fight huh this'll be interesting.'_

Walking into the hall with the others he was soon diverted to a table where he and the others would be sitting and surprisingly it was right next to three tables that had signs up reserved for the Maou and their peerages, one for the Gremory family and peerages and one for the Phoenix and their peerages. Walking over to the table he looked his usual self and spoke to the others "Hey you know while I'm not happy by the outcome of the rating game I have a feeling thing will work out so you guys if you will excuse me I'll be mingling and sampling the beverages and food on offer."

Akeno hearing that narrowed her eyes since she had seen him looking at something and hang back to begin with _'he knows something but what.'_

Kiba nodded "I'm with Kaede I'll be doing the same seeing as though we have nothing better to do"

Koneko just sat and sipped at a glass of water while Akeno did the same.

Kaede meanwhile had just found out that the underworld was like America and you had to be 21 to have alcohol which totally blowed so instead he was given a fruit punch instead, while he was getting his drink he spied a certain blonde girl sitting alone asked for another.

Walking over to her Kaede stood in front of her ignoring some of the younger she devils who had seen him and started gushing over him looked at Ravel with his lazy countenance and held out one of the drinks "Peace offering."

Ravel hearing that looked up and blushed a little and accepted the drink and huffed "Fine but keep your lips to yourself this time."

Kaede for his part sat there and took a sip of his punch "I'll keep that in mind, how are you though."

Ravel still with her blush in place stuttered a little "I'm fine but a better question, are you alright I heard you and Onii-sama had quite the fight."

Kaede shrugged "body feels fine Greed my familiar uplifted a vial of Phoenix tears from your Queen and I used them to heal most of the damage it was mainly my stamina that took a battering one of the downsides of having this guy **{BOOST!}** " as he finished he summoned his boosted gear for emphasis garnering the attention of some devils who obviously recognised him from the rating game.

Sighing at the unwanted attention he placed his drink down and grabbed Ravels hand making her sputter a little and place her drink down just before Kaede dragged her to her feet and lead her to where some of the older devils were dancing like Ravels parents lord and lady Phoenix her brother Ruval and his wife, Lord and lady Gremory, Lord and lady Sitri and some others, making it there he stopped and held Ravel close.

Ravel being held by Kaede as they swayed to the music her hands having wrapped around his shoulders while her head was rested on his chest was blushing madly stuttered "What are you doing!"

Kaede smiled "dancing with a beautiful girl, just go with it Ravel-chan" he all but whispered the last part in her ear making her shiver a little and only nod into his chest as they continued dancing

not noticing the younger she devils gushing over the cute and romantic couple they made while Lady Phoenix watch with pride as her daughter danced with the boy she had seen show excellent fighting prowess, stealth and brains since she heard throughout the entire game Rias and her peerage call it his plan, resting her head on her husband's shoulder he looked at her slightly "Dear are you alright?"

Lady Phoenix nodded a little "Yes I'm but Ravel-chan is growing up" she then moved so she was facing away while her husband looked in the direction of Kaede and Ravel. "See dear?"

Lord Phoenix nodded and swivelled them back around but within the beat of the music "Yes I do that's the Pawn that caused a flicker of fear to pass across our sons face last night."

Kaede who was enjoying himself dancing with Ravel frowned when the music stopped but was surprised when he felt Ravel tap the back of his head looking down he saw she was looking up at him, they then started to inch closer and closer until their lips met in the middle, Kaede had closed his eyes and was enjoying the taste of strawberries, Ravel on the other hand was enjoying the kiss to had closed her eyes as well and was content with the taste of sugar on his.

they soon parted after a few seconds completely unaware of the ah overprotective elder brother being held back by his wife and the same with the father of said Phoenix girl. "Kaede what does this make us?"

Kaede wasn't quite sure "Don't know last time I had a girlfriend she killed me and I ended as a devil, but that being said I also harbour the same feelings I hold for you with Rias."

Ravel nodded sadly "I see so we can't be together then."

Kaede shook her head "I never said that, you just may have to share me with some others after this party is over. whatcha say Ravel want to give this a go?"

Ravel nodded and kissed him again before looking at the time "Oh I have to go and do some things I'll see you later tonight then?"

Kaede nodded "Sure go on do what you have to do."

Ravel nodded and skipped off, Kaede was about to walk back to the punch bowl when he was tapped on the shoulder turning he was met by a taller man with more muscles, black hair and purple eyes, Kaede looking bored as usual and slouched slightly tilted his head back a little "Aren't you a big fucker names Kaede you?"

the young man not taking offence to the language chuckled "Sairaorg Bael, Rias cousin on her mother's side; I saw the Rating game and I must say I was impressed it's refreshing to meet someone who isn't a nekomata who can use Chi and touki."

Kaede shrugged "Only Chi not touki but anyway how can I help."

Sairaorg shrugged "not much just want to introduce myself and say your welcome to drop by the Bael manor and have a spar with me anytime. And to also find out how you liberated all those women of their undergarments."

Kaede hearing that chuckled a little and clicked his fingers before Greed appeared on his shoulders "This here is Greed my familiar he's an avaricious little tyke and has a cool ability that allow him to rob you blind without you even knowing."

Sairaorg looked at him disbelievingly "Sorry but you're going to have to prove it."

Kaede shrugged "alright then." Kaede then bought Greed closer and whispered in his ear and pointed a few women one being Lady Phoenix, one being Lady Gremory, one being Serafall Leviathan and the last being Kuisha Abaddon Sairaorgs Queen. when he finished Greed looked at him and nodded with a squeak before scurrying off "Now we wait a few minutes. So Sairaorg what martial arts do you specialise in."

Sairaorg was slightly amused by his lazy behaviour shrugged "No set style really I just learnt the basics of multiple martial arts and combined and improved making my own what about you I recognised it but I couldn't remember the name."

Kaede nodded "that's fine it's one of the lesser known Chinese martial arts it's called BaGuaZhang also known as the 8 trigrams palm or circle walking. pretty handy against multiple opponents oh and I'm a brown belt master died before I could finish studying and never had the urge to find another master."

Sairaorg nodded but didn't get a chance to answer as Greed appeared with four bras and panties and handed them to Kaede before he passed them to Sairaorg and patted him on the shoulder "Good luck friend."

As Kaede said Greed disappeared and a nearby she devils screamed "Panty thief!"

as if on Que every woman checked themselves and four indignant squawks were heard from different parts of the hall before they all converged on Sairaorg while Kaede was a few meters away giggling to himself.

Lady Phoenix getting there first had her eyes widen as she spied her unmentionables and was soon joined by Venelana, Serafall and Kuisha and they all proceeded to give him a dressing down until he pointed at Kaede who was still snickering to himself froze before waving "Hiya how are you lovely ladies today?"

it was then Venelana stepped forward "Izanagi-san I'm Rias's mother, after this party I will be meeting out a punishment for you my daughters pawn." Kaede who hated punishment since it always ended up with him doing something physical sighed.

Lady Phoenix stepped forward and Kaede had his eyes widen marginally "Aw shit your Ravels Haha-sama right?"

Lady Phoenix nodded "While I am happy for my daughter this behaviour is unacceptable mister Izanagi."

Kaede nodded and spoke before he was dressed down by the leviathan herself since he only now just realised who she was said "I only did it because Sairaorg Senpai told me to he said I couldn't and I told him I could and he said the only way for him to believe was if he saw it for himself I told him it was a bad idea but he didn't care."

Sairaorg hearing that internally grimaced _'well played Kaede Izanagi I definitely found myself a worthy opponent.'_

the women again this time all turned on Sairaorg and continue to tell him off before snatching back what was theirs and moving to the woman's facilities to redress.

Kaede by then had snuck away and was back at the fruit punch bowl dinking some while sampling some of the finger sandwiches and other snacks on offer. After that he made his way back to Akeno and others just in time to see Sona walking away but conversely just in time to see Riser appear in a burst of flames "Greeting esteemed devils of the underworld, on behalf of the house of Phoenix I Riser would like to thank you all for coming today, this is a historic moment for the world of devils and I want my dear guest to be the first to know two great houses are about to become one I Lord Riser of the house of Phoenix will wed Lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory and now I present to you my bride Rias Gremory!". it was then that Rias appeared in a magic circle.

But at the same time as she appeared Kaede raised his arm and pointed it at Riser "Haruhā āru" and a large bright beam of flames impacted on Riser propelling him backwards shocking many making them look at him.

Rias being surprised by his action "Kaede?"

Kaede shrugged and holstered his hand which stopped smoking "I was getting sick of listening to his voice and a crimson red rose may or may not have told me to fight for what I want and besides what I want is money, status, woman, sex and anything else the world has to offer and you know what Rias, Ravel and immortality are right at the top of that list."

Ravel who was shocked blushed and wasn't sure what to do but was soon held in place by her mother who smiled down at her telling her all she needed to know.

Riser getting out of the hole in the wall stood up and pointed at Kaede "who do you think you are boy?"

Kaede shrugged and summoned his boosted gear again "The names Kaede Ho-Masubi Izanagi I'm here to take Rias back and make sure she doesn't have to give anything up to you man slut shouldn't I don't know return to your street corner and call out $1.00 for one hour."

Rias hearing that froze and blushed brightly, Riser just looked angry "How dare you! guards seize him!"

as he said that Kaede was surrounded by guards and sighed and tapped his heel on the ground and vines popped out of the ground and tied them all up squeezing until they were all knocked out "Akeno, Kiba, Koneko you wouldn't mind holding off any more guards while I destroy the blonde fucker."

"None at all get our Rias back"

"It'll be super-hot and fun I hope you can take responsibility later."

"Show the D bags what's what Brother White."

Kaede nodded "It'll be a shame to ruin the jacket, waist coat and shirt as well as the tie" he then removed said articles of clothing leaving him shirtless showing of his well sculpted top making a many she devils blush and swoon at the sight walking over to Ravel he smiled "Hold these for me would you it will only be for a minute."

Ravel just nodded not trusting her voice as she drunk in what he looked like without a shirt. Kaede turned and walked slowly forwards while other devils began to wonder if this was a set up but stopped when he saw Grayfia enter with a red-haired male wearing some out of this would pauldrons and cape "No this is just some entertainment I prepared."

Kaede sighed and put his hands in his pockets "Grayfia if your here then that means...Well I'll be the Lucifer himself shows up for his sister engagement party, how'd you enjoy last night's Rating Game"

Rias was just shocked to see her brother as was everyone else, Riser not liking what he heard scowled "What do you mean you prepared all this"

Sirzechs smiling at that spoke answering both Kaede and Risers questions "I watched the game and I have to say Riser I was underwhelmed by you but Kaede on the other hand a Rating Game Virgin as were my sister and the others and they bought down your entire peerage and I'm led to believe that Kaede came up with the strategy that beat you nearly if it wasn't for the fact that Kaede and Kiba were quite beaten up already then you may have lost Riser."

"It's the final result that counts my lord."

"While that may have been true in the past the games don't mean what they used to, besides Riser you were nearly bought to your knees by a first time competitor I can't exactly imagine your family is proud of the way you performed, but I also believe in second chances and I think you should have one and besides we don't have a celebration like this every day this party could use some flare I think." he then looked at Kaede with a smirk "Kaede they say you possess the power of a dragon and I would like to see what your made of at full power that is."

Riser looking at Kaede as well had an unreadable expression on "I see you want us to fight."

"Dragon vs Phoenix yes, I believe your guests... I believe your guest would love to see a match between two powers such as yours"

"No don't you can't Kaede." said Rias worried about him

"I see Riser will oblige in this fight."

Sirzechs then returned his attention back to Kaede who was standing slouched still with his tattoos on show for everyone "And you dragon?"

Kaede looked at the ceiling in exasperation "I didn't take off my shirt for fun you know nor did I blast the blonde fried chicken cum dumpster through the wall."

Rias just looked at him with worry firmly etched on her face.

Sirzechs nodding asked "Tell me Dragon if you are the victor what would you like as your reward?"

that question bought forth cries of panic and outrage from various people but Sirzech quietened them down easily enough continued "After all I requested this of him so he should be compensated accordingly what would you like perhaps a title, a woman of great beauty ask and if you win you shall receive."

Kaede smirked "Ask and I shall receive so like a wish you'll grant me anything right?"

Sirzechs nodded "Yes anything"

Kaede nodded "That's good if I win I want 10 wishes"

Sirzechs nodded "Alright should we begin then."

Kaede nodded and soon found himself in a large arena almost like a colosseum with four knight chess pieces bordering the arena "let the fight begin then."

Kaede then started walking towards Riser and tilted his head as a fireball flew past and yawned "Promotion Queen, Hey Riser you know what it takes a lot to piss me off and you know what You pissed me off and while I may look calm inside I just raring to rip you to shreds and you know what I'll let Ddraig explain the rest."

 **{BOOST, WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER, BALENCE BREAKER!}**

Kaede was then gained a red scale mail covering and was floating in the air "I did tell you didn't I Riser Beware the Dragon. For this is the Red Dragon Emperors power boosted gear scale mail balance breaker!"

Rias looked shocked "He had the Balance breaker form!?"

Sirzech merely looked amused "So he has the forbidden infernal form amazing."

Kaede then smirked as he floated higher "It's a good thing I have 10 minutes in this armour cause that's more than enough time to destroy you Riser now try this ādo" again a large white flaming dragon descended from the sky and charged at Riser who took the full brunt of the attack as he wasn't expecting it to be so fast.

 **{BOOST!}**

Kaede then pointed his hand forward at where Riser was as he hadn't seen him appear from the dust and smoke of the last attack "Dragon Shot!" he then shot a beam of red light down at where he hoped Riser was, waiting a while Kaede saw Riser fly up towards him on flaming wings and even with his immortality he looked worse for wear as he charged covered in flames.

Kaede got into his opening stance and waited, when Riser was close he started moving his hands and when Riser was nearly hitting Kaede he diverted the attack and sent Riser plummeting into the ground with a bang and a flash of light making people gasp out.

Riser groggily got to his feet but was soon surrounded by thirty skeleton warriors Kaede had just summoned who then proceeded to hold him down, Kaede noting that the fight had only been going for around a minute walked towards a considerably weakened Riser "Oh you don't know how good it feels having the roles reversed now I'm going to pay you back ten no 100 fold for what you did yesterday" he then punched Riser in the face making his head snap backwards and possibly breaking his neck but he didn't move thanks to the skeletons holding him

"That was for making Rias Cry bastard!"

"This for being a womaniser and only using your servants for pleasure." he thumped him in the chest shattering his ribs

"This is for being a douche and beating an already defenceless opponent." the face this time

"For being a coward." the beating continued until well until Risers body went limp in his skeleton captor's grip.

Kaede seeing this waved his hand and dismissed the skeletons who went up in dust making Risers body limply fall in a heap on the floor, Kaede dismissed the armour and sat down and waited to be beamed out which happened a few seconds later.

Appearing in the hall again with everyone else Kaede yawned and looked at Sirzechs "10 wishes that you have to grant unto me should I call upon them."

Sirzechs nodded "Yes that was the deal."

Kaede nodded "Good, I'll use two of them now, 1 release Rias Gremory from any and all agreements she has not consented to or wishes to be a part of and two I want all the rights and privileges of a high-class devil but I don't want to start a house, or gain evil pieces until I have in the eyes of the Maou become worthy or until I reach the age of 25 nah make it 30 I'm a devil long life and all... that's it for now."

Sirzechs nodded "your smart but I agree to your wishes."

Kaede nodded and looked at everyone who was standing looking at him dumbfounded grabbed a drink raised it above his head "what are you standing round for Lets PARTY! DJ PUT ON SOME PHAT BEATS!" the DJ then put on some who's that chick by David Guetta and Rihanna.

Kaede with a mic watched as the place went mental as everyone got down with it, still shirtless he turned to Rias and who came up to him and hugged him before kissing him on the lips and pulling away "thank you Kaede...oh before I forget I've decided to move in with you."

Kaede hearing that gulped "Ah you know I don't have any guest rooms."

Rias nodded "I'll be sleeping with you silly." as she said that she kissed him again and went over to Akeno who was dancing with some other female devils around her age, Kaede was then approached by Ravel who was still holding his clothes taking them he hugged her as well making her blush "You don't mind right?"

Ravel shook her head "No it's fine it'll take a while to get used to it but I'm not allowed to be in the human realm all that much so it'll be hard to see you often is all."

Kaede smiled "Don't worry I won't ever not love you and don't you forget that."

Ravel nodded and hugged him before kissing him and moving over to a group of girls of a similar age to her, Kaede was soon joined by Sairaorg Sirzechs, Kiba and some other males.

The next day

Kaede waking up the next day felt extra warm but at the same time slightly claustrophobic, cracking an eye open he was met with a face full of blonde hair _'Please tell me, me and Ravel didn't do it.'_ he then looked left and saw a mass of purple hair and his arm nestled between the purplettes large breasts _'Who do I know that has purple hair?'_ deciding he wasn't getting anywhere he looked the other way and sighed in annoyance when he saw a familiar red head clutching his other arm in a similar fashion _'Troublesome how the hell did this happen...All I remember is beating the snot outta Riser, getting a kiss from Rias and her announcing she was moving in with me, Ravel nearly in tears she wouldn't see me for a while, dancing more like watching all the honeys on the dance floor, drinking the fruit punch feeling up Riser's Queen and talking to her then more punch and then everything's a blur...Aiee how, know this is why I try so hard to avoid these bloody troublesome situations but no I blame you Sirzechs-sama...oh Yubelluna waking up.'_

tilting his head so he was looking at Yubelluna he saw her yawn sexily and open her eyes looking at him whispered since she noted Ravel on him asleep still along with a mop of red hair "So me dreaming about you asking to be a part of your harem wasn't a dream."

Kaede hearing that sighed "apparently not, what the fuck did I drink last night no a better question what was in the punch?"

Yubelluna giggled a little and moved a little before claiming his lips momentarily "Well if it helps after accepting your harem invite I don't remember much either, the punch I'm not sure either but whatever it was it did the job."

Kaede nodded "oh it worked, I'm actually worried what the news will say or what sorta photos or videos will surface in the coming weeks."

Yubelluna nodded and rested her head on his shoulder "You know when I first met you I was unsure how to judge you but now your just sweet, kind, handsome, hunky, powerful and you're a dragon in more ways than one" and she punctuated each word with a quick kiss.

Kaede just nodded and added "I'm also chronically lazy, love sleeping, putting as little effort into anything I find troublesome or annoying and that list is too large to even begin, my parents also don't know I'm a devil."

Yubelluna shrugged and nuzzled his shoulder "I can live with that."

Kaede nodded "Okay, oh Ravel-chan is stirring."

He was then greeted by Ravel lifting her head and rubbing her eyes cutely before looking down at Kaede and blushing when she also noted that she was on top of him naked and that he was naked, she then saw Yubelluna lying on her side not caring about her nudity and Rias who was still asleep.

Kaede seeing his chance glanced down and made an unintelligible noise _'I was right a mid C easily.'_ he then managed with his left hand which Yubelluna had let go of reached up and had a little feel making Ravel blush even more and swat his hand away.

Whispering sharply, she looked down at him with an indignant look "Don't do that Kaede."

Kaede sighed and removed his hand from her chest and put it behind her head and gently pulled her forward before kissing her "Sorry Ravel forgive me."

Ravel huffed when she pulled out of the kiss "I forgive you." she then proceeded to hug him and looked at Yubelluna "I take it I have to share Kaede-kun with you and Rias. Yubelluna?"

Yubelluna nodded "It seems that way my lady."

Ravel nodded "I don't mind I've accepted that Kaede-kun will attract many women to him."

Kaede hearing that grumbled "I didn't ask for this you know. Oh, heya Rias."

At that point Rias had woken and was looking Kaede lovingly but also noted Ravel and Yubelluna and remembered vaguely what happened the night before and ended up nodding and smiling hiding her jealously from them. leaned over and kissed him "morning Kaede any of you remember what happened yesterday after we welcomed Yubelluna"

Kaede shrugged well sort of shrugged "Nah me and Luna are in the same boat as you, haven't had a chance to ask Ravel yet...So Ravel you remember anything?"

Ravel shook her head "No not much same as you guys."

Kaede nodded and levered himself up so he was sitting with Ravel still on top of him sitting on his lap Kaede then grinned lazily "at least today aint a morning wood morning right Ravel."

Ravel who was sitting on him blushed and shifted a little so she was sat on his thigh instead. Kaede then Noted Yubelluna was sat up as well leaning against him as was Rias said as he took in the interior "So where are we exactly."

Ravel shifted again "My room in the Phoenix mansion."

Kaede nodded "Well then I propose we all get..."

"Ravel dear I'm coming in!"

Ravel hearing that paled "Hahue!"

Kaede sighed and looked up at the sky while Yubelluna and Rias covered themselves with the bed sheets only leaving their heads exposed.

Lady Phoenix walking into her daughter's room nearly fainted and screamed out, nearly being the operative word, she was a dignified lady one which did not faint or cry out gained a faint blush "Ara I'll leave."

Ravel not wanting her mother to leave blurted out "Kaa-sama wait!"

Lady Phoenix stopped and looked back and folded her hands in front of her "Yes I'm listening."

Ravel nodded and looked a little sheepish "Do you know what happened last night none of us remember after around 10."

Lady Phoenix hearing that frowned "strange you four are underaged and shouldn't have been drinking the alcohol."

Ravel deciding it would be best if she spoke instead of the other shook her head "We didn't we only had punch all night, that's why we are all confused."

Lady Phoenix nodded "Well someone could have spiked the drinks...I have to ask you're not sore anywhere Ravel, are you?"

Ravel getting where her mother blushed heavily "N-n-n-no I-I'm fine! not sore at all."

Lady Phoenix nodded "Good otherwise we would be organising a wedding for the two of you."

Kaede who was silent felt his stomach gurgle spoke "Lady Phoenix is there any food I'm actually really hungry."

Lady Phoenix nodded "I was doing my rounds and I thought I would wake Ravel for her breakfast but considering the circumstances I'll have the cook prepare more food." After that she turned on her heel and walked off out of the room.

Let's just say breakfast was awkward...

Human realm Kaedes house early morning. few days later.

Kaede waking up was greeted to the sight of Rias's boobs in his face he then blinked "Huh Rias came over last night" as he finished Rias in her sleep pulled Kaedes face into her bosom making him give a muffled cry for oxygen, when he felt her loosen her grip he pulled back "Well they are right there just begging to be squeezed and played with." not hesitating he managed to rub his thumb over nipple before

"Kaede good morning."

Kaede stopped and looked up slightly and yawned "Morning, so you weren't kidding when you said you were moving in."

Rias who was still holding Kaede smiled "Oh sorry you had already fallen asleep when I arrived and your parents didn't object so I let myself in."

"Right and they didn't do anything weird right and we may need to set some rules you know for my sanity, while I don't mind waking up to see yours and the other bodies there is one problem my alarm is my mother waking me up."

Rias smiled "No and I'll be waking you up. I really couldn't help myself I wanted to have you as my hug pillow."

Kaede nodded "Right..."

Rias had then moved so she was on top of him and was looking at him sexily "We still have time; do you think something naughty will help deepen communication between us." she then lent forward and kissed him on the lips.

Kaede looking at with his usual look "Well I wouldn't be normal if I said no."

Rias who was still on top lifted up slightly "Then do you want to have me. You should know I'll do anything for you."

Kaede breathed a little deeply "Anything...I can think a of a few things." he then sat up and started to kiss her while bringing his right hand and cupping one of her breasts while his other hand slid down and cupped her bum before snaking around and down so his hand was between her legs "How about I take advantage and finish what we started the other week hmm."

Rias nodded as she gained a blush and moaned softly "O-okay" they then went back to kissing.

it was then the door banged open "Kaede wake...UP...Ah oh no not again."

Kaede quicker than normal removed his hands and gave a lazy wave to his mother "Heya haha-chan, you remember Rias."

Kaedes mother nodded dumbly "Hai, Hai ah breakfast is ready I'll just go make some more for you Rias."

later sitting at the kitchen table Kaede was sitting next to Rias across from his mother and father who was eating breakfast while they were eating Kaede much to his surprise listened as Rias persuaded them to allow her to stay with them permanently and was willing to pay small amount of bored as well as willing to help around the house with chores.

after she finished Kaede was again slightly surprised that his mother agreed as well as his father but his father was a no brainer as soon as money was offered he was hooked. After his parents agreed to allowing Rias to stay around, his mother stood "Oh Kaede I almost forgot we got email from the school it seems that while you are a month to young for being a third year normally, your principal has looked at your grades and decided that you are to be bumped up to a third year starting today you're going to receive a timetable from the student office."

Kaede hearing that nodded "troublesome this means more work for me humph."

Rias smiled "What class is he in?"

Kaedes mother pursed her lips "I think it was class A3."

Rias clapped her hands together "Oh that's mine and Akeno's class."

Kaede rolled his eyes "Okay coincidental much. Anyway, I'm going to grab my bag and stuff."

As he got up Rias nodded but turned to Kaede's mother who had the same colouring as Kaede and the one Kaede took after in looks "Oh before I forget would it be an imposition for the club members to come over after school today."

She nodded "That's fine Rias dear, this is as much your home as it is ours now."

Kaede who made it to the kitchen door turned "eh what's wrong with the clubroom building"

"Yes, Kaede dear here, the old school building is having its annual spring cleaning and maintenance so we're going to have to meet somewhere else today."

Kaedes mother smiled "Oh goody I can make tea, biscuits and other snacks for you all."

Kaede sighed as his mother went into cook mode while Rias smiled and thanked her before taking their dishes over to the sink.

Later walking into the school grounds Rias decided to hold Kaedes hand and had a slight blush while Kaede didn't look any different than his usual lazy self. while they were walking Akeno joined them with closed eyes and a soft smile, making it in to the main building the boys started to send glares at Kaede and the girls were gushing at how cute Kaede and Rias looked together.

walking along Kaede saw one girl he found rather amusing she was in his former second year class Aika Kiryuu the female version of the glasses wearing idiot of the perverted duo. He waved at her calling her over gaining shocked looks from everyone

"Heya manhood measurer, could you tell sensei that if she doesn't know that I have been moved up a year, I'm now a third year."

Aika hearing that nodded "Aw no fair tit feelers going to leave me...well I'll tell sensei have fun"

Kaede nodded "Seeya round Aika." they then headed off.

the rest of the day was spent finding his classes and putting up with people commenting on how cute he and Rias looked together, there was a moment at lunch though that was interesting.

Flashback

Sitting in the club room since the maintenance people wouldn't be coming until later Kaede was there because he was escaping the sun, he then heard footsteps behind him looking he saw Akeno dressed provocatively in a wet robe "Oh Kaede I didn't know you were here." she then walked so she was sitting opposite him watching as his eyes roved her form

"No, my fault I didn't think you would be here." was all Kaede said.

Akeno giggled "that's hardly your fault Kaede..." she then came to in front of him and looked at him with lidded eyes "Now what should we do."

Kaede gained a faint blush as he looked at her closer "Oh I could think of a few things, but why are you all wet."

Akeno smiled "Because I wanted you to see me all wet of course silly." she then reached for his hands and held them sensuously "is it distracting."

Kaede shook his head "No, no not at all."

Akeno smiled and then moved onto his lap straddling him and placed her head by his ear and whispered huskily "guess what I have this crush on a cute guy but he's totally clueless."

Kaede not as dense as some in the ways of women looked at her "Hmm maybe he can't tell or maybe he knows you like a challenge and is playing hard to get." as he said that Akeno snaked her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder and pressed her body against his. "your naked right."

Akeno who was now fully hugging him "O natural, but if I make a move Rias will get jealous so for now let's just stand on ceremony." she then proceeded to nibble and suck on his neck.

Kaede hearing that shivered internal _'this woman, if this is standing on ceremony and not making a move then I would dearly love to see her make a move'_

Akeno after a minute got off Kaede satisfied she had given him a decent hicky smiled and turned so she was side on "Kaede do you remember your battles with Phoenix."

Kaede nodded "Sure do...they were dam troublesome...regeneration what a fucking stupid hack and cheat."

Akeno who ignored the last part continued "You got up time and time again after being beaten bloody, you were the definition of manliness Kaede, then when you caused those two scenes at the engagement party to save Rias that was impressive you even defeated Phoenix who was rumoured to be immortal. After getting to see a gentleman in such a brilliant fight, I don't know I feel so..." she then sat on his lap and traced her finger over his chest "...I wonder could this be love."

Kaede hearing that sighed "Love like I told Rias is a fickle mistress, it's yours to interpret as you will, but then again who am I to say. You know that guy what if I told you I know he thinks the same way about you..." Ding Dong Ding Dong.

It was then the school bell went and Akeno stood up "Well this was fun... We should do this again sometime."

Flashback end

Kaede soon found himself at home with the rest of the club and his mother looking through old photo albums of when he was younger. Sighing Kaede looked Over at Kiba who was staring at a picture looking over his shoulder Kaede said "that brings back memories that's me and Irina Shidou when we were five, she moved away just before I met Tsu-Tsu after her father got a job in England. Her father always joked and told stories of how his family sword was forged from a shard of king Arthurs Excalibur...they were good people."

Kaede having said that laid down on the floor and tried to tune out his mother, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia as they gushed over him as a toddler.

Later that night Kaede found himself teleporting to another contract as somehow, he had been swindled into doing one, arriving outside the door to the room in a hotel he was about to knock when a man opened the door, Kaede guessing he saw the light stream in from around the door shrugged as he regained his lazy posture "Soooo you called for a devil well here I am."

the man who had a golden fringe and black hair with purple eyes and black goatee was lent against the door frame "Well come on in."

Kaede nodded and stepped through the door way past the man and was told to take a seat while the man disappeared off somewhere, taking a seat on one of the couches Kaede looked around admiring the decor of the room when he saw the man return with a tray full of booze "care to have a drink?"

Kaede shrugged why the hell not he was a devil so normal rules shouldn't apply nodded "Yeah why not."

the man seemed a little surprised by his answer momentarily broke into a smile "Great I have a partner to drink with."

Kaede hearing that had to ask, "Is that all you wanted a devil to have drinks with."

the man shrugged "Is that so bad."

Kaede shook his head "You know what I might actually enjoy doing this contract."

Later that evening a very much drunk client and a moderately drunk Kaede were laughing as the client clarified "Hehehehehe So your telling me your kings sister in law caught you with your pants round your ankles and knocked you to the other side of the room."

Kaede nodded "Hehehe when you say it like that it's funny, you also can't forget my mother walked in on me and Rias as well in the middle of some fun. and before that I was caught in bed with Rias and two other girls by a noble devil woman who was the mother to one of the girls as well."

the client taking a sip continued to laugh "Haha...Hilarious...Hahahahhahahahahahhhhahahahahhahaha"

Not too much longer the client took his last sip "That was fun... What would you like as compensation."

Kaede shrugged "Huh oh right yeah ah well drinks hmm I guess a meal would be appropriate."

the Client nodded "I can do that."

One meal and a teleportation later

Kaede arriving in his room saw Rias was about to phone him stumbled on to his bed and started laughing "Hahaha made a contract I think I will enjoy fulfilling."

Rias turning to Kaede saw him collapse on their bed wrinkled her nose slightly as she could smell the alcohol on him sighed "Kaede your underaged what are you thinking!"

Kaede waved dismissively "Ma Rias-chan it was only a few not that much."

Rias rose an eyebrow "Mmmhmm"

Kaede hearing that looked at her and saw a displeased face "Urrgh fine it was a couple of bottles of Sake, so you were about to phone someone what's up."

Rias narrowed her eyes "I was about to phone you we have a stray to hunt..."

Kaede hearing that nodded "...Cool let's go!"

Later

A now sober Kaede sitting at his desk chair looked at Rias who was sat on the bed "So let me get this straight Princess has a beef with the holy sword Excalibur thanks to a church run project that ended the lives of all his friends he considered family."

Rias nodded and sighed before falling on her back making it so she was lying on the bed "Yes that's pretty much it."

Kaede then picked up the photo album that was left in his room and opened it to the page that Kiba was looking at earlier "And this is probably what set him off." he then held the book up showing Rias the picture "She was my friend from before meeting Tsu-Tsu her father always joked it was made from a fragment of the holy sword Excalibur."

Rias gave an exasperated sigh as she looked at the picture "If it was going to be anything it would be that...I'm tired and it's late so we best head off to bed."

Kaede sighed at how bossy she could be but changed into his bed clothes before snuggling under the covers.

Next day

Waking up thanks to Rias ripping the covers off of him Kaede groggily rolled over and sat up like he was one of those zombies rising from a coffin "Morning to you to."

"Good your up I'm going to help your mother with breakfast come down when you're ready and don't fall back to sleep" was all his red-haired princess stated before walking out in her school uniform."

Kaede just mumbled something in coherent before swinging his legs out of bed **{YO KAEDE, SORRY IF I'M HEH YOUR NOT ASLEEP SO NEVER MIND...}** Kaede at that point was pulling on his school pants hoping the dragon would stop talking but alas that was not to be **{DON'T IGNORE ME.}**

Kaede sighed "Can't blame me for trying Ddraig so how can I help big guy."

 **{YOUR JUST AS UNMOTIVATED AS EVER THAT'S REFRESHING.}**

Kaede shrugged as he tugged on his top "You would be to if one of your girlfriends woke you up at some ungodly...OW...hour in the morning. So please be a little more sensitive your old dragon."

 **{WELL THATS UNFORTUNATE, I MANIFESTED TO GIVE YOU A WARNING.}**

"I'm guessing it's going to cause me a whole load of trouble you know I'm starting to think this devil gig is lot more problematic than it's worth" was all he said as he finished changing and sat at his desk chair and stared at the roof while resting his green glowing hand on the desk.

 **{I'VE FELT A STRONG SPIRITUAL PRESENCE SURROUNDING YOU LATELY, IT'S MAKING ME NERVOUS I CAN'T SLEEP.}**

Kaede sighed in a mixture of frustration and boredom "And I'm going to take a guess and say it isn't Rias right considering you haven't complained like this before."

 **{YOU WOULD BE CORRECT...}**

"So, are you telling me an enemy has gotten past my sensing ability?"

 **{I'M SAYING BE CAREFUL. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THE WHITE ONE WILL DECIDE TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE.}**

Kaede who was sure he heard of the white one before shrugged "Go on I'll bite who's the White One?"

 **{THE VANISHING DRAGON, IS THE WHITE DRAGON.}**

Kaede being Kaede made a hand gesture "Go on."

 **{WE ARE CALLED THE TWIN SKY DRAGONS AND WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR QUITE SOMETIME NOW, THOSE WITH SKY DRAGONS INHABITING THEIR BEING ARE DESTINED TO FIGHT ONE ANOTHER}**

Kaede this time groaned in annoyance "Urrgh are you kidding me a person with a sacred gear like me will intentionally seek me out for a fight troublesome."

 **{THERE IS AND YOUR MY ONLY HOPE.}**

Kaede sighed "I suppose that this is based off of equivalent exchange right you give me power and I fight this white dragon for you, and here all I wanted was to have a normal life, marry a normal girl who would put up with me, have a normal job with normal hours, live in a normal house, have two kids a son first then a daughter... but that all changed when you came along but I suppose it's for the better especially considering I'm surrounded by a gaggle of big tittied bitches, Now while not my dream more of a aspiration is to see how many big tittied girls I can get to fall for me without even trying too hard."

 **{HHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, IT ISN'T OUT OF THE QUESTION, IT'S TRUE A DRAGONS POWER CAN BE OVERWHELEMING TO SOME AND THEY MAY WANT TO FIGHT BUT TO OTHERS ESPECIALLY THE FEMALES THEY'LL BECOME ATTRACTED AND FIND YOU CHARMING.}**

Kaede hearing that nodded and stood as he started to walk to the door "So your good for something other than fighting, your becoming more and more useful Ddraig my man."

 **{YES, EVERY MAN I'VE BEEN IN HAS BEEN SURROUNDED BY LUSTFUL WOMEN AND I LIKE THE CHANGE IN TUNE KEEP IT UP.}**

later that day

Kaede was like usual sleeping in the clubroom in the window seat when Akeno walked in with Sona and Tsubaki, Kaede being oblivious to it though stayed blissfully asleep while Asia was using the bathroom, Koneko was snacking and Kiba was nowhere to be found.

Kaede later returned home without Rias since he found out from Akeno and Koneko she was with Sona, walking in the front door of the house Kaede felt the chill he got whenever a holy being or object was around but it almost didn't read on his threat radar since he had already sensed two slightly holy aura's at his house when he was leaving the school grounds, removing his shoes and walking through he stopped in by the lounge and looked in and saw his mother talking to two girls about his age one with short blue hair and the other with long chestnut into two pigtails both wearing church garb.

Leaning against the door frame just as his mother heard him come in "Oh Kaede there you are."

Kaede looking at them closed his eyes and opened them again and gazed at the two with his half lidded smouldering gaze that had an edge of steal to that slightly surprised the two churches although they hid it well "Irina been awhile 13 no wait 12 years now."

Kaedes mother clapped her hands together "Oh so you do remember her that's wonderful."

Kaede who was looking on with dispassion passed his gaze over at the large sword that was lent against the couch "You girls I would be careful with that sword if I were you...you never know who may take offence and phone the cops. I lost my appetite I'm going to my room."

not long after he left Kaedes mother apologised for his behaviour although Irina told her not to worry and she expected as much considering how she put off telling Kaede she and her family were leaving moving until a day before it happened and the fact she never stayed in contact, the two then excused themselves from the house.

Kaede who was in his room watched as they left from his window and dialled the polices number "Hello I would like to report someone carrying round a weapon in the middle of a suburban area at night... She's got short blue hair with a green stripe in her fringe, she's also wearing a white hooded cloak with light blue on she's with another woman who has chestnut hair in pig tails... the blue haired woman has a sword and I saw her swinging it about and being reckless with it... she's headed north along horimusha street walking... You'll send some people after her, that's great thank you bye bye."

He then hung his phone up wanting to stay anonymous, then heard a giggle behind him "that was rather devilish of you, what if they say your lying?"

Kaede shrugged "Their human they won't be able to alter memories like we can."

Rias smiled and hugged him "alright then, just to let you know if the police don't get them then we may be getting a visit from them tomorrow they need to talk to me about something."

Kaede who had to admit didn't like that thought hugged her back a little tighter "Like hell they will."

Rias smiled and leaned up snatching a kiss "Your sweet but I'm a big girl. Why were they here talking to your mother?"

Kaede shrugged "No clue, it's possible that Irina just wanted to drop round and say hi, I don't know why though we didn't exactly leave on good terms. But that doesn't matter now because all they care about is that I am a devil."

Next day Evening

Kaede who like Kiba who was absent had skipped school and was wearing Black Surrouel pants that have the crotch fall to just above his knees, Rocco Black Lace Up Ankle Boots, that are only tied up halfway leaving the top half to splay open. On his top, he has a semi deep plunged white collared long sleeve cotton top over the top he wears a black blazer like jacket that is single breasted and is buttoned up round waist height, it has four red buttons that are in a square shape with the top two in line with his bellybutton and the other two the top of his groin. sitting in the window seat couldn't help but feel overly bored with waiting for the two-church people to show up, settling down in the spot he frequently slept in allowed his eyes to close pretending to sleep. While that was happening, Rias sat down on one of the couches while Akeno, Koneko and Asia took position up behind her. this was considering moments before Kaede had told them that the two exorcists had entered the building.

The Exorcists who entered soon found themselves sitting in front of the devils and introduced themselves "I'm Xenovia"

"And I'm Irina Shidou."

Rias who was looking at them arms folded and legs crossed with her three female members directly behind her "I do find it ever so interesting that worshippers of the church would contact the devil"

Irina nodded "It does seem random I know but here's the thing there are six swords we can account for, three of them are still with the church, but we happen to know the other three were stolen by the fallen angels."

That caused everyone present to gasp except Kaede who found it a little amusing, it was then the blue haired girl Xenovia spoke showing her bandaged sword off "These are from the ones we have left, there made from parts of Excalibur, this one's mine Excalibur Destruction."

Irina then held out her arm showing her a bit of rope tied round her upper arm "And this is my one Excalibur of Mimicry."

Rias staying composed smiled "Well what is it I can help you with."

Xenovia obviously having a grudge against them said bluntly "Stay completely out of our way this is between us and the fallen angels, we don't want you devils to intervene."

Rias rose an eyebrow slightly unimpressed by her "That sound awfully like an accusation. Are you afraid we will side with the fallen angel and help them obtain the holy swords you possess."

"We know for devils that a holy sword is the worst type of weapon, it would only make sense that you would side with the fallen angels."

Kaede after he heard that slightly shook his head and opened his eyes slightly and sent a sideways glare at the two Exorcist that was laced with his aura making his eyes much like Rias's only his glowed a stormy mixture of green, silver and an orangey red. He was happy to note the Exorcist shivered a little at feeling their combined power even if it were only a little portion. _'Wrong Move Exorcist.'_

Xenovia shaking it off rather admirably continued "and if that should happen we have no choice to completely annihilate you lucifer's sister or not."

Rias now hiding her anger at the exorcist words "Well since you have me so figured out then let me say this. There is no way I'd even entertain the idea of helping the fallen angels, as that would besmirch the great name of Gremory and I would never do anything to besmirch the house of Gremory or my dear brother."

Xenovia leaning forward slightly smirked "Humph it's enough for me just to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of the church HQ I honestly didn't think you would be that stupid to decide to join them."

Rias nodded "Good now that we have that out the way know that I won't be helping or aiding you in anyway."

Xenovia who must have been the elected speaker of the two "Of course and I trust we will prevail if you don't intervene in anything we do in this town."

Rias nodded, it was then that the two Exorcist stood "We won't be taking up anymore of your time."

Rias being the nice hostess she had offered them tea but declined and started to leave before Xenovia looked at Asia and stopped "I was wondering if we would ever come across you, you are Asia Argento are you not?"

Asia hearing that softly replied "Yes."

Xenovia then levelled a glare at Asia "Well it does make sense that I would come across a witch in a place like this.".

Kaede who was listening snorted quietly at her words and continued listening to the conversation the ensued, but as soon as it got to the point Xenovia was threatening to execute Asia, Kaede using something he had been working on to increase his speed appeared behind Xenovia surprising Irina and Xenovia. looking bored and feeling bored Kaede was genuinely uninterested in what was going on the only reason he moved was because he reckoned Rias shouldn't have to bother herself with these lowly humans who really didn't even register as a threat even with their swords and in his usual bored drawl "I really wouldn't do that if I were..." he then allowed fire to start dancing on his hands that he held in front of him "...otherwise things could get messy."

It was then Akeno called out doing her duty as queen "Don't do it Kaede."

Kaede sighed and allowed his flames to go out "Yeah it wouldn't be any fun anyway, by the way while I don't really care all that much what right do you have to call her a witch."

Xenovia who was slightly worried as she hadn't sensed him move until he spoke from behind her calmed herself "Believe me, witch is the kindest one that has been given her."

Kaede chuckled lowly if not a little evilly "oh is that so, wasn't it the church who decided she was a saint and not her...now if it were me I would be happy without the saint title like I'm sure many of your self-proclaimed saints would be."

Xenovia smirked "A genuine saint can survive on the love of God alone, if she made sacrifices for the love anyone besides God, then she was never a true saint."

Kaede at that point doubled over with laughter garnering the attention of everyone present, standing up straight he wiped a tear from his eye "Oh that's a good one Hehehe, ah such blind naivety and trust in your superiors who are feeding you utter bullshit if that's what you think...hehehehe...Man Irina I got say thanks for taking me to church those few times, ah besides all the preaching bullcrap the bible is a good read, love, murder, betrayal and intrigue. You say a saint should be able to survive on the love of God alone but what about St Helena she was the wife of Emperor Constantine and bore him a child she knew the love of family, Christina of Markyate she was married to a loving husband, Angela of Foligno she had several sons who she loved and there are many more saints I can't remember the names of."

Xenovia nodded "You seem well versed in the saints of our church...Who are you to her."

Kaede shrugged "that's not important exorcist...just know that if you raise a hand against her or anyone here I will hunt you down and throw all my might against the church and start another war if need be."

"I see so you're ready to take on the entire church pretty big talk for a little devil."

Rias seeing things were going too far "Kaede that's enough cut it out."

Kaede snorted "Girl you don't know the half of it so you better watch your words from now on little girl cause your way out of your depth you have no chance." he then paused and looked at the door "You finally showed up."

"What Kaede said is perfect I'll take you all on if I have to."

Xenovia looked at Kiba "Who are you?"

Kiba who was lent against the door with his arms crossed he had an evil glare "Your Superior...I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but it really isn't."

Later outside the clubroom

Kaede stood next to Kiba with a lazy look on his face "Who do you want?"

Kiba didn't respond and moved towards Xenovia, Kaede then looked at Irina "Well that settles that now I get the annoying pious upbeat girl without an off switch."


End file.
